Choices Matter but Timing is everything
by tammyb6
Summary: New Moon from Quil's pov. A Quil/Bella story. Quil has been interested in Bella for a long time, he's had to choose friendship over pursuing her, will the timing ever be on their side?
1. Chapter 1

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**A/N – "My Twi-World**" – just a few changes in cannon to be aware of while reading this twilight fan fiction. In My "Twi-World" Bella enters Forks as a 16 year old sophomore. Quill and Bella are in the same grade. Jacob and Embry a year behind them and Alice and Edward a year ahead of them. Quill has a thing for Bella from their very first "almost encounter" during the Beach day in Twilight, but respects his best friend's interest in her. This book is set in New Moon, but has flashbacks to events during Twilight from Quil's unique point of view. Other than that I'll be sticking to the story, until I totally veer into "My Twi-world" after Bella gets the brush off from Jake and the pack. I hope you'll like it. I'm psyched! And so … on with it

**Chapter 1 – Quil Ateara**

Quil is a lucky guy. He has two great friends, Jacob Black and Embry Call. They've been friends since grade school. They spend their weekends, evenings and summers hanging out, laughing to loud and having a lot of fun at the beach, on dirt bikes, and in the woods of the La Push Rez. Quil is one grade ahead of his best friends in school, _stupid August Birthday_, but it's cool with him. At least he doesn't have Jake and Embry to distract him during classes like they do each other. It has probably really helped his GPA a lot over the past few years. Of course now there are other things to distract him.

Last summer Quil started running and lifting, just for something to do when he was bored. But it turned out he really liked working out and Mother Nature helped him out by throwing a little growth spurt his way at the same time. His Mom even let him take the building out behind the store he and his family owned, and lived above to set up a great hang out spot and work out space. So, though Quil left his sophomore year looking like kid, he came back to school as a junior looking a whole lot more like a man. And he was kind of proud of his new look, he sure worked hard enough for it. Something that took him by surprise though was the way the girls changed in their behavior toward him. The very same girls who hadn't thrown him a second glance last year when he was trying to gain their attention, he began to catch looking at him a little bit too long. These girls were now looking for reasons to talk with him, get in mock fights with him, and began giggling madly at even the slightest remark he made. Why do girls giggle? With all this new attention you could say girls have become a bit of a distraction for Quil. Of course girls had been a distraction for Quil before; it's just that now they were practically conspiring against him in the art of distraction. This fact did not go unnoticed by Jake and Embry, so they teased him unmercifully at the slightest opportunity. This teasing was always met by the appropriate level of violence in response.

So, as you might guess, Quil dates, quite a bit actually, but he hasn't really ever had a serious girlfriend. He loves all the attention he is getting, I mean who wouldn't? But he has never found a girl he found it worth putting in all that effort for. Being a boyfriend is time consuming, and limiting. He preferred instead to date around, with the occasional hook up.

Well, there was one girl who sparked Quil's curiosity. Isabella Swan. She moved to Forks, a connecting suburb with the La Push Rez, last year when her Mom remarried. Her Dad, Charlie Swan is the police chief in Forks.

******flash back************ at First Beach in La Push last March *****************************

Quil's POV

"Jake, Hey Jake", "Embry and I called.

"In here" Jacob called out to us from his family room.

"Oh, hi-a Jake", I said as we arrived in his humble but comfortable living room.

"Hi guys, he slurred out his reply with a final swig from a can of coke.

"Jake, dude, Embry and I got an eyeful of two carloads of kids from Forks, setting up for a day of fun on the beach. What do you say we go make their day even more enjoyable," was Quil's quick inquiry.

"Sure, sure… just let me go ask my Dad. " Jacob mumbled.

We waited. Jacob let his Dad know where we were going, and his Dad stopped him.

"Jake," he said, "Keep an eye out for Bella, Charlie's daughter. He said she and some friends were headed up to the beach today."

"Sure, sure," came Jake's signature reply. And with that we were off to the beach.

When we got to the beach, I noticed her right away. I mean I didn't know it was her, but my eyes drifted to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was sitting at the edge of a bonfire, talking with a girl I recognized but couldn't name. As she conversed with her friend the most dazzling smile came across her face and her cheeks blushed the most delicate and beautiful shade of pink. Her beautiful long brown hair was braided and pulled back to reveal a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

As her conversation with her friend was ending, a blond guy, did everything in his power to get her to pay attention to him, but she was not having it. I could see that from the other side of the bonfire. I began to give some serious thought into how I could get an introduction to this girl, when I noticed that I knew two of the guys in her group, Ben and Tyler, were their names. I led as Jake and Embry followed me toward Ben and Tyler, so I was taken a little off guard when Jake veered to the left and headed straight for her.

Jake walked right over to her and began to jabber away about his Dad's old truck. Oh, this must be the family friend Billy had asked Jake to look for. Phew, that was close, I thought. It was then that I caught the expression on Jake's face. The look in his eyes as he talked to her was worshipful. Man, Jake was crushing on this girl big time too. And he not only already knew her but had got there to talk to her before me. Now I had to wait it out, friggen guy code. Oh well, most girls don't go for younger guys anyway. I had overheard him ask her what grade she was in, and her question to him on the same topic.

As I was screwing up the courage to come and interrupt their conversation, in order to at least get an introduction, they were off for a walk down the beach. I don't know what he was saying but she was hanging on his every word. Lucky Jake.

**************end flash back******************


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**A/N – **Justin case there is anyone who doesn't know already. I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 2 – Finding Bella**

Quil's POV

I was hanging out at Jake's with Embry one Friday night late in September when the calls started coming in. It was Chief Swan calling for Billy. He was worried. He got home around 7PM and found a note from Bella. The note said she was going for a walk with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen, up the path behind their house. And that she would be back soon. But he had called for her and looked at least a mile into the path and he couldn't find her. He was wondering if Jake had heard from her today. Jake hadn't. When Charlie hung up, Billy called Sam Uley before even putting down the receiver. We all were listening closely now.

Billy was speaking in hurried hushed tones to Sam, "Sam, this is Billy, we've got a problem. Bella Swan has gone missing and was last known to be with the" he hesitated here and practically spit the next words like some kind of insult, "Cullen boy". He said the word boy like it was a question, or maybe just questionable.

The three of us looked at Billy with lots of questions. Jake was the first to voice them.

"Dad, is something wrong with Bella? And why did you call Sam? He doesn't even know Bella."

"Yes Jacob. I am worried about Bella. She went for a walk with her, with Cullen and she hasn't returned. Charlie cannot find her. Sam may not know Bella but he knows the forest. If she can be found, he will find her." Billy answered calmly. But he didn't look calm, his wise deep set eyes held fury behind them.

Jake's response was not as calm. "OH, no, I'm going to help them look for her!" he said jumping to his feet off the sofa.

Embry and I were right behind him when we heard Billy bellow, "NO! You will stay here Jacob. Sam and his friends will handle this business."

The three of us stared wide eyed at the man who was usually quiet and calm, so full of wisdom. We didn't know what to do or say. The phone rang again. It was Sue Clearwater, she had heard about Bella and wanted to know what was going on. Billy began explaining the situation. Jake, Embry and I went into the living room and stood by the door. We were all worried about Bella. Jake knew her best, and I had never really been able to talk with her myself, but I always listened when Jake wanted to talk about her.

I know most guys just zone out when their friends are talking about their girlfriends or crush or whatever but I'd listen to just about anything to learn more about the most beautiful girl, I would never get to ask out, because my best friend wanted her and got there first, lucky Jacob.

*************flashback****************** last May**********************************

"You should have seen her Quil. She was so hot, more than hot, like beautiful. She's like timeless or something. And I even got to dance with her. Her boyfriend was so jealous. Man what does she see in that pretty boy? I mean sure he's rich and all, but he's so possessive and protective, like he thinks he owns her or something. UH, I hate him. Friggen Cullens. There must be something wrong with that family. I mean the legends come from something right? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. They are probably just as bad as their great grandparents or whatever." Jake went on and on.

****************************flash back over *******************************************

He had told me about seeing her with Cullen when he and Billy were down at Charlie's a few other times last year. He told me about how Bella had made Billy and him dinner a few times. Of course she was a great cook. And even though she had a rich, senior, boyfriend she was always kind and even attentive to Jake when their families were thrown together. That's just the kind of girl she seemed to be. Every time he told me about her I would find myself wishing I could find out for myself.

Billy had no sooner hung up and the phone was ringing again. What was he like some kind of La Push/Forks news channel? I couldn't take it anymore. Jacob had to listen to his Dad, but I didn't. I decided to say good bye to the guys and made up an excuse about my mom wanting me home early. I was going to drive to Forks and find out what the hell was going on. Embry asked me to give him a ride home. Jake was just sitting with his eyebrows furrowed together in worry for his friend, staring at the carpet in front of him. He barely noticed when Embry and I left.

I dropped Embry off and drove toward my house, but kept on going to the highway. 12 minutes later I was in Forks and driving down the street toward the Swan's home. I had just got out of my car when I saw them coming out of the woods.

It was Sam, and he was cradling her like a baby. She was soaking wet, with dirt and leaves all over her clothes and in her long tangled hair. Her eyes were vacant and she was mumbling almost chant like, "he's gone, he's gone, he's gone".

I stared, my eyes wide and unbelieving. Who would do this to her? She looked so small and defenseless, so broken in Sam's arms. I couldn't help it; a surge of hate ran through me for a guy I'd never even met. Edward Cullen. What a loser. I'd like to come across him in a dark ally; it would make all the working out worth it to give him what he deserved.

I watched as Sam gave her to her Dad. I heard the Chief say, "I'm here baby" and then "I've got her".

She was safe, she was with her Dad. I watched as the Chief carried her inside. Then I got back in my car and drove home. I felt so bad for her. I felt so much anger toward her loser boyfriend. Well who knows, maybe his loss will end up being my gain. Who am I kidding? I'm standing in a line behind my best friend. Lucky Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Justin case there is anyone who doesn't know already. I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 3 – Moving On, Sort Of**

Quil's POV

Jacob didn't have much news on Bella over the next few months. Charlie was worried. She was going to school and work, but she just hadn't returned to her normal self. It turned out she wasn't one to bounce right back after a bad break up. I guess a lot of guys would see this as a weakness in a girl. You know, think that she must be emotionally unstable or something. But I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be loved so deeply by someone. My Mom still loved my Dad like that, though we had lost him 7 years ago. If nothing else, you had to know that Isabella Swan took love seriously.

I continued dating, but never the same girl more than once. I seemed to always be able to find something wrong with each one. Most of them were shallow, and way too easy. What happened to the guy making the first move? I mean it's not like I was opposed to the attention, and I didn't mind making out on the first date, I am a guy you know. It's just that, it never made me want to go for a second date. I mean if they'd make out with me on the first date and I wasn't even pushing it, what else had they done and who had they done it with?

The Holidays had come and gone. Jake, Embry, and I had been having a great time just hanging out. I had really thrown myself into running. There is just something so free about running through the forest, or down the beach. I was spending more and more time working out and hanging out in my new space. I brought in my desk, my books, and lamp from my room. Grandpa and given me a futon for Christmas, and mom gave me a heater. I loved that when I was spending time here, instead of the incredibly noisy and busy store or apartment above, no one bothered me. It was a place where I could just be me. I didn't have to be the joking, easy going athlete I was expected to be by my friends, or the lady loving player they thought I was. I didn't have to be the son, who was the spitting image and constant reminder of my dead father to my still grieving mother. I didn't have to be the heritage honoring Quileute my grandfather was constantly after me to be. I could just be me. Just Quil. I never brought anyone here, not even Jake and Embry. I was my sanctuary.

* * *

One day late in January, Embry and I went over to Jacob's to hang out with him. He must have forgotten that we were coming though, because we didn't find him in his living room waiting for us like usual. As we headed down to his makeshift garage I saw a familiar truck. I couldn't help but notice my heart beat sped up a bit when I recognized that it was Bella's.

Embry called out to Jake, "Jake? Are you out here?"

"Yeah?" Jacob shouted back with a sigh.

With that, we walked into the garage where we found Jake sitting in front of a motorcycle engine and Bella Swan, sitting in Jake's Rabbit, looking thinner and paler than she did the last time I had seen her, the night Sam found her. But even when she was looking bad, Bella was beautiful. I noticed her appraising Embry and me as we walked in. Embry kept looking back and forth between Bella and Jake, but my eyes never left Bella. I knew a smile was slowly spreading across my face. And I just couldn't bring myself to take my eyes away from her.

"Hey guys," Jacob greeted us halfheartedly.

"Hey Jake" I returned, still not taking my eyes away from Bella. And she gave me one of her breathtaking smiles. I grinned back in response. Without thinking I winked at her, and said, "Hi, there." _Ugh Quil, I thought to myself, really a wink, do you want her to think you're an egotistical jerk. _ My stupidity didn't stop there though.

Jake continued, "Quil, Embry – this is my friend Bella."

Embry and I exchanged a knowing look. Of course we knew who she was, and how Jacob has been crushing on her since last March. "Charlie's kid, right?" I asked, holding out my hand. Bella looked at my bicep as she took my hand. "I'm Quil Ateara", I announced like I was James freaking Bond or something. Ugh what am I thinking?

"Nice to meet you Quill" she replied. My hand was actually tingling from her touch. I thought that was just something made up for chick flicks and sappy romance novels? Embry introduced himself to Bella and she responded kindly to him as well.

"So what are you guys doing? " I asked. I still hadn't moved my eyes from Bella.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes," Jacob explained.

Our interest was piqued. I finally tore my eyes away from her and toward the two bikes in front of Jacob. We began asking Jake about the project in more detail, temporarily distracted by the idea of two more bikes to add to our La Push arsenal of fun. It was then that Bella slid out of the Rabbit with a sigh.

Jacob looked up with an apology apparent on his face. "We are boring you, aren't we?" he asked.

"Naw." She said, and oddly enough it looked like the truth. "I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie."

"Oh. . . well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?" Jake asked her.

"Could I come back tomorrow?" she asked.

I nudged Embry and we exchanged a grin. Embry's was probably for Jake, but I was thinking about how I could swing an invitation too. I'm pretty good with an engine, and I've got a bike of my own. I felt a little guilty when I saw Jake's smile.

"That would be great!" he said enthusiastically.

"If you make a list" Bella continued, "we can go shop for parts".

Jake's face fell a little at that saying, "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything."

But Bella was adamant, "No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise."

Embry rolled his eyes. Jake was eating this up.

"That doesn't seem right", Jake replied.

But Bella wasn't having it, "Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?

Jake smiled. "Okay, you're getting a deal."

"Not to mention the riding lessons" Bella innocently added.

I couldn't help but grin. "I'd love to be the one to give her riding lessons." I whispered to Embry.

Jake's hand flashed out to smack me on the back of the head. I knew he thought I meant it suggestively. I would let him continue to think this. It's better than the truth. That I couldn't wait to snatch this beautiful girl out of this grasp. _Wow I wonder what it would be like to have Bella ride with me on my bike. I imagined her hands wrapped tightly around my waist, knees hugging my thighs. Jeesh, snap out of fantasy land Quil._

"That's it," Jake muttered, "get out."

"No, really, I have to go, "Bella protested heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob."

Jake had this weird faraway look that I recognized. Embry and I couldn't help but tease him a bit. "Wooooo!" we chorused.

And with that Jake threw himself at the two of us. Fists flew everywhere, and we all ended up sprawled on the floor if his garage laughing.

As the scuffle came to an abrupt end Jake threw us a dead serious look and threatened, "If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow…" But he didn't have to finish we both knew he wanted to be alone with Bella.

And he was finally going to get his wish, my wish. I would honor my friend's wishes, but I thought I should lay a little groundwork of my own anyway. After all, Bella was a junior like me; she might see Jake as just a friend, a younger brother. _ Hey a guy can wish. _

So I looked at Jake and spoke in my usual joking tone, "Hey man, you might have first dibs, but mess up with Bella, and I am all about making that little angel mine." And then I laughed, because that is what they expected me to do. But I had never been more serious about anything.

Jake and Embry laughed too, but I couldn't help but wonder by the look in Jacob's eyes, if part of him at least, did believe me.

Embry wasn't feeling so well, so the two of us took off in my car leaving Jacob to obsess over his new project, and his new girl. And again I say, lucky Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N**__ – This chapter is for those of you who are wondering, what is Bella thinking? Reminder this is my "Twi –World" so we are playing by my rules now. I'll try to keep Bella in Character, but she is going to be trying to get over Edward instead of grasping at delusions. In doing so, her character will change and grow. _

**Chapter 4 – Bella, The Other Side of Nothing**

**Bella's POV**

"_The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now reared high up and washed over my head, pulling me under. I did not resurface." p. 84 New Moon._

_October……….November………. December……………….January. . . _

Edward had been my everything. My entire world revolved around him and his family. When he left, I was left with nothing. For months I've had nothing, been nothing, done nothing. I had kept my promise to him. I was taking care of myself for Charlie. At least I thought I was. I went to school, kept up my grades, made dinner, went to work and then did nothing. I tried to stop doing anything that would remind me of him. The problem was everything I'd loved to do would remind me of him. So I stopped listening to music, I stopped talking to my friends, I never watched TV, I didn't even read anymore. I tried to eat, but it was hard, I just never had an appetite, so I mostly picked at my food. I just existed in the nothingness that was life without Edward.

I thought I was fooling Charlie at least, he was the only one I cared to fool anyway. Boy was I wrong. I was shocked when he exploded at me one morning at breakfast. He was threatening to send me to my mother. He was at a loss; he didn't know how to help me. I wasn't getting any better. I knew that he identified with my pain. My mother had left him, and I know he still carries a torch for her. We are a lot alike I guess, Dad and me. I was so mad at myself. I hadn't fooled him at all. I could have just locked myself in my room and cried every day. That's what I felt like doing. It really made me mad. But at least it made me feel something. I hadn't been feeling anything other than the pain and the nothingness for months. I told Dad, on no uncertain terms, that I wasn't going anywhere. This was my home. I wasn't changing schools again. So he could just back off. I mean I am still a teenager; the last thing I want is my Dad telling me what I have to do.

That morning signaled the start of my new life, the other side of nothing. And I was back at square one. I walked into school that morning aware of what was happening around me for the first time in months and I felt like a stranger, or worse, invisible. I walked through the halls and no one said Hi to me. I sat in my classes and it was like even the teachers couldn't see me, like they just looked through me or something. I sat at my usual lunch table and tried to catch up on the conversation, on what was going on, but I was lost. How out of it have I been for the past few months? I couldn't help but glance over at the still empty table where_ they_ had always sat. Some of the anger I had felt this morning with Charlie began to fill up my chest again. What have you done to me Edward Cullen, I thought to myself? What have I let you do to me? This is what I get for giving my heart away. Well that is it, I am done with love. I tried to convince myself. I wasn't over him. But I was going to try to take back my pathetic life. And I was making the decisions for myself now. Never again will a guy tell me what I can and cannot do. I am going to be my own person. I just need to figure out who that is, because I'm not sure anymore.

Angela must have seen the emotion playing on my face, as I was making all of these self declarations in my head. "Bella," she asked timidly, "are you okay?"

"No Ang, I'm not," I admitted, "but I think I am going to be." "What are you doing tonight? I sure could use a friend to talk things through with," I asked. She looked shocked, but pleased.

"Actually, I'm babysitting the twins for my parents, but you could come by and hang out with me if you want. They go to bed early, so I get kind of bored." Angela replied.

"Okay, what time should I come over?" I asked her.

"How about 7:30? The twins go to bed at 7:00." She quickly replied.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." I said picking up my tray to clear it.

As I stood up I noticed that the entire table was staring at me with looks of shock on their faces. I wasn't sure how they had even noticed Angela and I talking, we are both rather soft spoken, but they must have. I saw Mike Newton, elbow Tyler Crowley and whisper something that made them both grin. Whatever he said made Jessica and Lauren glower in my direction. I picked up my bag and waved good bye to Angela heading off to Biology, and unfortunately got held up in the hall. I could hear Lauren and Jess coming up behind me, and couldn't help catching a bit of their conversation.

"Oh joy, it looks like Bella's back" Lauren said to Jess.

I could just see the two of them rolling their eyes and flipping their shiny blond hair. I hurried through the crowd not wanting to hear any more of their conversation. I couldn't help but ponder though, was I back? Am I ready to start over on the other side of my nothing? Well ready or not, here I go, I mused.

* * *

I went straight home after school like always. I got started on dinner. I decided on Lasagna. I kept myself busy getting an early start on the weekend's homework while it was baking. I had the table set and dinner on the table just as Charlie walked through the door.

"How was your day Dad?" I asked as he sat down with me, giving me a strange look.

"Okay," he answered tentatively.

I plowed own, trying to make my voice sound light, "Would it be okay if I went to Angela Weber's house after dinner? She is babysitting the twins tonight and wanted some company." I tried not to be offended by his shocked look, I mean I have been doing nothing for months; this was a bit out of character.

"Sure Bells, that sounds like a great idea honey." He answered. And I thought I saw a bit of smugness in him. I guess he had finally helped me awaken from my stupor of nothingness. I do love my Dad.

Angela was a great choice for the thinking out loud that I needed to do. She never pressed me on details about anything. She never brought up my horrible withdrawn behavior over the past few months. She just let me vent the thoughts and feelings I had been having all day. She offered no suggestions. And only asked questions to clarify something I shared. And remarkably she never judged me. I knew then, she was a great friend.

In many ways she was a better friend than Alice. She didn't want to make me into what she thought I should be. She just accepted me, pathetic as I was, and was willing to walk through my time of self discovery along side me. Before I left, she gave me one piece of advice.

"Bella we are only 17. It's all still ahead of us and our options are limitless. If you don't like who you are, or parts of who you are, just decide who you want to be and act on it. It is our actions that define us; not our thoughts, or fears, or even our desires."

"Thanks Ang, I'll give that some thought. I didn't know you were so wise."I responded sincerely. "I'm not," she quipped, "I just have a great youth pastor, and I pay attention."

_**A/N**__ – the next chapter will bring us up to date with Bella, discovering the bikes and heading to Jake's and meeting Embry and Quil. So what do you think so far? This is my first Fan Fic. So I'm curious to how folks are re_


	5. Chapter 5

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N**__ – More Bella! How and Why did she get the bikes? What does she think of the guys in Jake's garage? More importantly what does she think of Quil?_

**Chapter 5 – Being Bella**

**Bella's POV**

I fell asleep that night thinking about who I wanted to be. Angela's words of wisdom had really stuck with me. I knew who I didn't want to be. I didn't want to be, a pathetic, dependent, girl who was defined by who she was with, or not with, instead of who she was. I wanted to be someone who was strong, brave, independent, daring even. But not safe, I am definitely tired of playing it safe. I'm tired of keeping a promise to an oath breaker.

"It will be as if I'd never existed," the stupid lying, heart breaking, breathtakingly beautiful vampire I am still in love with had promised. Maybe if I had been those things he would have found me more interesting, he wouldn't have left me. No. No. No. wrong path Bella, I corrected myself. But I didn't know how to be any of those things. I mean, I can't even walk across a flat stable surface without falling. I fell asleep pondering these things. You would think my turn toward living again would have put a stop to the nightmares. But it didn't, I awoke panting, sweat covering my forehead, hands clamped over my own mouth trying to stifle the scream that signaled the end of my never ending nightmare.

I looked at the clock, 7:00. I didn't have to be at Newton's until noon. Dad was already at work. I took my time getting ready. I took a long shower, spending much more time than usual on my hair, dressing for a comfortable morning at home before work. Sweats and a thread bear t-shirt that was a bit small, but one of my favorites. I made a bowl of cereal and grabbed the newspaper from where Charlie had left it on the kitchen counter. As I was browsing through the paper I saw an ad for a Yoga class at the local YWCA, why would anyone want to humiliate themselves in public like that I wondered. Then, I remembered that Mom and Phil had bought me a Yoga DVD last Christmas, joking that maybe it would help improve my balance. I had rolled my eyes and thrown it aside. But it got me thinking about what Ang had said, our actions define us, not our fears. I decided Bella has balance, or at least she is going to try to get some. What do people with balance do? Yoga. Yoga personifies balance. I ran up to my room and dug into the bottom of the junk drawer in my bed side table. There it was. The plastic wrapper was still on the DVD, so I tore it open. I headed back down stairs and popped it in the living room DVD player. Okay. I'll admit I was pitiful. I spent a lot of time falling and face planted more times than I care to admit. But I did it. And I really liked the breathing part of the exercises. It seems like I hadn't really been breathing, really breathing, for months. I was going to do this again; I see a new morning routine forming for me.

I was glad when it was time to get ready for work, and I headed for Newton's a few minutes early. Mrs. Newton and Mike were both there, unfortunately customers were not. Business was slow. So I was disappointed but not surprised when just two hours into my shift, Mrs. Newton sent me home. I mean, why pay me to do nothing. I was in no hurry to get home to my empty house, and I had nothing else to do, so I took a very roundabout route home.

My truck was roaring loudly and I was only half paying attention to the road, there was no traffic this afternoon, when the sight caught my attention. I pulled over to the curb in front of the Markses' house. A big cardboard sign was leaning against their mailbox, For Sale, AS IS, the sign read. Behind sat two dilapidated, rusting, motorcycles. I knew what Charlie thought of motorcycles, he had told me often enough, reckless and stupid. But Charlie was a cop and he only saw the negative results of motorcycles. When I thought to myself, who rides motorcycles the adjectives I came up with were not reckless and stupid but daring and brave; maybe dangerous but in a cool kind way. I was intrigued. Does the new and improved Bella ride a motorcycle? I decided she did. What had gotten into me today?

_I went to the Markses' front door and rang the bell. One of the Marks boys, the younger one, opened the door. I think he is a freshman. I couldn't remember his name, but he had no trouble remembering mine._

"_Bella Swan?' he asked in surprise. _

"_How much do you want for the bike?" I asked, jerking my thumb over toward the sales display in his front yard. _

"_Are you serious?" he demanded. _

"_Of course I am." _

"_They don't work." He said. _

_I sighed, "Yea I guessed that from the sign, how much?" _

"_If you really want one, just take it. My mom made my dad move them down to the road so they'd get picked up with the garbage." _

"_Are you sure about that" _

"_Sure you want to ask her?" _

_It was probably better not to involve any adults who might mention this to Charlie. "No, I believe you." _

"_You want me to help you?"He offered. "They're not light." _

_Okay, thanks. I only need one though." _

"_Might as well take both," the boy said. "Maybe you could scavenge some parts." _

_He followed me to my truck and helped me load both of the heavy bikes into the back. He seemed eager to be rid of them, so I didn't argue. _

"_What are you going to do with them" he asked, "Dowling would charge more to fix them than they'd be worth running?" _

_I leaned up against my beat up truck, and inspiration hit. "You know what: that's okay. I know someone who builds cars." _

"_Oh. That's good." He smiled in relief. He waved as I pulled away, still smiling. Friendly kid. (New Moon, p.127-128)_

I pulled over a few blocks away and grabbed my cell phone. "Chief Swan, please," I said when the deputy answered; "It's Bella."

He called for Charlie. "What's wrong Bella?" Charlie demanded as soon as he picked up.

"Can't I call you at work without an emergency?"

He was quiet for a moment and then said, "You never have before. Is there an emergency?"

"No. I just wanted directions to the Blacks' place. I'm not sure I can remember the way. I want to visit Jacob. I haven't seen him in months."

Charlie's response was much happier now. He asked if I had a pen, and gave me the directions. I assured him I'd be home for dinner; I didn't want him following me to La Push. So now I had a dead line. I hung up with Charlie and headed out, a girl with a purpose.

I pulled in at the Black's house, and jumped out of my truck. Jacob met me halfway to the house.

"Bella!" He called to me with a wide grin. His hair wasn't pulled back into his usual ponytail, and it fell like black satin curtains on either side of his broad face. Jacob had grown since the last time I saw him.

"Hey Jacob!" I smiled, realizing I was genuinely pleased to see him. I'd forgotten how much I really like Jacob Black. "You grew again!" I accused in amazement.

He laughed, his smile getting even wider. "Six five" he announced seeming pleased with himself.

"Is it ever going to stop?" I shook my head, "you are huge."

"Still a bean pole, though." he grimaced. I couldn't agree, but let it go.

Jacob was more than happy to jump into my little scheme with both feet. Before I knew it I was sitting in his Rabbit, watching him as he began to pull apart the bikes. With a little persuasion, I was able to wrangle him into a deal. He would fix up the bikes and give me riding lessons, all in secret of course, and in return I would pay for the parts.

While he worked Jacob chattered away happily. He didn't mention how pale and thin I looked compared to the last time I saw him. He didn't ask about the dark circles still etched under my eyes. It was like he knew just what I needed; companionship, camaraderie, and a project; something to do while I was figuring out who Bella Swan is. He updated me on the progress of his sophomore year at school, running on about his classes and his two best friends, Quil and Embry.

We were still discussing them when Jake's head turned, and I listened "speak of the devil," he mumbled "and the devil shall appear."

Then, I heard it too.

"Jake, Jake? Are you out here?"

"Yeah?" Jacob shouted back with a sigh.

Two tall russet skinned boys strolled around the corner and into the garage. One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one side tucked behind his left ear while the right side hung free. The other boy was only slightly shorter, but he was more muscular. His white T-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed a little older than the other boy. He stood with a confidence that was somehow incredibly sexy. His hair was cut short, almost a buzz. And I found myself staring just a little too long at him. That is when I noticed that his eyes were appraising as well. As a matter of fact, even as Jacob began talking, his eyes never left mine. It was a little disconcerting. I knew I shouldn't be thinking this, I mean I am still in love with Edward, and I'm here visiting a friend, not scouting for men, but I couldn't help myself. This guy was a sight to behold.

"Hey guys," Jacob greeted them halfheartedly.

"Hey Jake" the burly one returned, still not taking his eyes away from mine. I couldn't help but smile at him. He grinned back in response. And then he winked at me, and said, "Hi, there."

Jake continued, "Quil, Embry – this is my friend Bella."

Embry and Quil exchanged a knowing look. "Charlie's kid, right?" the winking boy asked, holding out my hand. I couldn't help but notice how his bicep flexed as he took my hand.

Oh my, my, my, I thought.

"I'm Quil Ateara", he announced.

"Nice to meet you Quill" I replied. My hand tingled at his touch. It was strange for this to happen with someone I didn't even know yet. What does it mean, I wondered? I tried to shrug it off.

"So what are you guys doing? " Quil asked Jake, though he still hadn't moved his eyes from mine.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes," Jacob explained.

Their interest was finally piqued. Quil released his gaze and moved his attention toward the two bikes in front of Jacob. They began asking Jake about the project in more detail. I checked the time on my phone, sighed, and slid out of the Rabbit.

Jacob looked up with an apology apparent on his face. "We are boring you, aren't we?" he asked.

"Naw." I answered. And oddly enough they weren't, even with all the boy talk. It was nice just being somewhere that I didn't feel invisible and that didn't remind me of him. "I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie."

"Oh. . . well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?" Jake asked me.

"Could I come back tomorrow?" I asked.

Quil nudged Embry and exchanged a grin.

"That would be great!" Jake said enthusiastically.

"If you make a list" I continued, "we can go shop for parts".

Jake's face fell a little at that, saying, "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything."

But I was adamant, "No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You just have to supply the labor and expertise."

Embry rolled his eyes. I wonder what that was about.

"That doesn't seem right", Jake replied.

But I charged on, "Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?

Jake smiled. "Okay, you're getting a deal."

"Not to mention the riding lessons" I added.

Quil whispered something to Embry.

Jake's hand flashed out to smack him on the back of the head_._ "That's it," Jake muttered, "get out."

"No, really, I have to go, " I protested heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob."

As I left the garage I heard a chorus, "Wooooo!" Quil and Embry teased. And seconds later I heard the sounds of a scuffle.

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow…" Jacob threatened. I kept walking toward me truck and smiled as I heard more laughter coming from the garage.

This had been a good move. New Bella was on her way now, and I hadn't smiled just to smile in months. It was nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N**__ – Thanks to the folks who have subscribed for my updates and especially to those who have reviewed. It really is encouraging; to know someone actually reads what you write. I love reviews! Well here we go, back to Quil. Buckle up we are getting ready to go off roading with the story!_

**Chapter 6 – Jacob's got Bella on the Brain**

**Quil's POV**

It's finally Friday. I've been trying to trying all week to find one girl to turn my head, hold my attention, for just a minute. But it's useless; all I ever see or hear about any more is Bella. Embry has been out sick all week, and he must be really bad because he hasn't even answered the phone when I called to check on him. So I don't even have him here as a buffer between me and Jake's yammering. Not that I really want to stop him, I love hearing about Bella, but at the same time I hate thinking about her being with Jake all the time. I know he says she just wants to be friends, but it is so obvious that he wants her to be his.

**************************flashback**************Monday at school *********************

"So Jacob how was your Sunday with Bella?" I foolishly asked.

"It was great Quil." Jacob gushed. "Bella is so easy to talk to, easy to please. And I love to hear her laugh. How many beautiful girls do you know who are perfectly content to roam around a junk yard and auto parts store all day, and hang out in a garage most of the evening?"

"So, what did you talk about all day? Wasn't it awkward? I usually run out of things to say within the first 30 minutes of a date." I asked.

"No, it wasn't. And I guess it wasn't really a date, so maybe that helped. That Cullen sure did a number on her heart. But we talked about everything and nothing; like how to properly calculate someone's true age, I told her a lot of stories, we laughed a lot. And we talked about you and Embry too."

"Oh really what did Bella have to say about us?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Jacob scrunched his eyebrows together just for a second, like he didn't like what he was going to say. "Well, she said that she liked you both and that you were funny." He paused for a second like he was remembering something. "Quil," he asked in a serious tone, "do you like Bella?"

My heart started racing. I wasn't expecting this question. Should I tell him the truth, I mean I kind of already had in his garage, but I had tried to make it sound like a joke. I once again opted for honesty with a side of humor. "Sure Jacob, Bella is a great girl, and I'm looking forward to getting to know her better. I can tell how much you like her. But since she'd be crazy to go for you while I'm hanging around you better watch your back man."

And then I slugged him on the shoulder as hard as I could. He slugged me back and we were both laughing again.

*****************flashback***********************Tuesday *****************************

"Man she actually asked me if I was sick of her yet. Can you believe that? She has no idea how beautiful she is, which of course makes her even more beautiful. And when I asked her if she was just coming around because of the bikes, you know, she said she likes spending time with me and she asked me over to her house to do homework." Jacob was going on and on about Bella again at lunch.

"So she asked you over, is that like a date?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm not sure, I don't think so, she always calling me a great friend, and stuff, but I think she is just really afraid of getting her heart broken again. So I'm willing to be friends first. She's worth the wait."

_I hope not Jacob my friend, I hope you grow tired of waiting around for her, and find someone new,_ I thought to my guilt ridden self.

****************flashback**********************Thursday at lunch ************************

"She makes the best lasagna you'll ever taste. I had like three helpings. And she is so smart too. She has like the biggest heart I've ever seen. She practically forced a platter on me for my Dad. "

_Ahhh Man, Bella, Bella, Bella; could he talk of nothing else? And did she have to be so perfect? _ _I mean surely this girl must have some flaws, some annoying habits maybe. All this Bella talk is not helping me in my quest to not want to be with her._ "So Jake," I asked when he stopped talking to take a drink of his milk, what are you doing Friday night? Did you want to hang out or something?" I asked.

"Sorry Man, Bella's coming up to my place Friday. And we have another study session is in the works for Saturday." He answered. Following up with, "Have you heard from Embry? I noticed he's still not in school today."

"No, I haven't, and I'm starting to get worried about him. Maybe I'll stop by his house after school today." I replied.

*****************************end flashback*******************************************

But Embry wasn't home when I checked on him after school. His mom said the weirdest thing too, she said he was with Sam Uley. But Embry hates Sam and his mini-gang. Why would Embry be hanging out with them? I told Jake about it at lunch. Hopefully Embry would be back to school on Monday and Jacob and I could talk some sense into him.

I hung out in my office (that's what I decided to call my work out/ hang out space, it reminds of the Fonz and Happy Days reruns) Friday night, working out and then reading some of the Pride and Prejudice novel assigned in my AP English class. I was lost during most of it. I worked around the store for Mom all day on Saturday. By Sunday morning I was going stir crazy. Embry was still hanging out with Sam's gang, and I needed to get out. So I decided to go for an extended run on some of the forest paths.

I was running on a path fairly deep in the forest but close to one of the winding dirt roads that serpentine up the rugged terrain, when I heard the sounds of motorcycles flying through the dirt road. I started looking around and before I knew it, just a few yards ahead of me, I saw Bella on her red motorcycle falling to the right and sliding toward the edge of the forest. I heard the engine roar, and caught a glimpse of her as she lay on the forest floor, moss covering her face, with the bike on top of her.

I had just reached her and yanked the bike up off of her when I heard Jacob yell, "Bella".

I laid the bike down on the side of the road and was kneeling beside her as Jacob came sliding in on the other side.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked.

"I'm great" she replied with a big grin on her face, "l didn't hurt the bike did I?"

Jake and I laughed.

"No", I answered, "but you sure did a number on your forehead, your gushing blood like crazy Bella." I swiftly removed my t-shirt and crumpled it up, placing it with a little pressure on Bella's forehead to stop the bleeding.

"I think we better get you to the hospital Bells" Jacob cried.

Bella began to protest, "No Jake, I'm fine. It's just a little blood."

I cut her off, "Bella, you are definitely going to need stitches."

Jake looked over at me, nodding his head in agreement. "Quil, stay here with her and I'll go get the truck." Jake said over his shoulder moving toward his black Harley.

I nodded. Jake sped off, and I turned my eyes to Bella, my left hand still holding the t-shirt to her forehead. I looked down at her and noticed that she looked so fragile; I gently placed my right hand alongside her cheek and looked into her eyes asking "Are you feeling dizzy, Bella?" Seeing spots or anything?"

"No," she breathed almost in a whisper.

I heard her loud ancient truck barreling down the road and decided against pulling her to her feet. Instead I pulled her left hand up and placed it on the t-shirt reminding her to keep gentle pressure on it and I scooped her up, bridal style in my arms. Jake had the passenger door open and I placed her in the truck. She scooted over to the middle and Jacob walked around the truck throwing her bike in the back, next to his. I slid in next to her and shut the door. Jake was back in the driver's seat in a flash. Apparently Chief Swan didn't know about the bikes and so Bella wanted us to drop them off at Billy's before heading to town, so she wouldn't get in trouble. Jake did as she asked, and even gave in to her when she wanted to stop at home and change clothes before heading to the E.R.

"What is taking her so long," I asked Jake as we waited downstairs in the kitchen. "Maybe you should go up there and check on her."

"Bella," he called up the stairs.

"I'm coming," she called back.

Bella came down the stairs looking a lot better than when she had gone up. She had cleaned most of the blood, and all of the dirt and moss off her face, and she had a fresh pair of jeans and a button down shirt on.

"So, how do I look?" she asked the two of us.

"Better" I offered.

"But do I look like I tripped in Jake's garage and fell on a hammer?" she asked.

"I guess" Jacob shrugged. "Let's just get going before you bleed to death okay."

We were all back in Bella's old excuse for a truck and on our way to the E. R. when Bella looked up at me and said, "Sorry about your shirt Quil, I thought our story would play out better if I kept it until we get to the hospital."

"No problem Bella, I'm just hope you're going to be okay."

"I think I have an extra shirt in my backpack Quil. You can grab it out of the truck bed when we get the hospital." Jake said with a sigh.

Bella had to get seven stitches to close the cut on her forehead. I watched Bella intently, as Jacob held her hand, while Dr. Snow was sewing her stitches. I caught her gaze flicker over to me more than once while we were there. We drove back to my house where I picked up my car and explained what was going on to my mom. Jake drove Bella home and was waiting for me to pick him up and bring him back to La Push.

On the way back to La Push Jake thanked me. "Thanks Quil for being there for me and for Bella today. It's nice to have friends to count on, you know, in a crisis and all."

"No problem Jake, I'm just glad I was there and was able to help. I hope she'll be feeling better soon." And I meant it. I was glad to be there today, to help her, to hold her when she needed it. That had been great. And I wouldn't think about how I was wishing it was me holding her hand, and driving her home. She's a great girl, but she's Jake's girl. Not mine. She's not really his girl either, yet. But it's probably only a matter of time like Jake had said earlier in the week. And again I thought something that has been popping up in my thoughts a lot lately. Lucky Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N**__ – Thanks to the folks who have subscribed for my updates and especially to those who have reviewed. It really is encouraging; to know someone actually reads what you write. I love reviews! _

_So where is Bella's head, and who will win her heart? Who knows, well I do, but you'll have to wait to see how that unfolds._

**Chapter 7 – Reflecting**

**Bella's POV**

I am sitting on my bed, reflecting on the most amazing day. Most people wouldn't call a day that ends in a trip to the E.R. amazing, but over the years I've come to regard the place with a status more along the lines of the dentist. Not a place you love to visit, but inevitable none the less. It's amazing because of the things I did today. They were things that safe Bella, klutzy Bella, _his_ Bella, would never have done. It had started out great. I did my yoga video, and I didn't fall on my face once! I'm still not balanced or graceful, but I am definitely seeing some improvement. And I just love the way it helps me to breathe, deep and full. I just can never seem to get enough of that.

I'd made a major dent in my laundry and usual weekend cleaning before getting the call from Jacob. After which, I rushed up to La Push to get my first ever motorcycle lesson. Brave, daring Bella was ready for her first ride. Of course it didn't end up as either brave or daring, but it was a rush. The wind blowing through my hair, feeling the engine purring under me; it was a feeling of freedom and power I've never experienced on my own before. It was a short-lived feeling, but still, one I was eager to explore again. Jake was going to disconnect the foot break that caused my spill, so I wouldn't make that mistake again.

Of course there was the situation brewing with Jake. I really liked him a lot, but not as much as he seemed to like me, or at least not in the same way. I have been totally open with him. He knows I'm not over Edward. But still, the lines between friendship and something more always seem blurry with Jake and me. He is always taking my hand, or pulling me close. I didn't help matters today when he told me about Embry and Sam's gang. But I could see how he was hurting and my heart just broke for him. I couldn't help but put my arms around him and comfort him. I hope he hadn't read too much into that hug.

And then there is Jacob's friend Quil. He had come out of nowhere today when I wrecked my bike. He yanked the motorcycle off of me like it was a 10 speed bicycle. That chiseled form and brawny build really remind me of Emmet sometimes. A brown eyed russet skinned breath taking kind of Emmet. He had taken his shirt off and pressed it into my cut, before I had even, fully registered he was there. And there was this moment, when Jacob went to get the truck that Quil seemed different. It was like he let his guard down or something. He gave me the most soul-piercing gaze, placed his hand gently on my cheek and asked me, if I was feeling dizzy, or seeing spots. His touch gave me a shiver and though I hadn't been dizzy a minute before, when he looked into my eyes like that, it did kind of take my breath away. I had tried to say no, but I'm not sure if he heard me. I was distracted for a moment by the way his skin was glistening in the sunlight that was breaking through the trees. He must have been sweating quite a bit before he decided to play knight in shining armor to my damsel in distress.

Then he pulled my left hand up and placed it on his crumpled t-shirt and in a voice filled with a tenderness you would never believe could come out of him, he said, "Remember to keep pressure on it Bella, but not too hard, okay?"

And then he scooped me up, in his big arms and placed me in my truck. I slid over to the middle while Jacob walked around the truck throwing my bike in the back, next to his. But when Quil slid in next to me and shut the door, there was no longer any sign of the tenderness I had just witnessed. He came with us to the E. R. and I tried to steal a few glances his way while Dr. Snow was stitching me up. Each time I did so, his attention was totally on me, but I couldn't read the expression on his face. The difference puzzled me exceedingly.

Jacob drove to Quil's house where Quil picked up his car after explaining what was going on to his mom. Jake drove me home and just a few minutes later Quil came and picked him up. All in all it had been a very interesting day. One I couldn't wait to tell Angela about as soon as we were alone again. And other than the moment where I compared Quil to Emmet it had been a Cullen free day. I hadn't thought of Edward once. Was I finally getting over him? I guess only my dreams would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 8–Valentines Day**

**Bella's POV**

It's been three weeks since my spill. I've had some more cuts, scrapes, and bruises, but nothing too serious. Between the motorcycle and yoga my balance has really been improving. I haven't tripped over my own feet once this week.

Jake and I have been hanging out a lot. If I'm not working after school and on weekends Jake and I are riding our motorcycles, doing homework, or walking on the beach. Quil rides with us sometimes, he has a bike too. Quil brought a helmet over to Jake's for me the day after my trip to the E.R.; he said he had found it lying around his garage. I almost refused, but after considering my long term track record at the E.R. and the fact that it conceals my identity fairly well, should someone who knows Charlie spot me ripping around La Push I decided helmets are smart. And it was kind of sweet of Quil. I do however miss the rush of the wind whipping through my hair. The new Bella rides motorcycles, but she wears a helmet while she's doing it. The new Bella is growing on me.

We began a new unit in gym; Track and field. Ordinarily I would be freaking out and spending a lot of time in the nurse's office with a phys. Ed. Unit like track. My new found balance however was opening up yet another possibility that had never crossed my mind before. In a million years I never would have guessed that I would love long distance running, cross country coach calls it. I'm not a fast sprinter, and I'm not coordinated enough for the hurdles, but I have found that I have great endurance, drive, and stamina. Running with supernatural beings seems to have left me with this at least. Believe it or not Coach Carr even suggested that I keep running over the spring and summer and go out for the cross country team in the fall. I think that I will. I never thought athlete would be a description that followed the Bella is … statement. I'm even surprising myself. The deep breathing and endorphin high that accompany running releases the tightness that sometimes seems to be permanently etched in my chest. I know it is a result of the gaping hole that still appears there from time to time.

The nightmares are not every night anymore. Still a few nights a week, I wake up in a panic, sweating, screaming, and clutching at my sides. Searching for what can't be found. A mere echo of what I want so desperately to hold on to, to remember; so that I can believe that I didn't imagine them. It's during those moments that I still miss Edward, and his family, as much as the day that he left me standing in the forest.

I was shocked at school on Wednesday when the flowers began to arrive. I haven't been paying attention to the calendar; just trying to live life one day at a time. It seemed like every girl in the high school that had a boyfriend was walking around with flowers. Ugh… Valentine's Day; it was horrible. I had been doing so much better. My appetite was back and my color was looking better these days from my new found morning ritual. I did 30 minutes of yoga, followed by a 30 – 45 minute run, and a decent breakfast. After just a few weeks of the routine, I had started to see a difference. My frame while still slight was losing some of it's softness, I was actually gaining muscle tone. Who knew it was possible?

Well, it was on this awful holiday that Mike finally cornered me. He and Jessica were on an off swing of their, on again, off again, pendulum like relationship.

"So Bella," Mike said to me at lunch, "since I see that you don't have a Valentine this year how about letting me take you to a movie tonight in Port Angeles?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike I have other plans. I'm meeting my friend in La Push tonight." I answered a little too quickly. His face fell. He looked crushed. I couldn't take making anyone feel that way, not today. I knew the feeling too well. So against my own better judgment I added, "But I've wanted to go to the movies, if you aren't doing anything on Friday, I'm thinking of putting a group together." I emphasized the word group.

His spirits immediately lifted. Mike was so easy to please sometimes. "Sure, I'll ask around. Maybe Ben and Angela, or Lauren and Tyler"

Oh, crap he was going to try to make this some kind of double date. I'd better put a stop to that. "Be sure to ask Jessica, and Katie too. I'm going to ask some of my friends from La Push, the more the merrier, you know."

His smile faded a bit, but nothing could keep Mike down for long. Maybe he was just glad I was finished ignoring him.

After school I stopped at the grocery store and got one of those packs of Valentines you buy for your entire class in elementary school. Since today was Valentine's Day they were 50% off. I found the perfect one for Jake. Cute enough, but one that allowed me to keep the lines clear in our relationship without ignoring the day. It had a picture of Miley Cyrus on the front with her guitar and said You Rock, best friend, Happy Valentine's Day. I signed it and put it in the little envelope. I was always teasing him about how I knew he secretly had a crush on her. Perfect. I threw the rest of the pack in my back pack.

I was surprised to see Quil with Jake when I arrived. He had given Jake a ride home from school and the two were leaning against Quil's car. Jacob still had his backpack slung over his right shoulder. Their conversation stopped rather abruptly when I arrived and it made me wonder if they had been talking about me. They both broke into big smiles when I jumped out of my truck and walked over to them. And they both looked even taller than the last time I had seen them just a few days ago. If I keep hanging with these Quileute boys I am going to get a serious Napoleon complex. I had Jacob's "valentine" in my hand. When Quil saw it his smile faltered for just a moment and for some reason that really upset me.

"Hi guys!" I called to them. "I'm really glad you're both here. I have an invitation to extend to you both."

"Oh yea, for what Bella?" Quil asked me securing my attention with that irresistible way he gazed into my eyes whenever he spoke directly to me.

How did he do that? I recovered from my muddled state more quickly than usual when I heard Jacob sigh.

I turned my eyes to Jake. "Well, I am putting together a group to go to the movies on Friday; you know, a group of kids from school, mostly my cafeteria crowd. I was wondering if you two would like to go with us."

"Absolutely," Jake agreed immediately.

"Well, I'll try Bella, I'll have to get back to you after I talk to my mom." was Quil's reply.

I was kind of surprised by this, because Quil's mom seemed pretty permissive in the past. He usually just made sure to check in with her, or let her know what he was doing. I was curious about this sudden change. "Why?" I asked.

"I got into a little trouble in school today, you know a detention. No big deal."

He seemed very resistant to talking about it. I glanced to Jacob to get more information, but even Jake was not forthcoming. I decided I'd better just drop it. "Well okay. Let me know." I responded lamely.

Jacob seemed very eager to change the subject. "So what's that in your hand? I see it has my name on it. Wouldn't be my valentine would it?" Jacob asked lifting his eyebrows with an impish grin.

"Well, yes, it so happens that it is." I answered brightly.

Quil suddenly seemed in a hurry to leave, and Jacob made no attempt to slow him down. "I'll see you in the morning Jake," he called practically jumping into his car, "and Happy Valentine's Day, Bella." He finished without much enthusiasm, but still with that perfect Quil gaze into my eyes.

"You to Quil" I answered. And with that he pulled away.

Jacob and I had a pleasant afternoon in his garage. He was working on the Rabbit, and I was telling him about my plan to join the cross country team in the fall. I was glad to find out Jacob had went elementary school with my valentine as well. He gave me a box of candy hearts. The one's with cute little messages on them. We shared them while we talked, and I teased Jacob about his love of all things Miley a bit more. I loved Jacob when he was like this, joking, and friendly. He really was my best friend.

Of course he couldn't go an entire afternoon without trying to blur some lines so when I said it was time for me to go I wasn't surprised when he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me close. He looked down at me with such affection and before I knew it he was placing a soft friendly kiss, quickly on my lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bella." He said.

I sighed. "Jake. I …" he interrupted me.

"It's okay Bella; I know you only see me as a friend, even if it is your best friend. I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt about you. I want to be your friend Bella, but I would really like to be more someday, when you're ready. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

I didn't know what to say. I was blushing profusely, and I didn't want Jacob to misinterpret that, I had to try to draw this line again. But I needed Jacob in my life. He was helping me heal my heart. "Jake, you really shouldn't waste your time on me, your heart would be better placed elsewhere. And you are my best friend Jake. I love spending time with you, but I don't mean to be sending you mixed signals. If it's too confusing for you, I'd understand if you didn't want to spend so much time with me."

He placed his finger on my lips to stop my speech. "No, Bella. We are friends, and I want to spend time with you. Let me worry about the rest. I know how you feel. I just wanted to be sure you knew how I feel. And even though it's going to sound kind of corny there is something else I really need you to know Bella." He lifted my chin so I was looking right into his eyes. "Bella, I will never leave you. I know what it did to you when he left, and I will never do that to you. I need to know that, to know that you can let me in, you can always count on me, not matter what. Okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. I answered ever so softly. "Thanks Jake and I do count on you, more than you probably know, but thanks." We gave each other the biggest hug. It lasted for several minutes. I was the one to release it. "Well, I'll see you on Friday, Jake. Everyone is meeting at my house around 6:30, okay?"

"I'll be there Bella." He replied. "You can count on it." And I had no doubt that I could. I knew that I could always count on Jacob. He would always be there for me.

_**A/N**__ – The next chapter will be back to Quil's POV, and you'll find out what happened in school, and what is happening between Quil and Jacob. After that we'll be off to the movies. I thought Rise of the Lycans was an incredibly appropriate flick for this crowd. - And please, please review. Have I traveled too far with Bella's changes? _


	9. Chapter 9

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 9– Confrontation**

**Quil's POV**

"That's it Jacob, I can't take it anymore, I'm going over there and making Embry talk to me. Who cares if Paul and Jared are there, at least Sam isn't. School is the only place we can talk to him."

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." Jacob agreed.

As we approached their table I could see Embry getting uncomfortable. It was Paul who broke the silence as we approached. "What do you two want?" he barked at us.

"We want to talk to our friend." I challenged. "Embry, man, what's up? What are we no longer good enough for you?" The five of us were standing less than six inches apart, and although our body language and tones were aggressive, our voices were barely above a whisper.

"You didn't do anything. But there is nothing you can do to put things back, so don't worry about it." Embry snapped with a sad look in his eyes.

"Yeah if you two want to blame someone, why don't you take it up with your new little friend, the leech whore, from Forks." Paul sneered at us.

That was it, I didn't even take the time to let the words fully register. Our little friend from Forks, I knew he was talking about Bella, sweet, loving, wonderful Bella. And he dared to call her a whore. Before anyone could even blink I had pulled back my fist and punched Paul in the mouth with every ounce of strength I had. My hand kind of hurt from it actually.

Paul began shaking uncontrollably and Embry and Jared were both holding him back. I don't know why? I was still seeing red and if Jacob had not of wrapped his arms around my chest; I would have lunged for Paul again. That's when our principal stepped into the cafeteria. Lucky me, since everyone and their sister had seen me throw the only punch, guess who has detention every day next week. This day just kept getting worse and worse.

I waited at my car for Jacob after school, like I did every day. He barely even looked me in the eye when he walked up. Something was eating him, and I just figured it was Embry, Paul, and Jared. I know that they still had me fuming. Jake didn't say anything at all until we pulled into his driveway.

"Quil," he said leaning back into the car after he climbed out, "can I talk to you about something?"

I put the car in park. I turned off the ignition, leaving the keys in the car, and got out. As I leaned against the door, I asked, "What is it Jake?"

"Quil, why did you hit Paul today?" Jake asked.

Was he serious? "You heard what he called Bella."

Jake sighed. "Yes, I did and I was damn close to hitting him myself but you beat me to it. My question though, is why? Quil, you know how I feel about Bella, right?"

I knew this conversation was going to come someday. But I wasn't really ready for it. "Yea, Jake I know." I mumbled.

"Quil, how do you really feel about her, I mean really, no more joking around."

I took a deep breath, "Look Jacob, I know how you feel about Bella, and you guys have history and all, I respect that. I'm not going to do anything to try to steal her from you or anything."

Jake was getting tense, I saw his jaw tighten and his eyes narrow. He took in a shallow breath. "You didn't answer the question Quil." He said through clenched teeth.

"Fine Jacob," the words came out in a rush, "you really want to know, I love everything about her. I think she's beautiful and kind. I love her compassion and her capacity to love so deeply. I love her adventurous spirit and that when she laughs her eyes kind of sparkle. I love that when I talk to her she looks directly into my eyes, and makes me want to..." I hesitated. "Look Jacob, I've felt this way about her for a while now, but I would never come between the two of you. You are my best friend, and I know she thinks of you the same way. It would hurt her if I tried. But I am her friend too Jake. I'm not going to ignore her, just because you like her. And if some day, she decides she would like to be more than friends with you, I will accept it. I won't like it, but I would accept it. I want her to be happy again." I took a breath and added quietly. "And if some time she decided she wanted me, I hope that you would do the same thing for me."

And that, believe it or not, is the very moment Miss Isabella Swan chose to pull into the driveway. We just looked at each other before stopping our unfinished conversation very abruptly. Both of us stood there smiling and staring at the most beautiful girl that ever came between two best friends without even knowing it. I noticed that Bella had something in her hand. It was a small envelope with Jacob's name on it; a Valentine? One of those little kids one's like you would get in kindergarten. That is so Bella. Not wanting to ignore the day but keeping it innocent. But still it had Jacob's name on it and not mine. I lost my smile for just a second, feeling sorry for myself, but Bella had seemed to notice, so I placed it firmly back. I didn't want her to worry about me.

"Hi guys!" Bella called to us. "I'm really glad you're both here. I have an invitation to extend to you both."

"Oh yea, for what Bella?" I asked, looking into the two most beautiful eyes in the world, feeling my stomach drop just a little and that familiar ache, that made me just want to reach out and hold her in my arms.

Jacob was watching me closer than usual and I heard him sigh. This caught Bella's attention and she turned her eyes away from me and toward Jake.

She continued, "Well, I am putting together a group to go to the movies on Friday; you know, a group of kids from school, mostly my cafeteria crowd. I was wondering if you two would like to go with us."

"Absolutely," Jake agreed immediately looking a little smug.

Oh man I would love to go with her anywhere, regardless of who was going along. "Well, I'll try Bella, I'll have to get back to you after I talk to my mom." I answered her. My mom was going to flip when she found out about my detention.

Bella had a puzzled look on her face, sometimes she is too perceptive. "Why?" she asked.

"I got into a little trouble in school today, you know a detention. No big deal." I tried to brush it off, she didn't need to be hurt by the horrible things Paul had said about her. Jake seemed to agree because his face told me he was offering no information on the subject either.

"Well okay. Let me know." She responded with a strange kind of tone. I couldn't place it. Disappointed or confused maybe, I'm not sure.

Jacob seized the pause as an opportunity to change the subject. "So what's that in your hand? I see it has my name on it. Wouldn't be my valentine would it?" Jacob asked lifting his eyebrows with an impish grin.

"Well, yes, it so happens that it is." She answered brightly.

That's it I need to get home. I don't need to stand here and watch Jacob the clueless gloat. It is screaming we are just friends Jake. Still I didn't see one with my name on it. "I'll see you in the morning Jake," I called as I headed to my car, "and Happy Valentine's Day, Bella." I told her, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"You to Quil" Bella answered. And with that I pulled away.

I was shocked when I got home. I'm not sure why but I decided to do the opposite of what my teenage instincts told me to do. But I did. So I just told my mom the truth about what happened. I told her I got into a fight, and with who, and why. It was kind of weird actually. When I explained what Paul said about Bella, and how angry it had made me, because it was so underserved, my mom's eyes went all misty.

"So, you hit him to protect the honor of this girl, of Bella?" she clarified.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, "so tell me about this girl."

And then I had the strangest conversation I've ever had with my mother in my life. I found myself spilling my guts to her. I told her everything from the Bonfire last May, to the motorcycle accident, to what just transpired in Jacob's driveway. It was so strange; I didn't normally talk to my mom about girls. I mean it just seems wrong. But when I had finished she just hugged me.

And then she said, "I think the detention is punishment enough Quil. I don't condone fighting, especially in school. But I . . . I'm proud of you Quil, of the man you are becoming, of your capacity to love, and your sense of honor. I know for a fact your Father would be proud of you too." And I saw a strange twinkle in her eyes, and a faraway look. It made me think maybe she was remembering something. "I don't think it will be long until this girl finds her way to you honey. It's hard to resist that kind of devotion." And then so quietly that I barely heard it she added, "I should know."

_**A/N -**__ So…. What do you think? I can't wait to go to the movies. Here's a Hint, the Chapter will be titled Three Men and a Bella. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N**__ - I decided not to make this two chapters, it's kind of long. I hope you'll enjoy the movie. Bella sure didn't._

**Chapter 10 – Three Men and a Bella**

**Bella's POV**

My plan to get a group together for the movies was quickly disintegrating. Once Lauren and Jessica found out it was my plan, they suddenly had an overriding desire to pay special attention to their hair, and made sure that Tyler and Eric and the rest were similarly busy in bogus pursuits. So in the end our group was a bit male heavy, Angela and I being the only girls, along with Ben, Mike, Jacob, and possibly Quil as well. I was really glad to have Angela along. Ben had chosen the movie; Underworld; Rise of the Lycans. I wasn't sure what it was about, but it sounded like action adventure so I figured it was a safe choice.

I spent most of Thursday and Friday thinking about the boys in my life, and the one gone from my life. I was pondering Jacob's Valentine's Day promise to me during my morning run on Friday before school. _**He**_ had once promised a similar thing, but found a loophole, and in the end _**he**_ was just a promise breaker of the worse kind. I replayed Jacob's speech in my mind, "Bella, I will never leave you. I know what it did to you when he left, and I will never do that to you. I need you to know that, to know that you can let me in, you can always count on me, not matter what." I began to wonder if I could try to let Jacob in. I already did count on him. On his sunny personality, his companionship, his willingness to accept me though I was broken. He has been a great friend to me, could we be more? For the first time since _**he**_, since Edward, _(I __could __think his name now, I'm getting stronger) _left I found myself at least able to consider the possibility of moving on, of letting someone else into my heart; maybe not just yet, but someday.

I tried to think it through a bit. I know I love Jacob. Do I love Jacob in a romantic way? Could I picture myself with him as a girlfriend? I'm not sure. Jake was always finding any excuse to touch me, holding my hand, wrapping his arms around me to pull me into a hug, and he's even stolen a kiss or two. And I really don't mind this behavior. It's not mind muddling and heart racing like it was with Edward but, it is nice, the contact, the warmth of another hand in my own.

But I was taken by surprise by where my pondering mind took me next.

I guess I was thinking about touch. A picture of Quil flashed through my memory, the first time I met him standing with a confidence that was somehow incredibly sexy, and how his eyes never left mine. It was a little disconcerting but intoxicating. I remembered how broad his shoulders were, how his flexing bicep had distracted me, even during my grief over Edward. Quil is a sight to behold. I remembered how my hand had tingled at his touch, when he took mine introducing himself.

And then another flash, Quil yanking the motorcycle off of me like it was a 10 speed bicycle. He had taken his shirt off and pressed it into my cut, before I had even, fully registered he was there. I remembered his soul-piercing gaze, as he placed his hand gently on my cheek as he spoke to me. His touch gave me a shiver and though I hadn't been dizzy a minute before, when he looked into my eyes like that, it did kind of take my breath away. I remembered how he spoke to me in a voice filled with a tenderness that you would never believe could come out of him. And then he scooped me up, in his big arms and placed me in my truck.

I was half way to La Push, almost at my turn around point when I remembered him dropping off the helmet for me like it was no big deal. I remembered his dazzling smile, and care free manner when he, Jacob, and I were joking around in the garage, at the beach, and at Billy's house.

As I remembered my last encounter with Quil I got lost deeper in my thoughts. I was inviting them both to the movie we were going to see tonight. Quil had responded to me, as usual. He secured my attention with that irresistible way he gazed into my eyes whenever he spoke directly to me. How did he do that?

And then he surprised me by saying "Well, I'll try Bella, I'll have to get back to you after I talk to my mom."

It was so out of character I had to ask, "Why?"

"I got into a little trouble in school today, you know a detention. No big deal."

I also remembered what a hurry Quil suddenly seemed to be in to leave, when he caught sight of Jacob's valentine.

How had I missed this? I had shrugged each of these encounters off and never given them a second thought. Am I attracted to Quil? Does he have some kind of interest in me? Jacob has told me about Quil's popularity with girls at their school. Why would he want me? Maybe it was how he was with all girls. Oh boy. I wonder how much Jacob knows. Had Quil noticed my reactions to him even though I'm a clueless dolt? Did he just think it was funny? Maybe he has this effect on all girls. Jacob and Quil are probably both coming tonight. Add a crazy Mike Newton into the mix and I am dreading this movie even more. I am sooo, sitting next to Angela. I turned around and headed home, picking up the pace, and trying to just focus on the run.

School flew by, like it always does when you don't want it to. And before I knew it I was standing in front of my closet wondering what outfit I could wear that would scream let's all be friends! Or at least one that didn't scream hey guys come fight over me. I settled on some Forks staples, jeans, a patterned thermal shirt, and light cord jacket. I had said good bye to Charlie who was headed up to the Clearwater's for dinner with his friend's family. And I waited.

Jacob arrived first. I answered the door and was immediately taken in by his smile. It was plastered wide across his face and his eyes twinkled with excitement.

"What is it Jake?" I asked matching his smile without even knowing why.

"I have a big surprise for you. Come check it out." He gestured to the street where his Rabbit sat.

"Wow, Jake!"I beamed at him, jumping up and down with excitement. "You finished the Rabbit." I was so proud of him, and I pulled him into a big hug. "That's it you win, you're older." I conceded in defeat. "This is amazing Jacob."

We were both standing there in my driveway admiring his creation, when Mike pulled up in his Suburban. He took a glance at Jacob and lifted his shoulders with a sigh. But when he stepped out to of the vehicle he smiled his normal friendly smile our way. I did the introductions, but it seems they remembered one another from some other meeting. And though the conversation was light the looks were rather menacing.

"Mike," I began "do you think we could let Jacob drive tonight? He just finished building this car and it's kind of like its Maiden Voyage." Just then my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Ben. I answered. The guys watched me as my face, and my spirits fell. "That was Ben," I explained after I hung up. "Ang is sick with some kind of stomach flu. He said they won't be meeting us. He is going to stay with Angela and take care of her." I was happy for Angela. She had such a caring boyfriend. But I selfishly wished she had waited until tomorrow to get sick. The night was looking bleaker and bleaker.

"Well," Mike began "we could reschedule."

"I'm still game, but you go ahead and call it night, I'll take Bella to the movie. "Jacob responded jubilantly.

Mike acknowledged the challenge. "No, no I was just thinking of Angela and Ben I'll go if you guys are going."

Oh my, we had better get this show on the road I thought before one of them tries to pee on my leg, and mark their territory. This has to be one of the worst ideas I have ever had.

Mike decided to drive himself, so it was just Jacob and I in the Rabbit on the way to the movie theatre. "So, is Quil grounded after all?" I asked, wondering where the third member of our friendly trio was, blushing slightly when I remembered my thoughts from this morning. I'm not sure if Jacob noticed the blush, but his smile faded and his voice was more serious when he responded.

"I guess. He never called me. I thought maybe he would have called you."

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Maybe he got his phone taken." Jacob shrugged. He then launched into a story about what happened in auto shop at school that day and before we knew it we were at the movie theatre.

Mike pulled in just behind us. And standing in the parking lot leaning up against his car with his arms crossed in front of his body, looking like some kind of GQ ad, was Quil. I saw his eyes light up when he saw us. He stood up and walked over to the Rabbit.

"Hey Jake, you finished the Rabbit," he congratulated, giving Jake a high five.

I guess Mike saw this as his chance, so he hurried over to open the car door for me, while Jake was distracted by Quil. I heard something like a hushed growl, emanating from Jacob's chest.

"So what movie are we seeing Bella?" Mike inquired offering me his hand as he opened the door. "Three Men and a Bella," he teased.

I ignored his hand, "ha, ha, Mike." I rolled my eyes. And I wondered if my giant Quileute friends made him nervous. He looked a little pale and kind of clammy.

"So what are we seeing?" Quil inquired of no one in particular, but looking at me.

"Well, Ben chose the movie, but he and Ang had to bail at the last minute, she is sick with a stomach flu." I began. "Underworld, Rise of the … something" "Rise of the Lycans" all three guys practically chanted rolling their eyes at my lack of knowledge on such crucial matters.

"Whatever." I replied. "Let's get going before we miss it." And I felt so strange walking into a movie with my three "friends", knowing that at least two of the three were wishing this was a date. And not knowing what to do about any of them.

The movie was okay at first. Lots of violence and carnage, of course the rich stereotypical vampires were a bit of a blow. I couldn't help but remember the conversations I had with Edward about the facts and myths about real vampires. And then there was the seating arrangement. We had filed into the left row, Quil first then Mike, me, and Jacob on the aisle. And I sat trapped in this dark theatre with my arms tightly around my torso trying to not get sucked into this movie about mythical creatures that I knew to be all too real. I wasn't totally sure if my current arm position had more to do with the poorly chosen movie or the two hands both held palm up on each of my arm rests that reminded me of steel traps. Mike was the first to remove his hand. He pulled it in and looked down at his shoes, resting his head on both of his hands. I looked away from the movie I was slowly being pulled into, despite my best efforts to ignore it.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

He shook his head. "I think I'm going to the rest room. I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later and Mike was still not back. I had already suffered through a maddening blush filled, scene in the movie where the Lycan, Lucian, a kind of civilized werewolf and a princess vampire Sonja had made love. To make it worse they spoke of their love. Of course it was doomed to fail because they were different. I could feel the hole Jacob and I had spent all these months patching up starting to rip again. We were nearing the conclusion of the movie, but I was worried about Mike, and I couldn't go to the Men's room to check on him, so I leaned over and whispered in Jake's ear.

"Jake, could you go check on Mike? He's been gone for a while and he didn't look so well when he got up." Jacob looked irritated. He was into the movie, but being Jacob, he did it, because I asked him to.

And then it all unfolded. Earlier in the movie Viktor, the evil head vamp had sentenced Lucian to be brutally whipped thirty times and then imprisoned him in the dungeon. Sonja saved Lucian and he escaped with other prisoners to the woods. Viktor discovered that Sonja is pregnant and in love with Lucian, he locks her up in her room to force Lucian to return to the castle to rescue her. Of course he comes. And I found myself taking deep breaths, tears running down my face, when poor Lucian had to watch as the love of his life, the person he'd do anything for, the mother of his child was taken from him in an instant. The stitches holding the hole in chest together burst open. And though I kept myself from sobbing, my pain was obvious.

Quil, must have been watching me. He moved over into Mike's spot and placed a comforting arm around me, hugging me into his chest. I couldn't help but comply, burying my face in his chest, spilling tears down his shirt. I needed the comfort.

He bent his head down and whispered into my ear, "Love always seems to have so many obstacles, sometimes happily ever after seems impossible, doesn't it".

A shiver ran through me when I felt his hot breath at my ear. But his statement shocked me out of my pity party. Quil had put into words, exactly what I was feeling. And I slowly regained control of myself. I looked up at him and he brushed my tears away with his thumb.

"You okay, Bella?" he whispered so softly that only I could hear, resting his forehead on mine.

"Mmm, hmmm" I nodded. It was then that I heard Jacob's footsteps coming down the aisle. Quil must have heard them too, because he straightened up slowly removing his arm from around my shoulders. I turned to glance at Jake and knew what I saw burning in his eyes, hurt, fury, and betrayal. He was shaking with anger. The credits started rolling.

"Mike was in the bathroom puking his guts out. He said to tell you both goodbye, he was heading straight home. Sorry I interrupted your little cuddle session. Don't stop on my account. Why don't you take her home Quil, then you can pick back up where you left off." Jacob spat at Quil.

"No, Jacob, no I sputtered. Quil was just, the movie, you know me and my crying…" I scrambled to try to get the words out. To explain what he saw. "Quil wasn't making a move on me, we weren't making out, he was comforting me and my ridiculously broken heart." But Jacob wasn't listening to anything I was saying. He was shaking with anger and glaring at Quil. He turned on his heel and practically mowed down four people as I watched him race out the door.

Oh, man. What have I done. Now I've gone and hurt Jacob.

"Don't worry Bella," Quil spoke with sincerity in his voice. "Jacob is reasonable, He just really likes you and was surprised to see me so close to you. He'll forgive _you_." Quil emphasized you, as if he wasn't so sure that same forgiveness would be extended to him.

"I know, Jacob promised, he'll never leave me. I'll call him and clear this up as soon as I get home. But, thanks Quil for being here for me. I guess I wasn't really ready for such a tragic love story. I thought I was in for action and adventure."

"No problem Bella, I like being here for you." With that he grabbed my hand and towed me through the crowd, to his car. We didn't speak much on the way home. But it was a comfortable silence. When he pulled up in front of Charlie's house I remembered that he had thought he might not be able to come tonight because of a detention or something.

"So, your mom didn't ground you after all, huh. Did you sweet talk her out of that, Mr. Charming?" I joked.

"Not really, he answered, I just told her the truth and she took pity on me. I think she might remember what it's like, to be. . . "and then it seemed like he switched gears finishing with, "young, you know. You better get inside, it's getting cold. And I know you're anxious to call Jacob. I'll try to talk to him tomorrow, too. Don't worry Bella, it will be fine."

"Thanks Quil, I'll talk to you soon." I said hopping out of his car and heading into the house.

I walked without hesitation to the house phone, picked up the receiver and dialed….


	11. Chapter 11

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N**__ – So, if you have been following along with me in this little attempt and haven't dropped me a review yet, please do. I'd like to know what you are thinking. For those of you who have been reviewing thank you, thank you, thank you. I really appreciate the feedback!_

**Chapter 11 – After the Movies**

**Bella's POV**

I walked without hesitation to the house phone, picked up the receiver and dialed. It rang forever. Finally Billy Black picked up his phone.

"Hello," he answered warily.

"Hello, Mr. Black, this is Bella, is Jacob there? It's really important that I talk to him. We,… we… had a little misunderstanding."

"Jacob is here Bella, but he's" there was a long pause, "he's not able to come to the phone right now?" There was something in Billy's tone of voice, concern, or fear that made me think that he wasn't just blowing me off on behalf of Jacob's jealous anger.

I started to worry even more. I wonder if he was sick, like Mike had been. What kind of psychotic flu virus was going around? "Is he sick, Billy?" I asked.

"Yes, he's not himself at all." Billy replied. He seemed in a hurry to get off the line, and I assumed he was worried about Jake and wanted to care for him.

"Okay, Billy, just let him know that I called and that I want to talk to him as soon as he's feeling better. I could come up tomorrow and bring him some soup or something."

"No Bella." Billy replied kind of harshly. "You can't come up here. This may be," again a pause, "contagious. I'll have Jake call you when he's feeling better."

And with that he hung up on me. I stood there holding the phone, listening to a dial tone.

Charlie must have entered the house quietly, because I didn't notice his presence until he laughed really loudly, and said my name. "Bells?" "Are you going to call someone?"

I shook my head and hung up the phone. "I had a," I was going to say fight but changed my mind. "I had a misunderstanding with Jacob at the movies and I was trying to talk to him so we could clear it up."

"What happened Bella?" Charlie was suddenly kind of angry. "Did he try something at the movies?" I thought I better clear this up quick, before my Dad burst a blood vessel or something. He was turning purple.

"No, Dad. It is nothing like that." His color slowly returned to normal.

"So did you talk to him?" "No, Billy said he was sick."

"Don't worry, you two are like two peas in a pod, it will all work out."

"Yea," I replied "that's what Quil said too." "Well, I'm going to bed Dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Bells. I'm going fishing with Harry tomorrow, so I'll see you in the late afternoon."

"Okay, good night." "Good night, honey."

**Quil's POV**

My poor Isabella, she was so worried. I wish Jacob could have pulled his anger down a notch and listened to her. What was I supposed to do, just sit there and watch her cry until he got back? It broke my heart seeing her cry like that. I know how much she had loved that jerk, Edward Cullen. She was only now starting to get over how he broke her heart. I would love to show that guy what I really thought of him.

The movie had kind of gotten to me too. Two people so in love, but they couldn't be together because of their loyalty. I could relate. All that kick-ass fighting was pretty cool. But just when they had resolved that it didn't matter, that their love was more important than the opinions or happiness of others, boom. They are ripped apart forever. I couldn't help but look over at Bella when I had that thought. The tears running down her face, the pain in her eyes, it made my chest tight, and my stomach knot up. I had to do something to comfort her. I quickly moved over into the Newton kid's seat and put my arm around her, pulling her head into my chest and rubbing her head as I felt her tears soaking through my shirt. I had to say something to comfort her. So I just told her what I was thinking. I wasn't sure if it would comfort her, but maybe it would show that I understood. And it had seemed to help. She was pulling it back together. At least until Jacob came back throwing around all his accusations. I don't know what she sees in him.

On the ride home it wasn't Edward on her mind, but her best friend, Jake. I had said what I could to reassure her. I knew he would forgive her. If he gave me the chance to explain I know he wouldn't blame me either. But that was a big if. Jacob and I are in uncharted territory here. And if it was just any girl I would just bow out graciously. I've been trying to do that for the past few months. I'm afraid though, with Isabella that is just not going to work. So I'll just have to do what I can to keep my friendships with them both and let the chips fall where they may. I still hope, long shot that it is, that somehow she will choose me. I know that after a break up most girls would have just started dating again; letting some poor rebound guy fix her broken heart and wounded ego for the next guy. Bella wasn't like that though. I could tell she was trying to fix her broken heart, before she offered it to another. It was one of the things I loved about her. She wasn't like most other girls. There is something special about Isabella Swan.

**Jacob's POV**

I have never been so angry. I was shaking so bad that I could barely drive. I drove so fast that I'm surprised I didn't get pulled over. I slammed my door when I pulled into my driveway in La Push. My dad must have heard it, as it echoed across the water. Dad was waiting for me at the door. He saw my shaking and nodded as if he knew what was going on. How could he? He wasn't there to watch one of my best friends betray me by making a move on my best girl. Ugh, why did I leave her there with him? Everyone knows Quil is a player. I was just so mad I couldn't see strait. I hope he didn't try to take advantage of her. I had practically delivered her into his hands by telling him to take her home. I know my Bella; I probably really upset her with my outburst. She would be blaming herself, and never even consider it was Quil I was actually so mad at. I know he likes her, but he just told me yesterday that he wasn't going to try to steal her from me. Lying over muscled girl stealing ---! Dad interrupted my internal tirade. The shaking still hadn't stopped.

"Jacob, I need you to go outside."

"What, why," I questioned still shaking uncontrollably.

"Please Jake, just do as I say." I shot my dad a confused look, I was really annoyed but I obeyed his strange request.

When I stepped out on the porch I spotted Sam, Embry, Jared and Paul walking out of the woods toward my house. That was the last straw. The anger inside me practically exploded. And then I was in gut wrenching pain, and it felt like I had actually exploded. My muscles were overstretched and aching. And I heard a howl…. But from where? From my own mouth? I looked up and saw four horse sized wolves walking toward me. What the hell?

Then I heard Sam's voice, but it was in my head, not out loud. "Calm down Jacob." Sam's voice soothed.

"What is going on here?" I heard another howl. Was that me?

"Yes, Jake." And he for lack of a better description "showed" me a picture of another giant russet colored wolf.

"This is you in your wolf form Jacob. The legends you have heard your whole life are true. You have become one of us now."

What? This was too much. How much crap can a guy take in one day? And before I knew it I heard Embry's voice.

"Quil wouldn't do that to you Jake. You must have misunderstood."

"Embry? I questioned.

"Yea, it's me Jake."

"How do you know what happened?"

That's when I calmed down enough for them to begin explaining things to me. They had led me into the woods so that we wouldn't be seen by any stray onlookers, but we were still fairly close to my house. I heard the phone ring. The guys could tell I was distracted so they stopped talking and we all listened.

"Hello," my Dad answered warily. "Jacob is here Bella, but he's" there was a long pause, "he's not able to come to the phone right now?"

I knew Bella would be worried. I should go talk to her.

"Yes, he's not himself at all." Billy replied pausing to listen for Bella's response. "No Bella." Billy replied kind of harshly. "You can't come up here. This may be," again a pause, "contagious. I'll have Jake call you when he's feeling better." And with that he hung up on her. I couldn't believe he did that, he loves Bella. Why would he do that?

Sam took this opportunity to step back into my thoughts.

"Jacob, you cannot be around Bella right now. Being a werewolf is dangerous. Until you learn to control yourself you must stay away from her. It should only be a few months, a year at the most."

"What! Are you kidding me, no way Sam. That is a deal breaker. I promised her Sam. This will kill her. I promised her I would never leave her. You saw what she was like after Cullen broke her heart. I love her Sam. Please." I was practically pleading.

"I'm sorry Jacob, this is not up for negotiation." And then Sam replayed what I guess was a memory of him, phasing, and hurting Emily. I could feel the pain he felt as he played the memory for me. "Jacob, Tell her what you must but until I give you permission you will avoid her." And then his voice changed tone, "we must protect her and protect our secret. You are forbidden reveal our secret to her."

And there was a strange feeling that accompanied this command. It was like I couldn't disobey even if I tried. Embry read my thoughts. "Your right Jake that is the Alpha command. It's biological or something. We have no choice but to obey." My anger began to subside and depression took over.

"I'm going to hurt her regardless Sam. Even though it's not my fault, I'm going to hurt her and then, I'm going to lose her to Quil."

After a few hours of the guys talking to me I was calm enough to phase back to human form. They had given me a lot to think about. Like the fact that the Cullens really were vampires. I had told Bella the stories, in essence breaking the treaty. Did she know? She must have. My thoughts were becoming more and more bitter. This curse was their fault as well. My separation from Bella, my becoming some kind of monster movie freak, all stemmed back to Edward Cullen and his so called family. I hated him more than ever, which is saying something. So much like the movie we just saw. Vampires verses Werewolves. And smack dab in the middle of the carnage, my sweet Bella. Would she ever be mine again, even in friendship? After the promises I made, and will have to break, I'm not so sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 12 – A Sick Saturday**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next day I wasn't feeling so great. I chalked it up to worrying about Jacob all night. It was 8 AM and I didn't have to work until 11 AM. I decided to skip yoga and just go for my run. I usually run the trails just inside the forest edge instead of the road. I hate the way people stare at me when I run on the road. I noticed my pace was a bit slower than normal. Just tired I guessed. I had my windbreaker tied around my waist, over my tank and running shorts. In Forks the threat of rain is omnipresent. Sure enough just as I was approaching my turn around point it started to rain. I stopped, untying my windbreaker and pulling it over my head, leaving the hood up. As I was pulling my arms into the windbreaker I saw someone heading for me, running the same trail. It was then that a sudden feeling of nausea overtook me. I tried breathing deeply and ignoring the situation. Unfortunately I wasn't able and I found myself in the brush beside the trail puking my guts out. This was yet another reason to be annoyed with Mike Newton.

I was stumbling back on to the path when I came face to face with the other runner I had spotted.

"Bella? I thought that was you. Are you okay?" I heard Quil asked. "You look kind of green?"

"Thanks" I said back thick with sarcasm. But then I added, "I feel green." I was surprised when Quil swiftly took my hand and began towing me down the path from which he had just come. "Um, where are we going Quil? I think he should head back home before this happens again" I offered.

"I agree Bella, and I don't live far from here. I thought you might appreciate a ride home. If you're sick it will only get worse staying out in the rain."

He stopped and pulled me to the right on a much narrower foot path. Just two minutes later we stepped out of the forest to what I assume was the back of Quil's family's store and home. We walked over to Quil's red Camry and he opened the passenger door. I sat down resting my head on my hands, as I leaned over, supporting my weight by placing my elbows on my knees.

He took a long look at me and said, "Stay here, I'll be right back." And he was back before I could even pull my head up. I gave me a sympathetic half grin and handed me a ginger-ale he must have retrieved from the store. The top was already popped and it had a straw in it. "It always makes me feel better when I'm sick" he said meekly. I took a big gulp, grateful to clean the taste out of my mouth. Then I slowly turned, pulling my feet inside the car, setting the soda in the drink holder, and reached over to buckle my seatbelt. Quil was in the car and ready to pull out before I had finished with the belt. He handed me a plastic basin he must have brought from his home, "Just in case." He shrugged. He drove me home and mercifully I did not have another round of nausea until I walked into the house.

As soon as I did I sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom. A minute later I felt a pair of large but gentle hands reach for my damp hair and hold it back. I was grateful but extremely embarrassed. When I was able to stand up Quil handed me a wash cloth from the basket on the counter.

"Thanks Quil," I whispered, "you're really going above and beyond friend duty lately."

He rolled his eyes and placed the back of his hand on my forehead. "I think you have a fever Bella. It must be the stomach virus your friend Mike had at the movies last night. You really should go to bed," he hesitated, "but I'd really feel better if I stayed here with you until Charlie gets home."

"That's okay Quil, I'll be fine. It's Saturday and I'm sure you have better things to do." I said unconvincingly.

"Not really Bella, just work and I already told my boss I was going to be taking care of a sick friend. So be a good patient and head down to the sofa. I'll grab your pillows and blanket and meet you there. Which is your room?"

I pointed the way for him and obediently headed downstairs.

Quil was right behind me, my pillows and blanket in hand. I had never really spent time alone with Quil. He was always an extension of my relationship with Jacob. And these were not the best circumstances under which to get to know someone, but I found his presence comforting. He didn't hover over me. He just sat in Charlie's chair watching sports with the volume really low, while I drifted in and out of sleep. He refreshed the glass of water he got for me (after I had finished my ginger ale) every hour, and held my hair every time I raced to the bathroom. Quil called the Newton's for me to let them know I was ill and wouldn't be in today. By the time Charlie arrived home at 4 PM I was starting to fell marginally better.

Charlie was surprised to find Quil in his seat when he came home. But he was very grateful after he heard the whole pitiful story.

"You are lucky to have such a good … friend Bella." Charlie told me while staring at Quil appraisingly.

I wondered what the pause before the word friend meant. But could tell after a moment, Charlie was wondering if their might be more than friendship going on between us. It made me chuckle a little. And then I wondered to myself what it might be like to be Quil's girlfriend. Quil brought me out of my thoughts and I couldn't help it, I blushed because of my thoughts.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow Bella. I hope you feel better." "Thanks Quil, for everything." He said good night to Charlie and then he walked out the door.

Quil called around noon the next day. I told him I was feeling much better, thanked him profusely for his kind and friendly behavior, and asked if he had talked to Jacob yet.

"No. I don't think Jacob is taking my calls." "Well, I think he is sick too. At least that's what Billy told me when I called on Friday. Maybe I'll give him a call and try to explain things to him." I responded.

"Bella, could you ask him to call me if you talk to him? Quil asked.

"Sure. Sure." I answered and had to giggle. It was Jacob's signature reply.

"I'll talk to you soon Quil. Take care." "Will do, Bella."

I tried calling Jacob again. There was no answer. I rambled around the house all day, cleaning, doing laundry, and finishing up my homework. I stopped every few hours to call Jake. Finally Billy answered but game me some lame story about Jacob having Mono. For some reason I did not believe him. He did however on no uncertain terms let me know that I was not to visit with Jacob. "He'll call you when he is feeling better Bella." Billy finished our conversation. And with no other option I hung up. I can't help but wonder if Billy was telling me the truth or if Jacob had just decided to give up on me and was trying to let me down easy by playing sick.


	13. Chapter 13

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 13 – Dinner and a Movie**

**Quil's POV**

Friday 3:45 PM, I hear the phone ringing. _That will be Bella, calling me, but it will be about Jake. It's always about Jake._ "Hello" I answer, as if I don't know who it is. _She has called me at 3:45 every day this week asking the same question. Here it comes again. _

"Hi Quil." She says politely.

"Hi Bella, what's up" I say with mock enthusiasm. _I know what's up_.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Jake was back at school today, he still isn't returning my phone calls."

"Nope." _I had seen Jake at the store with Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul. I can't believe he's hanging out with them. I know he was mad at me at the movies, but going over to the dark side? It seems a bit severe. Should I tell her? Would it just hurt her more? I'm not sure what to do. _

"Oh," she sighs.

"So it's Friday, what are you doing tonight Bella?" I ask trying not to sound too interested.

"Staying home I guess, I think I'm going to watch Pride and Prejudice, the new one with Kiera Knightly. Charlie picked it up for me the other day and I have a writing assignment due on it for Monday."

"You didn't read the book?" I was surprised. I knew Bella loved to read.

She laughed. "I've read the book at least 10 times; it's one of my favorites. I'm comparing this version of the movie to the actual book for my assignment." She giggled.

"Would you like some company? I actually am reading the same book for English class and I'm having a little trouble with the writing style. I'm not sure how I'll get through the writing assignment." I mentioned hopefully.

"Sure Quil, that's what friends are for, right? Honestly I would love the company. Why don't you come down for dinner first? I'm making Pot Roast and mashed potatoes, so there will be plenty. And then we can study together, if you can call watching a movie studying anyway."

"Will that be okay with your Dad?" I ask.

"Charlie loves you Quil. After you taking care of me on Saturday, you've earned a gold star in his book."

_Hmmm? At least I'm in good with Chief Swan. I wasn't so sure by the way he was looking me over last Saturday._ "Okay Bella, what time should I come down?" I asked.

"How about 6:00? And bring your book and your notes, maybe we can work on the writing assignments together a bit, after the movie. Jane Austin is one of my favorite authors and I bet I could help you out with your assignment a bit if you bring it along."

"That would be great Bella. I'll see you at 6:00."

"Okay I'll see you then."

Wow, without the homework component this would be a date. Dinner and a movie, it sounds like a date. But it's not. I shouldn't get my hopes up. She is just really sweet and she thinks I'm a dumb jock and wants to repay my kindness for helping her on Saturday. I shouldn't read too much into this. After all she's called me to ask about my best friend every day this week. Was he still my best friend? I'd better go tell mom not to expect me for Dinner tonight.

"So where are you off to tonight she asks?"

"I'm going to Bella's for Dinner and we are going to watch a movie for school."

"Oh really," she smiles.

"It's not a date mom, were just friends."

"That's a great place to start Quil." She says still smiling.

Man, why are moms so sappy?

I showered and took more care than usual getting ready. I wore jeans and a tee shirt, it was a little tight but all my tees are. I threw a button down shirt on top and let it hang open. Comfortable, casual, but put together. Since when do I even think about this crap? This is ridiculous. We are just two friends hanging out. I said good bye to Mom grabbed my back pack making sure my copy of Pride and Prejudice and my English Binder were inside. I threw it on the passenger seat and headed off to Bella's house. I was kind of nervous. I wanted this to go well, but I didn't want her to think I was pressuring her. Just be there for her. Be her friend. That's what I would do. I knew she was still working through her break up with the Cullen jerk. Man I hate that guy.

It was a great time. She is a great cook, maybe even better than my mom, and that is saying something. Charlie and I had no trouble finding things to talk about. That guy likes sports more than I do. I helped Bella with the dishes and then Charlie said good night. He was heading up to watch the game in his room, since Bella and I were watching the movie in the living room. I was worried about her. I remembered how she reacted last week at the movies, but she knew this story, she said she read it 10 times right? She was fine until the end. Lizzy and Mr. Darcy were meeting up in this meadow to finally declare their love to one another. Oh joy! I looked over and sure enough she had silent tears, flowing down her cheeks again. She seemed more in control. But the tears, made me feel so helpless.

"You okay Bella? I asked softly.

She smiled through the tears. "Yes Quil, I'm fine."

"Need a hug?" I asked.

"mmhmm." She smiled at me.

So I took her gently in my arms and let her rest her head on my chest. After a minute I pulled back a little, to look at her. "So do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Actually I think I do." She seemed surprised. "Would you mind, it's about Edward?"

I shook my head "I don't mind, tell me."

She took a couple of deep breaths and began to spin her tale. She told me how she had thought Edward was "the one". How she thought he felt the same way too. She told me about the night he left her in the woods. I remembered that night. She told me the words he said to her. How he didn't love her anymore. She wasn't good for him. It was spilling out of her. It didn't all make sense to me. Who would say that? Who could have won her favor, her love, and then not love her back? She is everything a man could want. She is everything that I want. I was more convinced than ever. Edward Cullen has to be the dumbest guy on the planet. She told me about the nightmares, and how she held on to the hope that he would change his mind. That he would come back and say it was all a big mistake. It still seemed like she was holding something, part of the story, back. I couldn't put my finger on it though. I didn't ask. I just listened.

Finally she came back to the movie.

"That last scene in the movie; where Lizzy and Mr. Darcy meet in the meadow." She looked up at me and I nodded her on. "Well it reminded me of Edward. He first declared his love for me in a very similar place. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Since January I've been working really hard at figuring out who I am. You know, not Edward's Bella, but just me. I think I had lost my identity in him. My whole life was about him. And I didn't know how to be me, how to even breathe, when he left. I've been working on becoming who I want to be. I'm not there yet, but I know I'm no longer Edward's Bella. I'm ready to let go of him, to really move on. I'm ready to just be Bella."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; this has been what Jacob has been talking about for months. He'd been waiting for her to be ready to let go of Edward Cullen. He sure had chosen a bad time to pitch a fit with Bella. Was the timing finally on my side?

"Quil," she pulled me from my thoughts. "Would you go with me, to find the meadow, to help me say goodbye to Edward. Now that I'm ready I can say good bye on my terms. I'd normally ask Jacob, but since he's sick or not speaking to me, well…"

"Bella, I'd do anything for you." _Think first, talk second Quil. Ugh. Give her space. I berated myself. _She didn't seem put off, she just blushed a little.

"It might be another tear fest, but you seem to be a pro at those." She smiled up at me.

"So when do you want to go?" I asked her.

"It's not supposed to rain tomorrow? Do you have anything planned?" she replied.

I did, Saturday is usually my day to help Mom at the store, but she seemed to have a soft spot for Bella, even though she hasn't met her. I knew she would let me go. "What time should I pick you up?"

"9:00 work for you?" she asked timidly.

"9:00 it is." I replied without hesitation. She took another deep breath. And her burden seemed a little lighter.

"Well those papers aren't going to right themselves you know, let's get to work." She joked.

And just like that, we switched gears and for another hour and a half we sat at her kitchen table and she helped me outline my entire paper. It was easy, being with her like this. She really did know Jane Austin and Pride and Prejudice. She was really smart, but not annoying. Never condescending. I have to say it was the best time I've ever had doing homework in my life.

Before I knew it, it was 10:30.

"Well, I'd better get home and get some sleep if we are going to be hiking tomorrow." I said packing up my things. "You said you're not sure where the meadow is, do you know where you started from?" I asked her.

"Yea, we started by the trail head where the 110 ends. We went mostly south, but not on the trail." She answered me.

"Is it a meadow of wildflowers, almost a perfect circle?" I asked her. "Yea, how did you know that?" Bella looked impressed.

"I stumbled across it when I was running once. But it's like five miles from the road. Does that sound right?"

"Yes, I think it does."

"No problem, I'm sure I can find it again Bella. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow Quil" Bella said surprising me a little by pulling me into a gentle hug. I pulled her in close, resting my cheek on her head and smelling her hair. She pulled away, blushing. I wonder if she has any idea of how beautiful that blush makes her. She is amazing, and I'm falling deeper and deeper for her, the more I get to know her. I hope now that she is letting go of Edward I might have a chance. Well there is still Jacob to contend with, but I'll just deal with one rival at a time.

_**A/N**__ – So what did you think? Bella finally spilled. And I've always thought the meadow scene in twilight mirrored this moment in Pride and Prejudice. Okay, ready or not here we go. In the next chapter I'm going to do the meadow scene with Laurent and the wolves. But, with our new improved Bella and our sweetie Quil, how will it be different? I can't wait. How about you?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N –**__ I'm holding the meadow scene off for one more chapter. I needed to deal with Jacob and his changes first. The Meadow chapter will follow very, very, soon. This will be another 3 POV chapter. I hope you will enjoy it!_

**Chapter 14 – Jacob**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, it had been a restless night and I was really ready to do this. Letting go of Edward had been a long time coming. I was hoping Jacob would stand beside me in this milestone because he had helped me so much in getting to this point. I'm not sure why but I'm convinced that he isn't really sick. I decided to give him a call this morning. If he has been sick, surely he would be feeling better by now, and if he wasn't it was time we made up. I needed my best friend today. I know I have some feelings developing for Quil, and after today I just may be ready to begin exploring them, but my relationship with Jacob is special. Ours is a friendship that should be for a lifetime. I love him, even if it's not the way he wants me to love him right now, and who knows what the future may hold for us. I don't want to give up on him because of a misunderstanding in a movie theatre.

I waited as long as I could. I made breakfast, did the dishes, took a shower, took my time getting ready, did my yoga routine and it was still only 8:00. I couldn't sit here and do nothing any longer. I decided to call Jake.

The phone rang about six times before Billy finally answered. "Hello."

"Hi Billy, this is Bella" I replied pleasantly. "Is Jacob there?"

"um, er, uh, actually no Bella he isn't" was Billy's hesitant reply.

"So he is feeling better then?" I asked sweetly. _ I can't believe he didn't call me! _

"Yes." Billy answered. "He's out with friends today."

"Hmmm" was my only reply.

"Should I give him a message, Bella?"

"Yes, Billy, please ask him to give me a call this evening, when he gets in, okay?" I asked.

"Sure, Sure. I'll give him the message Bella." Billy said and hung up the phone.

Now I was really frustrated. If he was feeling better why hadn't he called me? He knew me well enough to know I would be worried. Maybe Jake had changed his mind, and decided I wasn't really worth his time after all. Well, I didn't want to sit around here all morning thinking about it. I decided to run to Quil's instead of waiting for him to come pick me up. I thought I'd better call and let him know though.

On the fourth ring I was about to hang up, not wanting to wake him, when he answered. "Hello" he said his voice thick with sleep.

"Quil" I began.

"Bella?" he replied, a question in his voice.

"Sleeping in today?" I asked.

"Oh crud, did I over sleep? I set my alarm for 8:30. I'm so sorry Bella." He said in a quick panic.

"No. You're fine Quil. It's 8:10. I just woke early this morning and I'm tired of sitting around. I f you don't mind I was going to run to your house. I know we're hiking today, but I have a lot of nervous energy to burn off. Would you mind?" I explained.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan. I'll jump in the shower now and see you when you get here.

"Great. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon." Quil answered and hung up.

I walked over and grabbed my hooded windbreaker, always be prepared for rain. It was my Forks motto. I checked in the inside pocket. Still tucked securely inside was the letter I had written to Edward. I would have just mailed it to him and been done with this, but since he hadn't left me with a forwarding address, email or otherwise, I figured I'd leave it buried beneath some flowers in our meadow. It was the best I could do.

Charlie was already gone, and knew I was out with Quil for the day so I didn't bother leaving a note. I just locked up. Put my house key in my pocket with my note and started off. Quil's place was a good 10 miles from my house, so I paced myself. I let my mind wonder over what I was about to do today. It had taken me almost 6 months to get to this point, but I was finally here. I was ready to let go of my first love, and to let go of my hope that he would return and reclaim our love.

I was almost to Quil's when I decided to do my cool down routine. I began stretching my warm muscles and bringing my heart rate down. I was still a on the path at the edge of the forest when I heard voices, along with a very familiar voice. And then I heard a familiar deep throaty chuckle. I'd know it anywhere. It was Jacob. Before I could really think about what to do, or how to react Jacob came barreling out of the woods in cut off sweats and nothing else. But that was not what shocked me the most. What shocked me the most was that he was with Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry. The very same "gang" he professed to hate so much. Has this been why he wasn't going to school? Why he chose to ignore me? I couldn't help it I could feel the anger, and the hurt bubbling up inside of me.

"Jacob" I forced out in a questioning whisper. Somehow he looked different than even a week ago. Taller, wider, more defined.

"Jake" I said again. He just stood there, frozen, staring down at me with the most unreadable expression on his face. This was a surprise. Neither one of us seemed to know what to say.

After a long moment, I saw him swallow hard, "Hello Bella." He said with no emotion at all. He kept taking sideways glances at his new "gang". It was really annoying.

"Could I talk to you?" I asked.

"You are talking to me Bella." He replied rolling his eyes.

"I mean alone." I said, sounding a little more annoyed than I meant to sound.

He looked at Sam, as if he was asking for permission. What had Sam brain washed him too?

Sam turned his gaze to me, considering and after a minute back to Jacob. He nodded saying, "five minutes Jacob. We'll see you at the store." Jake nodded in return. Sam and the other guys walked down the path that I now knew led to Quil's family's store. I watched them walk away and then turned to face an emotionless, Jacob, that I had a hard time recognizing as my best friend.

I looked deep into his eyes and began, "Jacob, I'm so sorry about the other night at the movies. I was just kind of blind-sided by the movie and I couldn't hold the tears in any longer. Quil was just trying to comfort me. We are both your friends Jacob. We care about you. Please don't be mad. We miss you." I paused, and took his hand into mine before adding, "Jacob I miss you." He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Don't touch me." He whispered.

For a moment I saw his face soften, he looked at me and I saw a glimpse of my best friend. He looked at me and I saw some pain in his eyes, but only for a moment, then just as quickly it was gone and the hard emotionless mask was back. "Look Bella, we can't be friends anymore." He finally said.

"Why?" I demanded. "If it's the thing with Quil, Jake I already explained, I..."

He cut me off "It's not Quil, Bella."

"Then why, Jacob, I don't understand." I couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"Is because of your new friends" I chided. "What won't Sam let you have friends outside the gang?"

"I's not like that, It's not what I thought, I was wrong about them Bella, way off."

"So tell me, Jake, what is it then?" I asked angrily.

"I can't tell you." I said with a note of sadness.

"Why, does King Sam control everything you say now too?" I could feel my anger boiling over.

"Stop blaming Sam, Bella, this isn't his fault!" Jacob practically shouted. He was shaking, and he took a few steps backwards. He was taking deep breaths, like he was trying to calm himself down. I decided to do the same.

"Whose fault is it then Jake?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"You don't want to know Bella. I don't want to hurt you." Jacob spoke through clenched teeth.

"Oh really, and not being my friend anymore, that's not hurtful at all is it Jacob? I thought we were close, I thought you cared about me Jake; I thought I could count on you!" I whispered. "You promised Jake, you promised."

"I'm sorry, Bella." Jacob said each word distinctly in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong to him. "I have to go; the guys are waiting for me."

And then he walked away. My best friend; the very one who just weeks ago professed his undying love. The one who said I could count on him, that he would never leave me left me standing on that path, tears streaming down my face. Talk about history repeating itself. But I didn't break down this time. I turned my way down the path. I was still okay. I was walking out of here on my own power. I was stronger. I didn't need to be rescued. I stepped out and saw Quil standing by his car, like he was looking for me. I wondered if he saw Jacob.

**Quil's POV**

I saw the guys come out of the path and Jacob wasn't with them. I was hoping he saw that they were just a bunch of jerks and this meant things might go back to normal. No such luck. They looked at me as they passed but didn't say anything. As they were walking away I heard Embry ask Sam, "Are you sure we should have left Jacob alone with Bella?"

"Yes, they were going to have to have this conversation sooner or later." Was all that Sam said in reply.

I walked toward my car waiting for her_. Great. I guess that meant they were making up. Well at least Bella will be happy about that. I wonder what this will mean for me? Me and Bella? Me and Jake?_ About five minutes later, I heard a rustling in the trees. I couldn't see anything but I felt like something or someone was watching me. I shook that feeling off when a few minutes later I saw Bella walking toward me with tears streaming down her face_. What did that jerk do to her now? _I thought.

I rushed over to her and took her into a gentle hug. "What's wrong, Bella."

"Am I just the kind of girl guys get tired of, am I fundamentally flawed in some way?" she choked out between sobs.

I gave her a squeeze. "No, Bella. Did Jacob say that to you?" I asked incredulously.

"How did you know I was talking to Jacob" she asked looking up at me through her wet lashes.

Oh, I just wanted to kiss those tears away. How could he do this to her? Especially Jake, it made no sense. "I heard Sam and Embry talking when they came by." I answered her.

"Bella, I don't know what Jacob's problem is, I don't understand why he is suddenly best friends with Sam and Paul and the rest, but to tell you the truth at this moment I really don't care. If he could hurt you like this, he isn't the same Jacob I knew. I'm through with him." I spoke into her ear, holding her closer.

She was starting to calm down. I could feel her breathing becoming more regular. I let go of my embrace and looked down at her, wiping her remaining tears away with my thumbs and cupping her face in my hands. I looked right into her beautiful tear glistened eyes and I spoke from my heart.

"Isabella Swan, you are beautiful in every way. You are kind and caring. You are smart. You are a fantastic cook. (I gave her a little smirk, and raised my eyebrows) And you are breathtakingly beautiful. I have watched you rebuilding yourself over these last few months. And I am in awe of your strength, and your grace. You Isabella Swan are the kind of girl that men go to war for, not get tired of, and I will not allow you to think any less of yourself. You are everything I have ever wanted." _I was worried I'd went a little too far with that last declaration._

Our eyes were still locked in a gaze that I hoped would never end. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, once, twice, and then she began. "Quil… I…" but I placed my finger on her lips to stop her.

"Shhh, Bella. Don't say anything. Everything I said is 100% true, no matter what you're are thinking or feeling in this moment. I just couldn't let you think those things about yourself." I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and a loving embrace. Then I grabbed her hand in mine and walked to over to my car. I opened the door and she sat down looking a little dazed. I closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. I took a deep breath, opened my door, and hopped inside.

**Jacob's POV**

"Oh really, and not being my friend anymore, that's not hurtful at all is it Jacob? I thought we were close, I thought you cared about me Jake; I thought I could count on you!" she whispered. "You promised Jake, you promised."

"I'm sorry, Bella." I said each word distinctly in a cold voice that I didn't recognized. "I have to go; the guys are waiting for me."

And then I walked away. As soon as I was out of her sight I phased. _I hate this. I can't believe I had to do that to her. I could hardly take it. Standing there denying her, when all I really wanted to do is scoop her up in my arms and kiss her; to declare my undying love for her. I have to watch to make sure she's okay. What if this sends her back into her depression? I'm no better than that lousy stinking blood sucker that broke her heart. I'm worse. Oh Bella. I'm so, so, sorry. Please forgive me._

I hid in the trees watching Quil. Watching the girl I love walking into his arms. I might as well have handed her over with a giant bow. I could smell the salt in the tears streaming down her face. My heart was breaking with hers.

Quil rushed over to her and took her into a gentle hug. "What's wrong, Bella."

"Am I just the kind of girl guys get tired of, am I fundamentally flawed in some way?" Bella choked out between sobs_. Oh, how could she think that! No Bella this is me, all me. What have I done? I hate Sam, and his stupid Alpha commands. How could this possibly be what is best for anyone?_

Quil held her tighter. "No, Bella. Did Jacob say that to you?" _Of course I didn't say that, doesn't he know me at all. I love her. How could I say that? Why does he get to hold her like that? That is my job._

"How did you know I was talking to Jacob" she asked looking up at him.

"I heard Sam and Embry talking when they came by." Quil answered her.

"Bella, I don't know what Jacob's problem is, I don't understand why he is suddenly best friends with Sam and Paul and the rest, but to tell you the truth at this moment I really don't care. If he could hurt you like this, he isn't the same Jacob I knew. I'm through with him." he spoke quietly into her ear, holding her closer. _But I still had to hear it. Stupid werewolf senses. And he's right. I'll never be the same again. I'll never be good enough for her. _

She was starting to calm down. I could saw her breathing becoming more regular, her frantic heartbeat slowing down. Quil let go of his embrace and looked down at her, wiping her remaining tears away with his thumbs and cupping her face in his hands.

_He was looking at her so intently. I knew I didn't want to hear what was coming. But I couldn't stop myself. I listened anyway._

"Isabella Swan, you are beautiful in every way.

_He's right she is_.

You are kind and caring. You are smart. You are a fantastic cook.

_When did she cook for him?_

And you are breathtakingly beautiful.

_Ahhhh, he's right. And she is mine. So back off. Some best friend you turned out to be. I let a quiet growl rumble through my chest._

I have watched you rebuilding yourself over these last few months. And I am in awe of your strength, and your grace. You Isabella Swan are the kind of girl that men go to war for, not get tired of, and I will not allow you to think any less of yourself.

_Where does he come up with this stuff, smooth talking Casanova? Is she buying this?_

You are everything I have ever wanted."

_What! He's making his move. Talk about low. He is taking advantage of her tears, her vulnerable state._

I watched helplessly as they stared into one another's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, once, twice, and then she began. "Quil… I…" but he placed his finger on her lips to stop her.

"Shhh, Bella. Don't say anything. Everything I said is 100% true, no matter what you're are thinking or feeling in this moment. I just couldn't let you think those things about yourself."

_Oh, he is even smoother than I gave him credit for, ugh, I can't believe this!_

Then he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and a loving embrace.

_Well that could have been worse I guess. I wish she would say something. I want to know what she is thinking._

Then Quil grabbed her hand and walked to over to his car. He opened the door and she sat down looking a little dazed. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He took a deep breath, opened the door, and hopped inside.

_Where are they going? I'm following them. I'll stay out of the way. I just can't bear to leave her right now. I need to know she is okay; even if she is being okay with Quil._


	15. Chapter 15

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N –**__ Saying goodbye to Edward turns into saying hello to Laurent and the Wolves. What will this mean for Bella? What will this mean for Qui?_

**Chapter 15 – The Meadow**

**Bella's POV**

Quil grabbed my hand and walked to over to his car. He opened the door and I sat down feeling a little dazed. He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He paused outside the door, opened it, and hopped inside.

"So, Bella, it's your call. Should we continue with our plans or should I just drive you home." Quil asked me as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. My emotions were all over the place. I was upset about everything that Jake had said to me, but at the same time I was reeling at the sweet things Quil had said to me. It seems I might have been underestimating the attraction between us. The past few days when I finally put it together; I thought that it was just me. But that was no normal speech from a 17 year old junior, who thinks a girl is hot. Quil is a lot deeper than Jake ever gave him credit for, and I for one was really looking forward to getting to know the real Quil a lot better.

I took a deep breath. "Well, regardless of other things that have happened this morning, I'm still ready to put my relationship with Edward behind me. If you don't mind I'd still like to look for the meadow."

"You got it beautiful." Quil replied and turned his car on to the 110. He pulled over at the exact spot we had parked my truck the first time I came to this meadow. Quil reached back and grabbed a fairly full backpack off the backseat.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's already 10:00. Depending on how quickly we find our destination, I am pretty sure we will want some sustenance, so I came prepared." He answered.

"Well, I guess that makes one of us. I'm glad. Thanks Quil, for … for… well just thanks." I was just so tongue tied. But I wanted him to know that I appreciated all he was doing for me.

"Anything, Anytime Bella." He answered me sincerely. "So, let's go find this meadow."

I was amazed at how much smoother this hike went, compared to the first time. My improved balance, strength, and stamina made much quicker work of the terrain. Quil had grabbed hold of my hand as soon as I stepped out of the car and had not let go yet. Not that I was complaining. He held the brush out of my way, and kept our pace even. We stopped for a breather after about 45 minutes and he pulled two bottles of water out of his back pack. I was very glad that Quil was prepared. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I sat down on a nearby rock and began gulping down the water.

Quil sat down next to me. "So, what is your plan, if we are able to find the meadow I mean?" he inquired.

"Well I have a good bye note of sorts for him. I thought I would pull up a small patch of wildflowers, put the note under them, and replant them." I answered.

"Sounds official enough." He gave me a little smile.

We placed our empty water bottles back in his back pack. Quil stood up, offered me his hand, helping me up. He didn't release it. And we were back on our quest, Quil confidently leading the way. I was impressed he seemed to really know the forest.

Before I knew it, almost too soon, we were there. I saw the light increasing. And with one last step, Quil pulled me through the trees. My eyes grew wide. It was the same place. The clouds had inevitably come and it wasn't nearly so stunning without the sunlight, but it was still beautiful and serene. I wasn't overwhelmed, like I had worried I might be. I felt a wave of nostalgia, and a bit of sadness, but not the overwhelming pain I had worried might once again descend. As I took a look around and allowed the memories to flood me, my knees did become a little weak. Quil was standing behind me and reached out, grabbing my elbows to keep me steady. I leaned my back into his chest, letting him support me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He asked his voice full of concern. I'm sure he expected the waterworks of the past two days to reappear in full force at any moment. But I didn't think they would. I wondered to myself how much of that had to do with his presence.

"I'm okay. Just got a little overwhelmed for a second. Thank you." I turned to face him and was a little caught off guard with just how close we were. I could feel the electricity increase between the two of us. "Well I came here to do something, so let's do it." I announced. I was willing myself to get this over with.

It wasn't the season for wild flowers, but I saw one hearty plant a few yards away, and decided to get the show on the road. I untied my jacket and pulled in on. Now that we weren't in constant motion I was feeling a bit cooler. I reached inside my jacket's inside pocket, and pulled out the note. I pulled at the roots of the plant easily dislodging it because of the damp soil. I placed the note inside the cavern I'd created and firmly replaced the plant, patting down the soil with great care.

Quil said nothing. He just stood there watching me. I felt a great weight lift from my shoulders as I stood up. I wiped my hands on my running shorts. I closed my eyes, and whispered "good bye Edward". Then I opened my eyes and walked over to Quil. He opened his arms to me and I gladly stepped into his warm embrace, placing my heard on his chest and breathing in all that was Quil. I loved the feel of his strong arms around me. I felt protected, safe, and loved. Not because of anything I was lacking, which is often how Edward made me feel, but because of all that Quil was.

I turned my eyes up to his, "So what other magical treats do you have in that bag of yours?" I asked him. I was feeling hungry after all the physical activity today. And I was curious to see what a 17 year old boy packs for lunch.

"I'm so glad you asked." He laughed. "Because I am starving, I missed breakfast this morning."

We shared the turkey sandwiches, one for me and three for Quil, an apple each, and two more bottles of water, before cleaning up our mess. Our business here was done. And it was time to move on. I was ready to move on, to the next stage of my life. Sans Edward. And less ideally sans Jacob.

We were crossing the clearing toward the spot where we had entered when a figure stepped out of the trees to our right. Both of us automatically turned our eyes toward the new arrival, some thirty paces away. I was surprised at first, and then overtaken by fear when recognition finally hit me. The figure was motionless, the utter stillness, the pallid skin, set off by a shock of black hair. This was a vampire; and not just any vampire, but Laurent. "Laurent" I barely heard myself whisper.

"You know him?" Quil questioned me, pulling me slightly behind him as if he could sense the danger.

I nodded my head, taking him in as he stepped closer and closer to Quil and me. Oh, why hadn't I just come here alone, or not come at all.

"Bella?" Laurent asked looking even more astonished than I felt. And that is when I noticed his eyes. They were not yellow, as I knew they should be if he had really taken on the lifestyle of the Denali Coven, I had thought he went to join, but a deep, evil looking red.

"Who is your new friend Bella? Laurent asked. "I'm sure your mate Edward would not approve of your having romantic liaisons behind his back, now would he."

I felt a rumble run through Quil's chest.

"Edward and I are no longer, "I stumbled over my words and could hear the shaking in my voice, "together."

"Victoria will be put out to hear that," he said as he continued to stalk towards us. "Maybe I'll just keep that to myself because she'll already be put out with me."

"Why" I asked. I could feel Quil beginning to shake with anger as Laurent crept closer and closer to where we stood.

"About me killing you of course he said," ignoring Quil. "She wanted to save that part for herself. You know mate for a mate. She is still very angry at your Edward for killing her James. But you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to his place on Victoria's mission, I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell . . . simply mouth watering."

"You don't come one step closer to her," Quil threatened in a voice so menacing that even I was a little taken aback by it. He was shaking more, and more.

Laurent cocked his head and sniffed the air. "What are you, he asked Quil." Then he sniffed at the breeze that blew, he paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left.

I was overcome with relief and confusion as he started backing away.

"I don't believe it," he said in a voice so low I barely heard him. He continued backing away.

I turned my head and that is when I saw it; a huge black shape eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately toward the vampire. It was enormous – as tall as a horse, but thicker, more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder.

It was the big bear everyone had been talking about at Newton's, only it wasn't a bear. It was a wolf, a giant wolf. Quil swiftly pulled in front of him this time and into a strong embrace, backing away from both of these mythical creatures. And moments later, there were more three more of them stalking toward Laurent in a v like formation. Laurent turned and ran, and the wolves were chasing him in a second, sprinting across the open grass with a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping so loudly that my hands flew instinctively to cover my ears.

Quil was moving his hands frantically over me, as if he was checking for injuries. His angry shaking seemed to have slowed once he pulled me into his strong embrace. As he turned to look at me, he said my name, his voice deep with emotion, "Bella".

I raised my eyes to his and something amazing happened. Quil's gaze has always had an effect on me, leaving me breathless and weak kneed, but this was different, this was more. It was like I could see directly into his soul, and he could see directly into mine, and that our souls were so intertwined that it would be painful to have them separated. It would be like losing a part of yourself. I knew from that moment on I would never want to be parted from him or he from me. We are two halves of a whole that would be meaningless without the other. I didn't understand any of these feelings, or where they had suddenly come from but I knew without a doubt, from the way he was looking at me, that he was feeling the same thing too.

"Bella." He said my name again, and it sounded different to me, like music to my ears. The best thing I've ever heard. "I'm going to kiss you now." It wasn't a question. But I answered anyway.

"Yes, Quil. Kiss me." He leaned down and in that moment I found out what kissing really was. It was unbelievable. Every fiber of my being was screaming out for him. Quil, Quil, Quil. And no matter how close he got, it wasn't close enough for me. My hands were in his hair, pulling him closer and closer to me. And we only separated when we had to come up for air. Both of us breathing raggedly, but still staring into one another's eyes.

**Quil's POV**

We were crossing the clearing toward the spot where we had entered when a figure stepped out of the trees to our right. Both of us automatically turned our eyes toward the new arrival, some thirty paces away. I felt Bella tense up. The figure was motionless, the utter stillness, the pallid skin, set off by a shock of black hair. This guy looked like a vampire from our tribal legends. My grandfather told them at the bonfires, and they had been my bed time stories every night when I was a child. I knew them well. "Laurent" I barely heard Bella whisper.

"You know him?" I questioned her. He made me nervous, and I instinctively pulled Bella behind me. I was placing myself between her and the approaching danger.

She nodded her head, unable to speak.

"Bella?" the creepy stranger asked looking astonished to see her. And that is when I noticed his eyes. They were a deep, evil looking red, just like the evil vampires in the legends. I would do whatever it takes to keep this danger from my Bella.

"Who is your new friend Bella? The red eyed demon asked. "I'm sure your mate Edward would not approve of your having romantic liaisons behind his back, now would he."

I felt a rumble run through my chest. _What? Edward her mate, why would he choose that word? Could the Cullens really be vampires as the legends suggested? And besides she no longer belonged to him._

"Edward and I are no longer, "Bella stumbled over her words and her voice was shaking, "together." She was afraid. I must protect her.

"Victoria will be put out to hear that," he said as he continued to stalk towards us. "Maybe I'll just keep that to myself because she'll already be put out with me."

"Why" Bella asked. I could feel myself beginning to shake with anger as he crept closer and closer to where we stood. I felt as though my body was going to explode.

"About me killing you of course" he said to her ignoring me. "She wanted to save that part for herself. You know mate for a mate"

_He was seriously pissing me off with this mate talk! I could feel something within me begin to change._

"She is still very angry at your Edward for killing her James. But you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to his place on Victoria's mission, I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell . . . simply mouth watering."

"You don't come one step closer to her," I threatened fiercely. My shaking increased more, and more my anger rising higher and higher.

The creep cocked his head and sniffed the air. "What are you, he asked me."

_What was that supposed to mean? _

Then he sniffed at the breeze that blew, he paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left.

"I don't believe it," he said in a voice so low I barely heard him. He continued backing away.

I turned my head and that is when I saw it; a huge black wolf, exactly like the legends. Relief spilled through me. If the legends are correct this is the only creature that can defeat a vampire and it was here for that sole purpose. Was it really one my tribe? I swiftly pulled Bella in front of me, pulling her close to me into a strong embrace, backing away from both of these mythical creatures. The contact of her skin on mine seemed to calm me. I could feel the inner changes in my body reversing themselves, my shaking slowing to a stop.

Just moments later, there were more three more of them stalking toward Mr. I'm a big tough vampire in a v like formation. He turned and ran, and the wolves were chasing him in a second, sprinting across the open grass with a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping so loudly that Bella's hands flew instinctively to cover he ears.

I began moving my hands frantically over Bella, I knew nothing had touched her but I seemed to need physical proof of that fact. As I turned to look at her and said her name, I could hear the emotion in my voice, "Bella".

When she raised her eyes to meet my gaze something amazing happened. The feelings I had been developing for Bella multiplied by a million. She was my reason to exist. It was no longer gravity that held me to this earth but this beautiful girl. She was the most important thing not only in my life, but in the world. She was mine and I was hers, our souls were so intertwined that it would be painful to have them separated. It would never lose her. No one would come between us. I would love and protect her at any cost. I knew from that moment on I would never want to be parted from her. And if the way that she was looking at me was any indication; I was fairly certain that she was feeling the same thing too.

"Bella." I could wait no longer. I had to be closer to her, declare her as mine physically. "I'm going to kiss you now." It wasn't a question; it was a declaration. But she answered anyway.

"Yes, Quil. Kiss me." she breathed. I leaned down pulling her to me and crushed my lips to hers. It was unbelievable. Every fiber of my being was screaming out for her. Bella, Bella, Bella. Mine, mine, mine! And no matter how close we became it was not close enough for me. My arms were circled around her waist; my hands were pushing against the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her hands were around my neck, her fingers intertwined in my hair, pulling me closer and closer to her as well. We only separated when we had to come up for air. Both of us breathing raggedly, but still staring into one another's eyes.

_**A/N – next chapter will be from Jacob's POV **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N –**__ This is the meadow chapter from our friend Jacob's POV_

**Chapter 16 – Losing Bella, Saving Bella**

**Jacob's POV**

Quil grabbed her hand and walked to over to his car. He opened the door for her.

_Why didn't I ever think of that?_

Quil closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. He paused outside the door, scanning the woods, like he sensed me watching him. I know he couldn't see me though, especially in my wolf form I could blend in with the fauna. He opened the door, and hopped inside.

I could hear their conversation, even though they were both in the car now. At least that is one advantage to being a wolf. The super hearing and super sight was cool.

"So, Bella, it's your call. Should we continue with our plans or should I just drive you home." Quil asked her.

Bella took a deep breath. "Well, regardless of other things that have happened this morning,

_She still sounds so upset. I hate this._

" I'm still ready to put my relationship with Edward behind me. If you don't mind I'd still like to look for the meadow."

_Are you freaking kidding me? That's what she is doing here. Oh sure now that I can't talk to her she is ready to put the blood sucking leech that broke her heart behind her. I've been standing by, caring for her, putting her back together and patiently waiting for this moment for months and Quil gets to reap the benefits. How on earth is any of this fair?_

That's when I heard Embry's thoughts_. Who ever said life is fair Jacob?_

_Oh shut up Embry._

"You got it beautiful." Quil replied and turned his car on to the 110. I followed in the woods. Where is this meadow they are going to I wondered. Quil pulled over at the trail head, where the 110 ends. Quil reached back and grabbed a fairly full backpack off the backseat.

"What's in there?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it's already 10:00. Depending on how quickly we find our destination, I am pretty sure we will want some sustenance, so I came prepared." He answered.

"Well, I guess that makes one of us. I'm glad. Thanks Quil, for … for… well just thanks." Bella said.

_Oh sure Sam makes me break her heart and Quil gets to play the hero, he gets to comfort her. Hold her in his arms. Take her on this last leg of her emotional journey. That used to be me. Now I'm just the jerk who made her cry. _

"Anything, Anytime Bella." He answered her, _laying on a bit thick if you ask me_. "So, let's go find this meadow."

I waited for them to get on the trail, but they didn't. Instead they forged their own path though the forest and Quil got to hold her hand the entire time. She never tried to pull it away, or made any qualifying comments.

_So unfair._

He held the brush out of her way, and kept an even pace.

They stopped for a breather after about 45 minutes and he pulled two bottles of water out of his back pack. I kept my senses about me scanning for any possible threats. With Bella if anything dangerous was in a 100 mile radius it would find her. I didn't notice anything unusual, well if you didn't count me that is.

Quil sat down next to her. "So, what is your plan, if we are able to find the meadow I mean?" he inquired.

"Well I have a good bye note of sorts for him. I thought I would pull up a small patch of wildflowers, put the note under them, and replant them." Bella answered.

"Sounds official enough." Quil smiled at her.

They placed the empty water bottles back in his back pack. Quil stood up, offered Bella his hand, and she took it. 

_Every time, she took his hand. I was the only one she use to let do things like that. _

Quil was confidently leading the way to this meadow they were headed toward. He always did love to be in the forests and knew them like the back of his hand.

As the light began increasing, so did the stench. This place reeked of Vampire. And with one last step, Quil pulled her through the trees into this Vampire play ground. It made me really nervous.

_Do you want me to head up that way Embry piped up? Erg, I had forgot he was on patrol with me. Yes Embry just stay out of sight I don't want to scare her or tip off Quil._

Just then Bella's knees must have become a little weak. Quil was standing behind her and reached out, grabbing her elbows to keep her steady. She leaned my back into his chest, letting him support her.

I couldn't help it a tiny quiet growl rumbled through my chest. I wish he could just keep his hands off of my Bella.

_But you told her you couldn't be friends, to leave you alone, she's not yours anymore Jake, Embry reminded me._

_Shut up Embry._

"Are you okay, Bella?"Quil asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm okay. Just got a little overwhelmed for a second. Thank you." She turned to face him and they were way to close together. "Well I came here to do something, so let's do it." Bella announced.

Bella untied her jacket and pulled in on. She reached inside her jacket's inside pocket, and pulled out the note. She pulled at the roots of the plant she spotted and easily dislodged it because of the damp soil. She placed the note inside the cavern I'd created and firmly replaced the plant, patting down the soil with great care.

Quil said nothing. He just stood there watching her. So did I. And now Embry was watching too.

She closed her eyes, and whispered "good bye Edward". Then she opened her eyes and walked over to Quil.

Quil opened his arms to her and she stepped into them, placing her beautiful head on his chest and breathing deeply.

_And I again thought, this should have been me._

_You sound like a skipping CD Embry thought. _

_I growled quietly._

Bella turned her eyes up to his, "So what other magical treats do you have in that bag of yours?" she asked him.

"I'm so glad you asked." He laughed. "Because I am starving, I missed breakfast this morning."

They shared the turkey sandwiches, one for her and three for Quil, an apple each, and two more bottles of water, before cleaning up the mess. I never got Quil and his healthy eating habits. I rolled my eyes. I was starving, but I couldn't bring myself to leave them alone here in the forest.

That is when it hit me; the fresh nose burning scent of a vampire. Oh crap. And close by too. Embry noticed the scent as well. Sam must have been watching silently because I heard his voice now.

Stay there Jake and Embry, but don't engage the vampire until the rest of us arrive came Sam's alpha laced command. I heard a faint Howl and before I knew it they were all four in my head. Sam was explaining the situation and Embry and I were stuck watching.

Quil and Bella were crossing the clearing toward the spot where they had entered when the bloodsucker stepped out of the trees.

"Laurent" I barely heard Bella whisper.

"You know him?" Quil questioned her.

At least Quil seemed to sense the danger, he pulled Bella behind him. He was placing himself between her and the approaching danger_. _

_But not this time brother this really is my job. We are the protectors._

She nodded her head, unable to speak.

_She knew him? She knew the leech? He didn't look like one of the Cullens. I looked at his eyes. They were definitely red. I wished I could attack right now, but Sam's command kept my stuck where I was. _

"Bella?" the vampire asked.

"Who is your new friend Bella? The red eyed demon asked. "I'm sure your mate Edward would not approve of your having romantic liaisons behind his back, now would he."

I felt a rumble run through my chest, a growl escaped my teeth. _Bella was no one's mate, certainly not the Cullen scum's. And this darn well better not be a romantic liaison._

"Edward and I are no longer, "Bella stumbled over her words and her voice was shaking, "together." She was afraid. I could hear it in her voice. Smell the adrenalin pouring off of her.

"Victoria will be put out to hear that," he said as he continued to stalk towards them. "Maybe I'll just keep that to myself because she'll already be put out with me."

"Why" Bella asked.

_Oh crap, Quil was beginning to shake with anger as the bloodsucker crept closer and closer to where they stood. He looked like he was going to explode at any time._

"About me killing you of course" he said Bella.

_Kill my Bella, I don't think so….. Sam where are you! I shouted in my thoughts._

_We are almost there. Hold tight. Sam ordered._

"She wanted to save that part for herself. You know mate for a mate"

_He was seriously pissing me off with this mate talk! _

_I could feel the flicker of Quil's change. He needs to get away from Bella. He is going to hurt her._

"She is still very angry at your Edward for killing her James. But you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to his place on Victoria's mission, I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell . . . simply mouth watering."

"You don't come one step closer to her," Quil threatened fiercely. His shaking increased more, and more his anger rising higher and higher.

_Sam he's phasing, He's PHASING right next to her. Get Quil away from her. I can hear his thoughts Sam, he's seconds away._

The creep cocked his head and sniffed the air. "What are you, he asked Quil"

Then he sniffed at the breeze that blew, he paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left.

He caught our scent, just as Sam, Paul, and Jared arrived to join us.

"I don't believe it," he said in a voice so low I barely heard him. He continued backing away.

As Sam stepped out Quil's phasing crackle, stopped.

He pulled Bella in front of him, bracing his arms protectively around her, backing away from the vamp and us.

I felt relief spill through Quil but I couldn't understand why, and then I couldn't feel him anymore. How had he calmed so quickly?

Just moments later, Sam called the rest of us forth. I wanted to look for Bella, to make sure that she was okay, but Sam Alpha commanded us to focus. And finally we were set loose to get this lousy bloodsucker. He turned and ran, and we were chasing him in a second, sprinting across the open grass with a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping. The chase was on. This would be my first kill, my first victory and it would be done to protect my girl, my Bella.


	17. Chapter 17

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 17 – Revealing the Truth in Legends and Love**

**Quil's POV**

_From chapter 15 _

"_Bella." I could wait no longer. I had to be closer to her, declare her as mine physically. "I'm going to kiss you now." It wasn't a question; it was a declaration. But she answered anyway._

"_Yes, Quil. Kiss me." she breathed. I leaned down pulling her to me and crushed my lips to hers. It was unbelievable. Every fiber of my being was screaming out for her. Bella, Bella, Bella. Mine, mine, mine! And no matter how close we became it was not close enough for me. My arms were circled around her waist; my hands were pushing against the small of her back, pulling her closer. Her hands were around my neck, her fingers intertwined in my hair, pulling me closer and closer to her as well. We only separated when we had to come up for air. Both of us breathing raggedly, but still staring into one another's eyes. _

"Bella" I whispered urgently. "I need to get you out of here. Are you okay to hike back down?"

"Yes, I think so." Bella answered tentatively.

I grabbed my back pack, put it on, and took Bella's hand firmly in mine. I had so many things running through my mind. I had so many questions, but now was not the time for questions. I had to get Bella some place safe. It was my sole focus. After she was safe, then I would figure all of this out. It took us only half the time to get back to my car. We were both breathing heavy from the rapid pace we kept to return to the vehicle. Neither of us had said a word during the entire return hike.

It was Bella who finally broke our silence. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My Office" I answered without thinking. I knew I needed to get her somewhere we could talk alone.

Bella was laughing. "Your what?" she choked out.

I raised my right eyebrow and gave her a smirk, "What is so funny?"

"I didn't realize you were a corporate business man" She giggled.

"Ha, Ha, you are so funny Bella." I said dryly. "My office is what I call the building my mom gave me behind the store. Well I only call it that in my own mind. I've never told anyone about it before. It started out as a workout place, but I like having my own space so I slowly started adding to it. I actually do have a desk, lamp, and bookcase there. But I also have a futon and some other furniture. I recently acquired a mini fridge, as well."

"Impressive." She replied, still a smile on her face.

It was actually great to have all the tension that had been building up released into a bit of laughter, even if it was at my expense. I couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

"So why call it your office? If it started out as a work out space why not call it your gym? She asked in a more serious tone.

"It's kind of goofy, but have you ever watched Happy Days?" I asked her.

"Once or twice." She answered.

"Well, when I was younger I used to watch it every night on Nick at Night. And I really liked the Fonz. He was so cool and everybody respected him, even feared him, and of course all the girls loved him. I could relate." I threw her a little smile. "So when I named my space I was thinking about the bathroom in Arnold's the Fonz always called his office. It wasn't really an office, obviously, but it was a place where he could be alone, do some serious thinking. They talked through some serious issues in that bathroom you know?" I joked.

"Hmm, I get it." She said. "Cool."

We pulled into my driveway, and instead of parking where I usually did I pulled in behind my office. I needed to talk this out with Bella and I didn't want my mom or anyone else interrupting us because they saw my car, and knew I was back.

I hopped out of the car quickly and walked over to Bella's door, swiftly opening it and helping her out. Now that we have arrived the moment of lighthearted conversation was gone and I could feel the tension building again. I shut the door, keeping her hand snuggly in mine, where it belonged, and pulled her through the door. I settled into the futon and pulled her down onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her again and breathed deeply, so that I could take in all that was Bella, so that I could remain calm, so that I could think. She settled into me, closing her eyes.

After about fifteen minutes like this I relaxed my hold on her. She had seemed to need the moment as much as I had. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"We need to talk about this Bella." I began. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." She answered looking unsure of herself. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable but this couldn't be put off much longer.

"Okay, how about another bottle of water?" I asked.

"Oh, my sweet lord, yes." Bella surprised me with her enthusiastic answer. I slid her off my lap, went to my fridge, grabbed two bottles and returned to her. She gladly accepted the bottle I handed her as I sat down next to her. She had her bottle half gone before I even got mine open.

"Bella, how did the vampire know you?" I began.

Her mouth dropped and she had trouble recomposing her face into anything but shock.

"Wh What?" "How did, but how do you know? She stuttered out.

"I'll tell you everything I know, or at least everything I think I know, but I need information from you first Bella. How did you know him?Who is Victoria and why does she want you dead?"

_I was going over and over the strange tense conversation the vampire had with my Bella in the meadow during the hike down the mountain, and I began to revisit it again over the last few minutes. I needed to understand it._

"_Who is your new friend Bella? "I'm sure your mate Edward would not approve of your having romantic liaisons behind his back, now would he."_

"_Edward and I are no longer, "together." _

"_Victoria will be put out to hear that," Maybe I'll just keep that to myself because she'll already be put out with me."_

"_Why"_

"_About me killing you of course". "She wanted to save that part for herself. You know mate for a mate"_

"_She is still very angry at your Edward for killing her James. But you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to his place on Victoria's mission, I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell . . . simply mouth watering."_

She was staring at me with a mix of amazement and confusion in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again. Not once, not twice, but three times. I was becoming a little frustrated. I decided to try again.

"Bella, was Edward, I mean are the Cullens really vampires like the legends say?"

She took a very deep breath, as if to steady herself. "yes." was her simple reply.

Okay, now we're getting somewhere. "And this Laurent and Victoria, what was all that about."

"Well" she began her voice very shaky. "Do you remember last spring when I took off suddenly from my Dad's and later I came home with a broken leg? The story you probably heard was not very close to the truth. The truth is that there was this sadistic ultra hunter vampire named James. He and his coven came across Edward's family one night when I was with them. He noticed I was there, and Edward heard him thinking that he was planning on making a snack of me."

I started at the idea of Edward hearing people's thoughts, but decided to wait on it, since she was finally talking.

"Well of course Edward didn't react well to that and began behaving very protectively toward me, which just made it all worse, because this James vamp loved a challenge. So… in the end James almost killed me, but Edward and his family saved me just in time, well almost in time." Her voice softened and she looked down at the scar on her hand.

"What do you mean almost?" I asked.

"Well, he had already hurt me quite a bit, and he" her voice became even quieter, "he bit me."

My eyes flew open as wide as saucers. "He bit you! But how are you, I mean shouldn't you be…" I couldn't seem to be able to finish a sentence.

"Edward sucked the venom out." Her voice was barely audible now.

"So this James, what happened to him?" I asked her.

"Edward and his family killed him. They tore him apart and burned his pieces." she said.

"So Laurent and Victoria?" I encouraged her to go on.

"They were the other members of his coven. Laurent was just there out of convenience but Victoria was is mate." Bella supplied.

"So she wants to kill you in revenge, like the legends say. Hmmm?" I became lost in thought.

"Quil, how do you know, what you know, what are you thinking about. You should not know any of this, and I should not have told you." She began to ramble. "Although I guess you do need to know. I'm sure Laurent will be back for me and since he saw you he'll be after you too. Oh, his is such a mess. I thought I was saying goodbye to all of this. But now I've drug you into it with me." Tears began to fall down her face. "I'm so sorry Quil." She had guilt all over her face.

I pulled her close stroking her hair as she buried her face in my chest. "Shh, shh. It's okay Bella. It's okay. That Laurent Vamp is no longer a worry. The wolves will have taken care of him I'm sure. And I will make sure this Victoria never gets anywhere near you." I promised.

"Is that what they were, wolves? I don't think wolves, even horse sized ones, could kill a vampire Quil." She gave me a doubtful expression.

"Not just wolves Bella, werewolves. And if I'm right, I may even know some of them." I looked at her to gauge her mental state, she seemed okay, and so I went on.

"Bella, I have been raised by my mother and my grandfather to be the quintessential Quileute. It's something they have always wanted for me and that I have always resisted. The tribal legends and stories most kids get a few times a year when the community gathers, my grandfather told me night after night, as bed time stories. Of course I, like most of my generation, never put much stock into them. We saw them as what they were, legends; stories to explain the unexplainable. But I know them Bella, inside and out, backward and forward, and what we witnessed today in that meadow was the world of those legends. It's unbelievable, like a fairy tale coming to life. But I can't deny that we encountered five werewolves and one vampire today."

"What do you mean you may even know some of them?"

I was waiting for her to ask this one. I knew I had to answer but I didn't want to. I looked down at my feet when I answered her. "The werewolves in the legend are members of the tribe Bella; young men of the tribe. Their job is to protect the people from vampires. And they are lethal. You saw how big they are, and how fast. But their claws and teeth are beyond sharp. They are made tough enough to kill vampires. I think that might mean more to you than it does to me. But Bella, while they are protectors, they are still dangerous. We need to be cautious. And you need to be cautious. I don't know what makes you werewolf, but I fit the profile so far. I would never want to put you in danger like that."

She gently placed her hands on my face, pulling it up so I would look at her. She looked deeply into my eyes and said, "I trust you, Quil. Even if you do some day turn into a giant mutant wolf; it wouldn't change anything between us."

And here was the flip side of the conversation we've been having. Seeing these supernatural creatures and Bella's life having been in danger, and still being in danger were the most important things we needed to talk about. But it is not all that happened. After all of that, we had had some kind of something, happen between us. I was having so much trouble describing it and I couldn't wait to hear her side of it. Could the timing between the two of us really finally be right, even in the midst of all this craziness, would she be mine?

"What is between us Isabella?" I was letting her tell me this time, making myself vulnerable. I don't want to push her too fast. I don't want to take advantage of her fear. But I don't want to hold back either.

"I'm not so sure I can define it for you Quil. But I'll tell you what I do know. I know I'm over Edward. I know I'll really miss Jacob, his friendship, and even the way it was so easy to be with him, to be myself with him. But even if Jake and I were still friends, which unfortuneatley I guess we are not, I would still feel this way about you."

She paused and I guess she was trying to gather her thoughts. It was only a minute or so, but it felt like a lifetime. "When you looked into my eyes after the wolves chased Laurent away, well your gaze has always had an effect on me" she chuckled softly and began to blush. "It has often left me breathless and weak kneed, but this was different, this was more. It was like I could see directly into your soul, and you could see directly into mine, and that our souls were so intertwined that it would be painful to have them separated. It would be like losing a part of yourself."

Her blush deepened. "I'm sorry this is so sappy, I just, well, it's like I knew in that moment that I would never want to be parted from you again. I think I must be falling in love with you Quil."

And she looked at me with such love in her eyes that it was all that I could do to stop myself from grabbing her into another endless kiss. But I needed her to know how I felt as well.

"Bella, I felt it in that moment as well. I have loved you for a long time now. I know everyone laughs at love at first sight; I know I use to think it was a crock. But when I first saw you at the beach more than a year ago I became a believer. The more I have gotten to know you the more I have grown to love you for all that you are. But today, it seemed like the feelings I had been developing for you over this past year multiplied by a million. I don't want to scare you. But it was so intense. It still is Bella. It's like you are my reason to exist. It's like gravity no longer holds me on to this earth but you do. It's a little scary, but it's still true. I don't know how to make sense of it. But I don't want to fight it either."

"I'm sorry Bella, is it too much, too fast? I don't want to scare you away. I know what you've been through today, what you've been through this year."

"Well it is a lot, and it is fast, but what can we do if our hearts put themselves on fast forward?" Bella questioned.

She was the most important thing not only in my life, but in the world. She was mine and I was hers, but I wanted to make it official. I didn't want to leave any room for interpretation between us. I didn't want her to ever doubt my commitment to her, to us.

"This may possibly be the cheesiest thing I have ever said" I mumbled as some strange sort of preamble. "I feel like I'm living in some alternate universe or something, like I'm living during my grandfather's teen years or something, but I have an undeniable need to have things be clear between us."

She nodded, looking at me expectantly.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I truly do. Will you be my girlfriend?" I let out a big gust of breath and waited for her to respond.

I saw her eyes get moist, and for a moment I was worried that I had pushed her too far, too fast.

"Yes, Quil I wo…." I didn't let her finish. I couldn't reign in my need for her any longer. I leaned forward and crushed my lips to hers, pulling her as close to me as possible. Kissing her until we once again found ourselves gasping for breath, and holding on to one another for dear life.

She was finally mine. My Isabella. I would never leave her, never hurt her they way Edward or Jake had. No one would come between us. I would love and protect her at any cost. She was finally my Bella.

As I sat there holding on to my girl, my cell phone vibrated on my desk. I reluctantly released her and walked over to see who it was and I was immediately annoyed. It was Jacob. It's like he knew what happened, and that thought made wonder how much about today he did know. I turned my phone off. I'll worry about that later. I was not ruining this perfect moment with my girl, not even for Jacob Black. My stomach growled, loud enough for Bella to hear it.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess." I answered her.

"Want to join me and Charlie for Dinner? She asked me smiling.

"I would love to join my girlfriend and her father for dinner", I grinned, "but first I need to introduce you to my family.

I had to laugh at the look of panic that overtook her. She hadn't looked this panicked when a vampire tried to eat her or when five giant werewolves appeared out of the woods.

"Come on Bella, my mom has been waiting forever to meet you." I grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her with me out of my office and over to the store.


	18. Chapter 18

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 18 – Running with the Wolves**

**Jacob's and the pack mind POV**

Jacob - That is when it hit me; the fresh, nose burning scent of a vampire. Oh crap. And close by too.

Embry –" I'm on my way Jacob."

Sam-"Stay there Jake and Embry, but don't engage the vampire until the rest of us arrive." came Sam's alpha laced command.

Sam – yelps out a high distress howl that tells the rest of the pack to phase into action.

Jacob – watches as Quil and Bella were crossing the clearing toward the spot where they had entered when the bloodsucker stepped out of the trees.

Jared- "What's up Sam?"

Paul- "Is there a vamp nearby?"

Sam-"Paul, Jared make your way the circular meadow on Yagsley mountain range. (a/n – I made this up) Jacob and Embry are already on the scene. Bella Swan and Quil are being threatened by a vampire."

Jared –"Are you sure? It's not one of the Cullen's is it? I left Kim for this?"

Sam- "No this is most definitely a human drinking vampire the eyes are a dead give-away."

Paul – "Why do we have to rescue the Vamp tramp?"

Jacob – begins to growl "I've warned you before Paul, don't talk about her that way!"

Sam "Enough! We are protectors, we will protect. Now both of you stop this and focus. I'm almost there."

Jacob -listening to the scene before him

The vamp keeps talking to Bella, but I'm seeing too much red to focus in on what nonsense he is spewing to her.

At least Quil seemed to sense the danger, he pulled Bella behind him. He was placing himself between her and the approaching danger_. _

But not this time brother, this really is my job. We are the protectors.

She knew him? She knew the leech? He didn't look like one of the Cullens. I looked at his eyes. They were definitely red. I wished I could attack right now, but Sam's command kept my stuck where I was.

"Bella?" the vampire asked.

"Who is your new friend Bella? The red eyed demon asked. "I'm sure your mate Edward would not approve of your having romantic liaisons behind his back, now would he."

I felt a rumble run through my chest, a growl escaped my teeth. Bella was no one's mate, certainly not the Cullen scum's. And this darn well better not be a romantic liaison.

"Edward and I are no longer, together." She was afraid. I could hear it in her voice. Smell the adrenalin pouring off of her.

"Victoria will be put out to hear that maybe I'll just keep that to myself because she'll already be put out with me."

"Why" Bella asked.

Oh crap, Quil was beginning to shake with anger as the bloodsucker crept closer and closer to where they stood. He looked like he was going to explode at any time.

"About me killing you of course" he said Bella.

"**Kill my Bella; I don't think so….. Sam where are you**!" I shouted in my thoughts.

Sam- "We are almost there. Hold tight".

Jacob and Embry – "Did you feel that?"

Jacob – "SAM … I think I could feel the flicker of Quil's change. He needs to get away from Bella. He is going to hurt her! Can I move him?"

Sam- "No, the order is still in effect; wait for us."

Quil - "You don't come one step closer to her," Quil was fierce. His shaking increased more and more his anger rising higher and higher.

Jacob- "SAM he's phasing, He's PHASING right next to her. Get Quil away from her. I can hear his thoughts Sam, he's seconds away."

Quil – "What, who is that, oh great now I'm delusional and hearing voices!"

Jacob- The creep cocked his head and sniffed the air. "What are you, he asked Quil" Then he sniffed at the breeze that blew, he paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left.

Embry – "He's caught our scent Sam."

Paul –"I can see Jacob"

Jared –"I'm right behind Paul"

Sam – "We're all here now let's do this together."

Paul- "You got it boss."

Jared- "Let's do this!"

Laurent - "I don't believe it," he said in a voice so low I barely heard him. He continued backing away.

Jacob - Just after Sam stepped out Quil's phasing crackle, stopped. He pulled Bella in front of him, bracing his arms protectively around her, backing away from the vamp and us. We felt relief spill through Quil but I couldn't understand why, and then I couldn't feel him at all anymore. How had he calmed so quickly? He should be wolfing out right now? What?

Sam – "Follow my lead. V-formation. Forget about Quil and Bella, focus on the kill."

Jacob - It was the Alpha command. We had no choice but to obey. The vamp was backing away from us toward the tree line.

Sam- "After him."

Jacob - And finally we were set loose to get this lousy bloodsucker. He turned and ran, and we were chasing him in a second, sprinting across the open grass with a few powerful bounds, snarling and snapping. The chase was on. This would be my first kill, my first victory and it would be done to protect my girl, my Bella.

Jacob's POV

Killing the Vamp has been easier than I imagined. We caught up to him easily in the woods. Sam commanded us to surround him and thanks to the pack mind we moved better than a fine oiled machine. We tore him apart limb by limb. Started fire in a little clearing, and burned the pieces. We all phased back to our human form to watch over the fire.

"Sam," I asked, "I need to check on Bella, can I go home and find her?"

"No, Jacob. You just distanced yourself from her this morning. How would it look if you called her right after this event? It could make her suspicious."

"What happened with Quil, Sam? Could you feel how close he was to phasing? How did he just stop?"

"That is a good question Jacob."

"Should I go stay with him, what if he is still with her? She is in danger Sam. Are you going to go talk to him about phasing? Tell him to stay away from Bella. We have to keep her safe." My questions spilled out .

Sam gave me long look before answering. "I'm not sure what to do about Quil. We haven't told any of you until after the first full phasing occurred. It could still be weeks or months until that happens. I guess we will just have to watch him closely until it happens. I'm not sure how he stopped it mid phase. It has taken me years to develop that kind of control."

"But Sam, he wasn't mid phase he was one or two seconds from full on wolf. I could hear his thoughts, feel his emotions. I saw his tremors. He was beginning to blur." I pleaded.

Sam sighed. "Jacob. I understand your fear more than most. You've seen my memories, and the results of my Emily being to close when I phased. I'm concerned for Bella. We all know what she's been through because of the bloodsuckers. I don't want anything to happen to her either. I will consult with your father and the other elders on the council and ask if we should tell Quil early. But until they tell me differently, we will wait until his first full phase to interfere. But I know how worried you are so if you would like to, I'll allow you to call Quil, to get peace of mind. And we will all be taking turns watching him, so when he does phase, Bella will be protected. Just be careful what you say to him. He can't know we were in the clearing with him today. We can't interfere until his first full phase."

"Fine. Can I go now?" I answered feeling more frustrated than ever.

"Yes, Jacob. Your first shift watching Quil will start tonight at midnight, so try to get a nap in. Embry will relieve you at 3 AM." Sam answered me.

I didn't waste any time. I nodded my head in response to Sam's newest order, and set off for the tree line. I took of my sweats, rolling them and tying the cord around them, and securing them to my leg. I phased and took off for home.

I went by the meadow where we had left them. There weren't there, but their scents lingered. Bella's scent, it was all over the meadow. I remembered what she was telling Quil before the bloodsucker arrived. She was over Edward. She was ready to move on. It made me smile to remember her saying that, and then reality came crashing in on me. She wouldn't be moving on with me. I was forbidden to be around her. And even if she did move on with Quil, it's only a matter of time until he will have to do to her, what I did this morning. Who will help her through that? She had me when Edward left her; she had Quil when I was forced to leave her, but who will pick up the pieces when Quil leaves her? How much heartbreak can one girl take? Poor Bella.

I took off for home. I called Quil's home phone first. His mom answered. She said Quil hadn't returned from his date with Bella yet. I called Quil's cell phone. It rang several times and sent me to voice mail. I hung up. I couldn't call Bella's cell phone she would know it was me from her caller I.D. Charlie's house phone didn't have caller ID though, I remembered. And Quil would have taken her home right? He's smart enough to get her to safety after such a nightmare, right? I called her house phone, knowing I hear her voice, know that she was safe. I dialed. No answer. Where are they? I decided to go over to Quil's. I could go to the store for something. I grabbed my wallet and hopped on my motorcycle. I've had enough time as a wolf today. And I don't want to hear any of Paul's thoughts about my Bella and Quil.

When I pulled into the store, I looked for Quil's car. It wasn't in it's usual spot. Where is he? Is Bella okay? This is driving me crazy. I walked into the store. It was pretty quiet in there, not as much traffic as usual, and just a cashier was behind the counter. I didn't see Quil's mom, she is usually here. It was then that I heard the most beautiful sound in the world; Bella's laugh. It was her embarrassed laugh. I could just see her beautiful creamy skin, going a bit pink. It made me smile. She was upstairs in Quil's house. I sighed letting out some of the tension that had been building all afternoon. She was safe. My Bella is safe. Once again I was thankful for my supersonic wolf hearing. I pretended to be browsing the magazines as I listened to the conversation happening upstairs.

"Don't be nervous Bella, they are going to love you just as much as I do. Who wouldn't, you're perfect." Quil assured her.

"I am extremely far from perfect Quil, but thank you for the assurance."

I heard footsteps. One set slower and heavier than the other.

"Mom, Grandfather," Quil said, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Isabella Swan."

_His girlfriend! What the … what happened to taking it slow, careful, don't want to break my heart again Bella. She's his girlfriend! Calm,calm I need to breathe. I can't phase here in the store._

"Please, call me Bella. It's so nice to meet you both."

_She didn't deny it or try to play it down, I was hoping it was just Quil overplaying his hand. Oh crap, this cannot be happening._

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Quil has told us so much about you." Mrs. Ateara replied. You could hear the approval in her voice.

"What have you two been up to today Quil?" Old Quil asked his namesake.

"We were hiking on the mountain, actually. We came across some unusual wildlife that I'd like to talk to you about when I get back from Bella's house grandfather." Quil said in a falsely calm and collected voice. I could hear the edge in his voice, almost like anger, but well hidden. I doubt anyone but me would have noticed it.

"Is it something for you to focus on for your next hunt, Quil?" Old Quil asked curiously. Quil hated the hunts. His grandfather wanted him to keep every tribal tradition. And while Quil did, he only did it out of respect for his Grandfather. Quil could care less about the hunt and everyone knew it.

"Something like that, yea." Quil replied. "I'm going to join Bella and her Dad for dinner so, I won't be back until later. I just wanted you to meet her before we headed out to her place."

"Well, I hope we will see you again soon, Bella. You are welcome here anytime." was Mrs. Ateara's reply.

"Thank you." Bella answered sincerely and I heard movement.

I walked over grabbed a coke, and placed it on the counter. I paid for it and high tailed it for the tree line just next to the store. I didn't want Bella and Quil to see me.

I watched as Bella and Quil walked down behind the store to one of the storage buildings. They continued around behind it where I heard a car door open and close, followed by another. He must have parked down there. But why?

I stood there and watched as they drove by, my best friend and my girl, well not my girl anymore. I knew I would lose her to him when I went wolf. I really really hate vampires!

Well enjoy it while you can Quil, it won't be long until your heart will be torn out too.

Still, you get to call her your girlfriend. I'll bet you'll get to kiss her goodnight. And I get to sit outside your window tonight babysitting you, while you dream about it.

Lucky Quil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 19 – Dinner with the Swans**

**Bella's POV**

"I would love to join my girlfriend and her father for dinner", Quil grinned, "but first I need to introduce you to my family.

Panic overtook me; all of my old insecurities and inadequacies kicking in on the spot.

Quil laughed.

"Come on Bella, my mom has been waiting forever to meet you." Quil grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me with him out of his office and over to the store.

"What have you been saying to your mother about me Quil? I asked as we made our way to the house entrance.

"Just telling her how utterly amazing you are, and how I hoped you would someday be mine." He shrugged as if he was commenting on the weather.

I laughed in embarrassment.

He pulled me into his brightly decorated kitchen and called for his mother and grandfather.

"Don't be nervous Bella; they are going to love you just as much as I do. Who wouldn't, you're perfect." Quil assured smiling at me.

"I am extremely far from perfect Quil, but thank you for the assurance."

Quil's mom and grandfather entered the kitchen. His Mom's eyes were warm and her smile friendly. His grandfather looked stiff and stoic. I wasn't so sure he was going to think I was perfect for his grandson. Maybe I wasn't quite what he had envisioned for Quil. I wondered how many girls Quil had brought home to them before me.

"Mom, Grandfather," Quil said practically beaming with pleasure, "I would like you to meet my girlfriend," he emphasized the word girlfriend raising an eyebrow to his mother and giving me a wink, "Isabella Swan."

"Please, call me Bella. It's so nice to meet you both." I said as sweetly as I could while I blushed madly and looked up at Quil through my eyelashes. He squeezed my hand for reassurance, and gazed upon me adoringly.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Quil has told us so much about you." Mrs. Ateara replied. I thought I might hear a sign of approval in her voice.

"What have you two been up to today Quil?" Old Quil asked his namesake.

"We were hiking on the mountain, actually. We came across some unusual wildlife that I'd like to talk to you about when I get back from Bella's house grandfather." Quil said.

"Is it something for you to focus on for your next hunt, Quil?" Old Quil asked curiously.

"Something like that, yea." Quil replied. "I'm going to join Bella and her Dad for dinner so I won't be back until later. I just wanted you to meet her before we headed out to her place."

"Well, I hope we will see you again soon, Bella. You are welcome here anytime." was Mrs. Ateara's reply.

"Thank you." I answered as Quil placed his hand in the small of my back and led me back out the door we came in.

"Well, see you later then." Quil said.

"Good bye honey" was his mom's reply.

"Good bye" his grandfather said in the same gruff voice as before.

We walked back to Quil's car; he opened the door but pulled me in for a tender hug and a kiss on the forehead before I climbed into the passenger seat. Quil hurried around the car, and took my hand again as quickly as possible. It was like he missed touching me in that short period of time.

As we drove to my house my curiosity got the better of me. "So how many times have you had that little conversation?" I asked him trying to sound nonchalant.

"What conversation?" he looked puzzled.

"Well, it's no secret you've done a lot of dating" my voice trailed off at the end.

He laughed.

"You Isabella Swan are the first girl I have ever brought home to meet my mother." He said sincerely. "I could ask the same question of you, how many guys have you taken home to meet your Dad?"

"Only one, and as we discussed earlier, he wasn't really a boy, know was he?" I replied.

I saw Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway as we pulled up and I began to feel a little nervous about telling him about Quil and I. He was never too fond of Edward and had become even more protective since Edward had left me.

"So how do you feel about lasagna? I still have more than half of one left from yesterday and it would be quick to heat up and I could make a salad to go with it." I questioned Quil trying to prolong the inevitable.

"That sounds great Bella." Quil said in response right before jumping out of the car. Though I had the feeling his response would have been the same if I told him we were having brussel sprouts and liver.

His hand was a little sweaty when I held it on the way into the house, it was abnormally warm like Jake's had been but I figured that must be some kind of Quileute genetic trait. Those boys just seemed to be hot in more ways than one. His facial expression and body language held nothing but quiet confidence.

"Bella?" Dad called from the living room sofa as we entered through the front door.

"Yes Dad, it's me." I called back and this time it was me towing Quil by the hand.

We stepped into the living room, and my Dad first took in our intertwined hands, and then looked Quil over more than once. I considered for a moment what it was that he saw. Quil was huge, and he towered over me. He was about 6'5 and all muscle. He was broad shouldered and looked more like a 25 year old man than a 17 year old boy.

Charlie managed to pull his eyes over to me, and they softened. "So are the two of you dating, just friends, or what?" He asked broaching the subject for me.

"Quil is my boyfriend Dad." I said quietly but deliberately. Bracing myself for whatever might come.

"Well, okay then." Charlie replied looking uncomfortable.

"I'm going to get dinner on the table." I made my escape from the awkward situation, releasing a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I'll come help you." Quil said beginning to follow me.

"Mind if I talk to you for a moment first, son?" Charlie stopped Quil.

I continued my way into the kitchen, listening intently to what Charlie had to say to Quil.

**Quil's POV**

Well, I guess I should have seen this coming. It's the don't hurt my little girl talk.

"Sit down Quil." Charlie practically ordered me.

Why did this suddenly feel like a police interrogation?

"I've lived in this neck of the woods a long time Quil. I've got lots of friends and I've asked around about you. Especially up in La Push."

I suddenly felt the urge to swallow, but was having difficultly with the follow through.

"I became curious after you and Bella had that movie night here at the house. So I've heard Quil through the grapevine that you're quite the heart breaker. I've heard that you've never had a steady girlfriend for any length of time. Is that true son?" Charlie asked or maybe accused would be a better word.

I was sweating now. "Well, I've dated a few girls, yes sir. I've never had a girlfriend before Bella." And I'll never have another after her I added to my own thoughts only.

"I've also heard you and Jacob Black are very close friends. Jacob is a family friend and his Dad and I were under the impression, maybe just wishful thinking, he admitted, that maybe he and Bella were dating." Charlie added.

I wasn't sure what to say to that. They were not dating, but I know Jacob wished that they were. But he had shoved her away and I was no fool. I'd given him adequate warning. He knew how I felt about Bella. And I wouldn't change it now even if I could. She was too important to me. So I didn't comment on that statement.

"Well, I know my little girl Quil. She is a private person. She doesn't share a lot of her," he stumbled for words here a bit, "romantic life with me. If she felt it was important enough to declare you her boyfriend in front of me she is very serious about you. I also know that she doesn't do anything half way. When my girl does something she's all in. I hope that the case is mutual. She has been seriously hurt this year and has pulled herself out of a scary place. I don't ever wish to go back to that place with her." He glared at me for emphasis.

"I assure you Chief Swan; my intentions with Isabella are most permanent. I love her a great deal and intend to be very cautious with her heart." I explained with all the sincerity I felt.

"Well," he bristled, "also try to remember she is my sweet, innocent, baby girl. And I'd like her to stay that way until she is someone's husband." He responded in typical overprotective Father Fashion.

"I will most definitely keep that in mind sir." I said and I couldn't help but blush. I'm not sure he noticed under my russet skin. But I felt like my face might be on fire.

Mercifully he excused me to go help my Bella in the kitchen, where she had obviously been hanging on our every word, though she was bustling around trying to look like she hadn't been listening. I pulled my angel into a hug and put my lips to her ear.

"I love you Bella." I cooed. She didn't respond in words but her eyes spoke volumes as she smiled up at me. I quickly released her when I heard Charlie's footsteps behind us.

We had a very pleasant meal. You would think it would have been uncomfortable. I'd never done this for any other girl, though I'd been invited many times. But it wasn't. Bella and I were reveling in one another's company and Charlie was observing every glance and touch between us. But it was nice. She was my girl. I didn't want to share her, not with the memory of Edward or with Jacob Black, but I could share her with her Dad. He loved her, and she needed both of us.

**a/n** – Can I hear a collective AWWW? Up next Quil confronts his grandfather about the legends and his choice in girlfriends.


	20. Chapter 20

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

A/N – Sorry it's been a bit longer between updates. Work and kids have kept me very busy the past two weeks. Thanks for your patience!

**Chapter 20 – Let's Talk**

**Quil's POV**

It was almost 9:00 PM when I left Bella's house. We lingered at her front door where I meant to say good bye with sweet soft kisses but couldn't help but pull her in to a deep kiss that would be our parting.

"Good night Bella, I'll call you tomorrow, and I'm sure I'll be dreaming about you tonight." I breathed quietly next to her ear.

She smiled. "Good night Quil" Bella replied flush from our kiss and glowing with love.

I left her house. And I was missing her before I made it out of Forks. What a sap I've become. It was time however, to turn my attention to some very serious matters. Specifically the mythical creatures we had encountered in the field earlier in the day. I needed to figure out what was going on and how I can best protect my girl, my Bella, from the possibility of the return of the vampire Victoria. And I had to figure out for sure which of my peers I was going to need to deal with in order to ensure her safety.

My grandfather was waiting for me in the living room when I arrived home. My mom, an early riser, must have already gone to bed for the night. Good.

"Grandfather" I called in order to get his attention. He looked up.

"Quil." He responded to my call. "How was your evening at the Swans?"

"Great!" I couldn't help but smile.

"Grandfather I had an experience today when I was with Bella, and it requires some explanation from you." I said seriously.

My grandfather's eyes crinkled, and he chuckled. "I thought we talked about all that a few years ago Quil." He questioned light heartedly.

I sighed. "Not something like that Grandfather." Was I blushing? "It concerns our legends."

His demeanor immediately changed. He became serious. "What about the legends Quil."

Okay, now I have his full attention.

"I encountered them today, Grandfather, in the forest, in the middle of the day. I need more information Grandfather, and I need it now."

"Exactly what are you talking about Quil" He asked me tentatively.

It was then that I realized he was wearing his traditional tribal elder clothing. The kind he only wears to council meetings. Did he have one tonight?

"Quil?" he pressed again pulling me back to the conversation.

"This afternoon in the circular meadow, on the mountain, Bella and I encountered a cold one from the legends grandfather." His eyes went wide with panic, but I continued before he could interrupt me. "We were rescued by five creatures that I can only describe as the spirit wolves from our legends Grandfather. What is going on here? Are all of the legends true? When were you going to tell me? Who are they Grandfather? Is this my fate as well, when will it happen? You've been telling me these legends all of my life but you have left out some very important parts Grandfather. I need some answers and I need them now." I repeated my earlier demand.

For a moment, my grandfather seemed truly shocked. He said nothing. He did not move. He stared at me with wide eyes, processing all I had just spilled out to him.

"Tell me more Quil, about the cold one. What happened?" He was trying to come across as calm and collected, but I could see the panic in his eyes. It hadn't escaped my attention that he avoided answering me by asking me questions.

I wasn't quite sure how much to tell him. "Well, to start at the beginning, I'm sure you'll remember that Isabella's former boyfriend was one of the Cullens. You'll remember when Sam was sent to find her in the woods, after Edward Cullen abandoned her there a few months ago." He nodded. "Well this cold one seemed to be an acquaintance of theirs, because he knew Bella by name. He most definitely was not a friend or a treaty keeper, because he was about to attack her and his eyes were red, not yellow. But before the cold one could attack the five spirit wolves stepped out of the forest. The Cold one ran and the wolves gave chase. I am assuming from the legends, they were well equipped for the task and he is destroyed, but from some of his typical I'm an evil bad guy hell bent on prolonging the moment before your demise banter he indulged in I know that my Bella is still in danger. I need to be able to protect her. I need more information Grandfather. "

"Did the girl know what they were?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Does she know about the wolves?"

"She knows everything I know, Grandfather, which is feeling like damn precious little right now." I was losing my patience, but tried to reign myself in out of the respect I've been raised to have for him.

"So, you seem to care quite a bit for Isabella, hmm?" Grandfather asked.

"I love her Grandfather. She is the one for me. I just know it." I'd said more than I had meant to but I couldn't help it. It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to reign in my emotions where it came to Bella.

He frowned. I wasn't sure why.

"Quil, is it really wise to get so serious about a girl that cannot be your future?" Grandfather questioned.

I couldn't believe him. Is he serious? "What!?" I replied incredulously.

"She is not Quileute." He stated in a matter of fact manner, as if it was some overly simple fact that I had overlooked. I know he is all about the tribe and keeping our heritage but he could not seriously be this ridiculous, could he? "She is not the one for you."

I felt the shaking begin again. I could not contain my anger. Who was he to tell me who to love? NO ONE will come between me and Bella.

"I have loved her for a long time now. And today after what happened in the meadow, it seems like the feelings I have for her multiplied by a million. It is so intense. She is my reason to exist Grandfather. It's like gravity no longer holds me on to this earth, she does. I will not give her up, regardless of your feelings, or anyone else's for that matter. Don't ask me to choose, you will not like my decision." I shouted.

By the end of this tirade I was shaking so uncontrollably I thought I was going to explode.

My grandfather must have agreed with that particular assessment because he looked at me with all the authority he could muster and boomed. "Go outside Quil, NOW!"

I complied. I was still fuming. I was still shaking. I was outside and in an instant, before I could register what was happening, I felt my very skeletal structure straining and changing, I felt pain, unbelievable pain and then . . . I was a wolf. I howled. And much like earlier today in the meadow I heard voices in my head.

"Calm down, Quil. It's okay. You are okay." It was Sam. I hate Sam.


	21. Chapter 21

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 21 – Talking with the Pack**

**PACK POV**

Quil – Sam let loose a howl. Less than a minute later, I heard the first of four crackling sounds that ended with a pop. After each pop I heard a new voice say … Sam? I recognized two voices immediately, Jacob and Embry. I'd know their voices anywhere.

Jacob –" Sam? Is it Quil, did he phase, is Bella okay?"

Quil - I felt a rumble in my chest. Did I just growl? I think I did. "I'm not the expert on hurting Bella, that what be you Jacob." I thought. And he heard me.

Jacob –"I never meant to hurt her. You sure didn't waste any time swooping in to pick up the pieces though did you. Friend?"

Embry-"Sam? Where do you want us?"

Sam-"Meet us at the wood's on the edge of Quil's property guys."

Jared-"Sam?"

Paul- "Sam?"

Sam-"Everyone to the wood's at the edge of Quil's property. Quil has phased."

Quil-"Good, maybe I'll finally get some damn answers. So did you kill the vampire?" I asked no one in particular.

Paul-"Damn strait, we tore him to pieces. That's one less bloodsucker for us to worry about."

Sam-"Quil, you knew who we were when you saw us in the meadow?"

Quil- "Well, no. I recognized you as spirit wolves, werewolves, from the legends, but I didn't know you were Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Sam." The same horse sized wolves from the meadow came into view and sat with me. I replayed the entire scene from the meadow in my memory.

Jacob-"I knew you were on the verge o f phasing, how did you stop, how did you calm down mid phase like that?"

Quil- "When I saw you guys come into the meadow I knew what you were from the legends, so I knew that Bella was going to be safe, I pulled her back into me and my shaking just stopped." My mind continued to follow the memory to the moment that happened between Bella and I after the wolves left the meadow. I saw Jacob's wolf eyes crinkle in pain and heard a low whine escape from him.

Sam – "Quil did you and Bella get any information from the vampire. Jacob said she had talked to him for several minutes before we arrived but Jacob didn't seem to remember much of the conversation?"

Quil- That was when I got a flash by flash type memory that I guess was from Jacob's perspective of me holding Bella's hand hiking to the meadow, Bella uprooting a flower, me pulling Bella in for a hug. "What were you stalking us Jacob? That's just wrong. Gosh Jake, seriously."

Jacob- "You're lucky I did or your first phase would have been in a one on one fight with a bloodsucker and who knows what could have happened to Bella!"

Quil- That was when a memory flashed through my mind of Emily, Sam's fiancée, she was injured by one of the wolves, by Sam. I winced thinking of my girl.

Sam-"Jacob… Quil… enough. Do you have any useful information Quil?"

Quil-I was still annoyed with Jacob, but I answered Sam."So I guess you're in charge here Sam?"

Sam-"Yes, Quil, I'm sorry. You have been so calm and collected I keep forgetting this is your first phase. Most of us were shocked and a bit out of our minds the first time this happened to us. No one else began by asking tactical questions. I'm the Alpha of the pack. Just as the legends say we are protectors. Here to protect our people and our land from the vampires. We run patrols on a regular basis and we handle problems as a pack, but I have the final decision."

Quil-"Yes, the vampire you killed called Laurent was in a coven with two other vampires. One of them was called James. The Cullens killed him last Spring in Phoenix. James' mate Victoria has declared vengeance on Bella because of it. She had sent Laurent to scout out the area and see how well protected Bella is."

Sam-"Why is she after Bella? Why not seek out the Cullen that killed her mate?"

Quil-"According to Laurent, the vampire Victoria felt it would be fitting to kill a mate for a mate. She seems to be under the impression that Bella is Edward Cullen's mate." I heard growls rolling from Jacob, Embry, and Sam. "I remember from the legends that vengeance over loss of a mate is one thing that vampires are driven by like no other. I feel like Bella is in very much danger from this Victoria. We must protect her.

Paul-"Why should we worry about the little Leech loving skank? If she is the Leech's mate let him protect her."

Quil- I didn't think. I just attacked. I lunged at Paul before he could even finish his thought. It was instinct I was snapping, clawing, biting, and growling. Jacob was right behind me. And then Sam used this authoritative crazy voice.

Sam-"Freeze. Do not move, do not attack one another."

Quil- Instantly Paul, Jacob and I were physically unable to continue our fight. It was so annoying. I wanted nothing more but to tear Paul apart. But I could not move. All three of us just growled and growled.

Sam-"Paul you already know how both Jacob and Quil feel about the Swan girl. Please don't aggravate an already difficult situation by making rude comments about her."

Paul-"Fine. Whatever."

Quil-"So what are we going to do?"

Jacob-"Yea, Bella's already been hurt enough, if we can't protect her heart we can at least protect her from the wrath of insane female bloodsuckers."

Quil-"What do mean if we can't protect her heart. I've got that situation under control. You no longer need worry about Bella's heart."

Jacob-"Yea, good luck with that, it's kind of heart to look after someone's heart if you're not allowed to talk to or come in contact with them for months."

Quil-"What? That's why you stopped talking to her, wouldn't return her phone calls. You weren't allowed? That's why you tore her barely healing heart back into little pieces?" I asked Jacob. "I'm sorry Sam but I will not agree to that. There is no way I will be forced to stay away from her."And then my thoughts turned more pleading. "Please Sam, I don't think I could survive it. I need her." Why was everything and everyone trying to take her away?

Sam-"I know Quil, I know. We'll figure something out."

Jacob- "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS UNFAIR AND RIDICULOUS IN THIS WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SAM! Why does he get to figure something out? I begged you Sam, for days I begged you. I love her too Sam, I've known her longer. She was mine first; until you let him swoop in and steal her away from me!"

Sam- "I'm sorry Jacob. The rules are different for Quil and Bella. She's his imprint. We can't keep them apart." His thoughts turned to Quil. "But she will need to be informed. She'll need to know about everything, including the danger. She deserves a choice. It's not exactly risk free, hanging out with werewolves."

Quil-"My imprint?" Jacob-"His imprint?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 22 – My Imprint**

**Pack POV**

Quil-"My imprint?" Jacob-"His imprint?"

Quil-"Doesn't that have something to do with baby ducks finding their mama?"

Sam and Jared – "NO!!!!"

Embry- "Heard that before, have ya?"

Sam- "It is biology, Quil. But we are not ducks, we are wolves. This imprint is about mating; finding your perfect mate. After we phase, our wolf instincts are able to recognize when we come across the woman who will make our perfect mate, and to ensure that we don't pass her by without noticing or because of life circumstance we are emotionally, physically, and spiritually connected to her from the first time we lay eyes on her."

Jacob- "But he hasn't even seen her since he phased."

Sam- "This is Quil's second phase. He must have come close enough to phasing in the meadow, when you heard him, remember Jake, to initiate the wolf gene."

Jacob- "So that's it, I just have to give her up, because of some freaky wolf mating ritual? What if Bella would rather have me? What if she would rather have her bloodsucker? Or some normal human for that matter, doesn't Bella get a say?"

Sam- "Of course she has a say, she has free will. She has not imprinted on Quil, only Quil on her. She could reject him, accept another. However, she will still feel the effects of his love and devotion to her. The imprint is an extremely powerful thing. It is hard to resist."

Quil- In a whisper of a thought, "Bella loves me, because she loves me, I think, not because of some wolf thing. And I know I have been in love with her for a lot longer than the last 24 hours that I have been a wolf."

Jacob- "So, I have been in love with her since I was five years old!"

Sam- "Jacob you know the pack law, the imprint relationship is sacred, and cannot be obstructed or hindered by a fellow pack member. At least now you will get your wish. Quil will tell Bella our secret. She can once again be part of your life. It will just have to be as a friend and sister."

Jacob- "Yeah, lucky me, best friend Jacob; I spend months pouring my heart and soul into the girl, trying to help her heal from the bloodsucking jerk of a vampire breaking her heart, just so I can have a chance at having the girlfriend I've wanted since Kindergarten and Quil here gets to reap the benefits of her finally healed heart. That is soooo fair."

Embry-"Do I detect a note of sarcasm Jake?"

Paul-"What is so great about Bella Swan?"

Jared- "Yea, no disrespect guys, but she is just another girl from Forks."

Then the entire pack was inundated with memories, moments between Jacob and Bella, moments between Quil and Bella, Bella cooking, Bella laughing, Bella's smile, her hugs, her beautiful eyes, helping the guys with their school work, riding motorcycles, time at the ER, loving her ridiculous truck, hiking, running Bella, Bella, Bella. When the memories from Quil started to be more intimate, replaying each loving gaze, touch and kiss all of the guys groaned, and Jacob stiffened with a growl rumbling through his chest.

Jared- "Okay, okay, okay we get it. Enough already."

Paul- "I'm sorry I asked. Keep all of that to yourself please Quil, well unless it involves more skin and less clothing."

Jacob and Quil- "Shut up Paul!"

Jacob- "Now that we have thoroughly ruined my prospects for a love life in favor of Quil receiving his Soul mate let's get back to business. Who is Victoria and what can we do to keep her away from Bella?"

Quil- I once again replayed the memory of Bella telling me about her first encounter with the three vampires, about what really happened in Phoenix last spring, and Laurent's conversation with Bella in the meadow.

Sam- "Can we talk to Bella tomorrow? I'd like to see what she remembers about what Victoria looks like, or if she has any abilities we should be aware of that we are not."

Quil- "Well, I was going to invite her down to hang out and watch movies or something tomorrow anyway, I guess now I'll have to have this ridiculous imprinting conversation with her, explain how I am now a mutant wolf and then, if she doesn't run screaming out the door, I guess I could bring her to you around 3:00 or so. Where should I bring her?"

Sam-"Emily's. We'll have dinner after the pack meeting. Bella can meet the rest of the pack, well if she is okay with all of this. Call me if she decides she would rather stay away from us. We'll understand, and we'll still protect her."

Quil- "Do you think she won't want me anymore?" I said to no one in particular.

Embry- "Don't worry about Bella; she's tough. If she can run with vampires, she can run with wolves."

Sam-"Okay, I have to go to the council meeting and fill them in about the vampire we killed and Quil's exciting day. We'll talk more later. Guys I want you to help Quil phase back. Quil get a good night's sleep, it might be the last one you get for a while. Paul and Jared, since you are on patrol tonight extend your perimeter into the edge of Forks to keep an eye on the Swan's place."

And with that, Sam tore off toward the meeting house.

Embry- "So Quil, you just think human, about being human, about things that make you calm, content."

Quil- I gave it a try, I thought of being human, about how at peace and content I was when I could hold my Isabella in my arms, and I felt that crackly tingle and looked down to see myself standing outside naked as the day I was born in the forest behind my house. Then out stepped Jake and Embry in cutoff sweats. I guess Paul and Jared already left for their patrol time.

Embry- "I saw Old Quil lay some clothes on your back steps before he left. I'll grab them for you."

Quil- He was back in a flash with a pair of athletic shorts and a t shirt. I quickly pulled them on. "Thanks Embry."

Embry- "No problem brother, I'm just glad to have you back. It's been horrible without you and Jake these past months. Now we're all back together. We're us again."

Jacob- I gave Quil a pat on the back. "A new and improved us." I said sarcastically.

Quil- "Yeah, improved."

Jacob- "Go to bed man, you've had one crazy day."

Quil- I started up the steps, but turned around. Lucky for me I had left my phone in the car, so I didn't lose it along with my favorite pair of sneakers when I turned into a giant wolf. I saw Jacob and Embry turn around to look at me as I loped over and retrieved my phone.

Embry- "Are you going somewhere?"

Quil- I held up my phone. "I wanted to text Bella goodnight." I turned and headed back to the house without any other explanation. I began texting.

_B- Just wanted to say good night beautiful. I had a great time with you tonight. I love you. I'll call you in the AM. ____ Q-_

Embry- I looked over at Jacob, he had his eyes closed, and he sighed.

Jacob- "Lucky Quil" I mumbled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**A/N – I'm impressed. It's been over a month and you have stuck with this story. There are lots of reasons why I haven't updated but they sum up to … life. As the mother of 4, I'm fairly busy, but add in a full time job and some holiday chaos and it can seriously cut into your leisure activities, like writing FF. Soooo… thanks for your understanding. I hope the story will be worth your wait.**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 23 – Will the truth Set Me Free or Cage me In?**

Bella's POV

I was just getting cozy in bed with a new book when my cell buzzed in vibration. A text. I picked my phone up off the bedside table and read it.

_B- Just wanted to say good night beautiful. I had a great time with you tonight. I love you. I'll call you in the AM. __ Q-_

Well melt my heart, my man is so sweet. This has been the most amazing, perplexing, eventful day I have ever had. I know I've been falling for Quil for a while now, even if I wasn't very self aware about it most of the time. And I'm glad this all didn't happen two weeks or two months ago because I wouldn't have been ready for it. But now, I'm ready. I've let go of Edward and the pain his abrupt departure left in the wake of my heart. I know there will always be a part of my heart that's set aside for Edward. He was my first love. But I am a stronger person because of it.

As I look over my day, I can't believe all that has happened. I finally got to speak to Jacob. Of course it didn't go as well as I'd hoped. I'm still not sure about what's going on with Jake and his new found friends, but I won't give up on him, even though he told me to. Even though he made me cry today, he didn't give up on me when so many did. Jake was there when I needed him and I will return the favor when he is ready to let me.

I did get to say my formal good bye to Edward. Of course I should have known my connection to him could not be severed so easily. While I've done the work on my heart, my bad luck and death's never ending pursuit of me seems to still be in full effect. I probably shouldn't have been shocked to see a vampire in the meadow today, but I was. I am so glad Quil was with me. He is so calm and reassuring, and he was totally in control of himself throughout the entire crisis. And he, unlike me, knew what was going on. He knew what the wolves were, and what they were able to do. If it weren't for him I'd be freaking out right know worrying about wolves and vampires coming for me. Well, I do still need to worry about Victoria, but somehow knowing the wolves are out there, comforts me in the face of that particular fear.

I'm so glad Quil was open with me about everything this afternoon. Being able to share all of what happened with James, Laurent, and Victoria was a relief. And I didn't feel like I was betraying the Cullen's by telling him they were vampires, since he already knew. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about everything I usually have to hold in.

I was curious about the wolves, especially after hearing Quil's explanation. He thought it was very likely that he may personally know some of them. He was even a little worried that he fit the profile. What is it about me that attracts all of this supernatural drama into my life?

Coming out of my reverie I returned Quil's text.

_ Q – I Love you too! I'll be waiting on that call. B-_

I settled into bed again, to ponder the best part of my day. Quil. My Quil. I can say that now because we made it official. I remembered what Quil said to me this afternoon . . .

"_This may possibly be the cheesiest thing I have ever said. I feel like I'm living in some alternate universe or something, like I'm living during my grandfather's teen years or something, but I have an undeniable need to have things be clear between us."_

"_I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I truly do. Will you be my girlfriend?" _

_And then, after I agreed, he crushed my lips to his, pulling me closer to him then I thought possible, kissing me until we were gasping for breath, and holding on to one another for dear life. _

Wow, can that boy kiss! And those were my last thoughts before I fell into a beautiful dream filled sleep.

Quil's POV

I woke late, around 10 AM. The emotional and physical strain of phasing was intense. My muscles were sore, and getting up was the last thing I wanted to do, until I remembered Bella, my sweet Bella, my girl, my… ugh… imprint. What is she going to think about this weird wolfy claim we have on one another? Or more accurately that she has on me. We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for less than 24 hours and I have to tell her we are soul mates, destined to be together forever because biology says so. She knows all about vampires and their mates and honestly I think she's had quite enough of them thank you very much. Will she want to have a werewolf for a boyfriend? She's been through so much this past year, what if she decides she can't put up with any more supernatural in her life? Maybe I should just keep this all to myself. I think I might have, at least for a little while, but she has that crazy vampire after her because of Edward the bloodsucking vampire Cullen. I knew I hated that guy. I have to tell her. I have to protect her. Well I guess there's no time like the present to freak out your brand new girlfriend.

I picked up my cell phone and called Bella.

"Hello handsome." She greeted me.

"Hello beautiful." I shot back.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" I asked trying out a new endearment. It fit, she is the sweetest person I've ever met.

"Well, I just finished my run and was heading to the shower." She answered.

_My heart began to race. Her run, where was she running? Bella usually runs the paths at the edge of the forest. Doesn't she know a sadistic vampire is trying to kill her? I swallowed my panic, I know one of the pack was posted to keep an eye on her. She was fine, she was safe. I tried to convince myself._

"Are you feeling okay Quil, you sound, off?" she asked.

"I'm just a little tired and sore. I'll be fine." I tried to down play it.

"From what? You were fine when you left last night." Bella pressed.

"Actually, I want to talk to you about it in person, are you free today?"

"Yes, I've got some homework to finish up later, but Charlie is out fishing for the Day so I was just going to hang around the house. Should I come up to you since you're not feeling well?" Bella offered.

"No Bella, I'll come to you. Get your shower, and I'll be down in about an hour. "I said.

"Okay Quil, I'll see you in an hour. I love you." She practically cooed at me.

"I love you to, Bella. See you soon." I answered and hit the end button.

I got my sorry body out of bed and hit the shower. The hot water eased the aching of my muscles a bit, but I still had a hard time getting dressed. I even purposely chose a pair of sweats and my long sleeve La Push Warriors t-shirt so I could be a bit less constricted. I slipped on my Nikes and grabbed a hoody on my way to the kitchen. I poured myself a half a box of Cheerios in one of my mom's mixing bowls and filled it up with milk. I know it sounds ridiculous but phasing gives you an insane appetite. I quickly polished off my breakfast and walked down the stairs to let mom know I was heading over to Bella's.

When I walked into the store I saw her walking toward her little office in the back. "Mom." I called.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at me. "It's good to see you up and around honey. How are you feeling?"

"Not so great." I admit to her. "I just wanted to let you know I'm going to Bella's. I've got a few things I need to talk to her about." She nodded her eyes full of understanding. My mom knew a lot more about what was going on in La Push than I had ever given her credit for, I decided.

"Don't worry honey, it will all work out." She assured me. "I really enjoyed meeting Bella yesterday; she seems like a lovely girl. She is beautiful. And she brings out the best in you."

"Yea" I joked, "she's a keeper alright." But I knew the smile on my face gave me away. That girl owns me, heart and soul, without even trying.

X X X X X

I pulled to Bella's house and tried to psych myself up enough to have this conversation. I tried to remember what she had said when we talked about the possibility of me fitting the profile of being one of the wolves. I couldn't remember for the life of me. I didn't understand my own feelings. How could a girl who two days ago wasn't even my girlfriend suddenly be so essential to my survival in this world? I felt incapacitated by the very idea that she might reject me when she finds out what I really am, and where these sudden intense feelings are coming from. I took a few deep breaths. Okay Quil, I said to myself, time to man up. Or wolf up in this case, I guess.

I stood at Bella's door and rang the bell. I heard her coming at a rather quick pace to answer the door. Her heart was racing. Was she just as anxious to see me as I am to see her?

The door swung open, and there was my angel, breathing a little too heavy to be calm, standing at the door looking up at me through those thick long lashes. "Hi Quil." she said quietly. "Please come in."

I walked in and she closed the door behind us, taking my hand and leading me toward the living room. I pulled her back into a big hug. I just needed to feel her in my arms. She settled, without hesitation into my embrace. My body finally began to relax. After a moment I released her and took up her hand again. She led to the sofa in the living room and I sat down pulling her next to me.

We sat there without saying a word for a few minutes and then Bella turned to me, and lovingly placed her delicate hand on my cheek. "Quil, you're burning up. Are you sure you should be here? Please tell me what's going on."

"Bella, I'm fine, or I will be, I mean I'm not sick it's not a fever. My temperature is just running a little higher now. It's normal for me," I paused, "now."

Her eyes were still locked on mine, but her worry had shifted to confusion. "What?"

"Bella, I had a very interesting evening after I left here last night. Let me tell you about it." And without any further delay I launched into every detail I could remember about what happened to me upon arriving home last night.

A/N – More to come very soon. Again thank you all for your patience.


	24. Chapter 24

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 24 – Bella's Response**

Quil's POV

"So you are telling me that you can become a horse sized wolf, like the ones we saw in the meadow?" Bella finally asked.

She had been totally silent the entire time I was talking. Listening intently, eyes never leaving mine, giving no sign of freaking out, just calmly taking it all in. I was beginning to worry that she was going into shock due to her total lack of reaction.

"Yes, Bella. Remember I told you about the legends, it turns out I was right, I fit the profile exactly." I answered.

"And you can do this at will, you don't need a full moon, or to be near a vampire?" Bella asked.

"Yes and No, I mean we don't need a full moon, but strong emotions can force a change, especially in a young or new wolf. We gain more control as we learn to control our emotions and reactions. But essentially, yes, we are in control of the change." I paused and took her small hands into mine. "But Bella, it's not safe for you to be too near when one of us phase. There have been terrible consequences for some loved ones of the pack, when this happened." I explained.

"And that is why Sam told Jacob he couldn't be around me, why he avoided me so long, why Jake had to break off our friendship, for my safety?" she questioned me doubtfully.

I answered simply, "Yes." And then I braced myself for the question that I didn't want to answer, the question that I knew would follow.

"But, then, why didn't he make you break up with me? What makes you different than Jacob?" she asked, as I knew she would.

I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes.

"Quil?" she pressed.

"Okay, I'll explain, but before I do I want to remind you that I have been falling in love with you for a long time. And I would have pursued you long before I did if it weren't for Jacob and my friendship with him. He is or was a good friend. I chose you Bella before any of this wolf craziness came into our lives. Remember that, okay?"

She gave me a tentative look, like she questioned my sanity. "Okay, I'll remember. Now explain Quil."

"Bella, have you ever heard of an imprint?" I asked her.

"Do you mean like a baby duck and it's mother?" she asked incredulously.

I laughed heartily.

"Why is that funny?" she asked.

"Because that is exactly what I said when they explained it to me." I answered.

She smiled.

I continued. "Sam says it is biology. As wolves our imprint is about mating; finding your perfect mate. After we phase, our wolf instincts are able to recognize when we come across the woman who will make our perfect mate, and to ensure that we don't pass her by without noticing or because of life circumstance we are emotionally, physically, and spiritually connected to her from the first time we lay eyes on her. Apparently I must have come close enough to phasing in the meadow to initiate the wolf gene. That moment we couldn't explain, but both felt. That was me imprinting on you."

Bella was just staring at me in disbelief. So I rushed on wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Of course you still have a say, I mean you still have free will. I imprinted on you. You didn't imprint on me. You could reject me, choose another at any time. But my fate is sealed. You are the only one for me now, forever. And Bella I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you. Anyway, according to pack law, the imprint relationship is sacred, and cannot be obstructed or hindered by a fellow pack member. So the pack cannot keep me from you, because of the imprint. Because of the imprint I can tell you everything. We don't need to have any secrets between us. "

I paused to see if she wanted to say anything, or ask me anything.

She asked the one question that could break my heart. "So what does this mean for me and Jake?"

Did she want him, like he wants her? I could feel my heart preparing to shatter.

"Bella, would you rather be with Jake? Do you love him? Is he the one you want?" I asked her trying to will the moisture in my eyes from forming.

"Oh, Quil, no way. Oh baby, I'm sorry." She put both her hands on my face and waited until my eyes met hers again. "How could you doubt me? I told you I love you. I wouldn't have done that if I had those kinds of feelings for Jacob. I'm not your typical fickle teenage girl. I simply meant to ask if Jacob and I can resume or friendship. I know I've been quiet, but this is a lot to take in, and I haven't had a lifetime of legends to prepare me for it all."

I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I know you don't need all of this supernatural crap in your life. You finally let go of Edward and his family and then you got attacked by Laurent. And now you get a boyfriend that becomes a wolf, and must serve in a pack of wolves to protect his people."

"Quil, you didn't choose this. It chose you. It's part of who you are, and I love you, all of you, my protector, my . . . warrior." She nudged my t-shirt. _**(a/n – La Push Warriors **__;)__** remember)**_

I rolled my eyes. But I liked it. I was her warrior. I would stop at nothing to protect her from any danger, and I have already told her she was the kind of girl men go to war over and I meant it. And now I am at war with a vampire over her, a war I will not lose. I pulled her into my arms wanting to feel her close to me, but I was still really sore and she heard my moan and felt the slight wince my sore muscles betrayed.

"Are you hurting Quil?" she asked trying to pull away.

I held her firmly. And she let me, snuggling even closer. I pulled my fingers through her hair, releasing the strawberry scent from her shampoo, and breathed in all that was Bella. "I'm sore." I admitted. "The first phase takes a lot out of you physically. So I'm tired and I think I might be going through another growth spurt because my appetite has gone through the roof. But being with you, having you accept me, knowing you still love me. That makes it so much better. You make everything better; you make me want to be better Bella. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Isabella." I felt my t-shirt getting wet, and smelled the salt, "Bella why are you crying?" I pled.

"You Quil, you are amazing." She looked up at me through her wet lashes and I couldn't help myself. I kissed my girl, slowly, gently, with all the love and devotion I felt for her. And then my stomach growled.

Bella giggled. "I guess it's time to feed my warrior. How do sandwiches sound?"

"Great actually, if it's not too much trouble." I answered.

"Hmmph," Bella responded. "It's my turn to take care of you. Now lie back on the sofa and relax, here is the remote Mr. ESPN, I'll be right back."

"Bella, I have one more thing to ask, I mean that Sam wanted me to ask. He wanted a chance to ask you about the vampire Victoria in person, so we can protect you better. But only if you feel up to it; I can tell them what they need to know." I asked her before I lost the nerve or willingness to share her.

"When?" she asked.

"Around 3:00 or so. Sam invited us to Emily's. She is his imprint, and fiancé. We would meet with Sam and the rest of the pack and then we would have dinner." I answered.

"I'll do it." She said squaring her shoulders slightly. And without any other comment she turned and entered the kitchen. I wanted to follow her, make sure she was okay, and even just watch her in the kitchen. I loved watching her there; she was truly in her element when she was cooking. But I knew needed some space, some thinking time, processing time. Plus I really was still hurting. So I did as told and watched some ESPN, and lay back on the semi comfortable sofa.

I must have dozed off because I woke up an hour later with a quilt over me, and my girl across the room curled up in chair lost in a book. She is so beautiful; and I can't believe she is mine. After a few minutes she glanced over at me with love apparent in her gaze. "How was your nap?" She asked quietly marking her spot in the book with a book mark.

She stood up as I answered her. "Unintentional, but needed, I guess."

She nodded and went to the kitchen, returning quickly with a plate piled high with sandwiches and a glass of ice tea. She put it down on the coffee table in front of me as I slowly sat up, wincing a little at my still aching muscles.

"You are too good to me Isabella." I said with a sigh, surprised she allowed me to say her full name without the usual wry look and "it's Bella" reminder.

"Nothing is too good for my warrior." She said with a breathtaking smile on her lips, and then she bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Sit with me beautiful." I practically begged.

She grabbed her book off the chair and snuggled up next to me. It was a simple but beautiful moment together. We were both content. I watched the game and ate with one hand my other arm around my beautiful Bella; she leaned against me with her knees bent and feet tucked to the side reading her book. In that moment all was right with the world. I was not anxious to leave this moment and face what lies before us, the vampire, the pack, and Jacob.


	25. Chapter 25

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 25 – Bella Meets the Pack**

Quil's POV

Bella and I had a great afternoon, nice and calm, just being together. It's strange that despite how sore and miserable my body was, her calming presence soothed my soul. All too soon it was time to go meet the pack, and I almost wish she didn't want to go. It seemed fundamentally important, almost like it was my purpose in life to keep Bella, safe, protected, happy. Going to meet the pack, to discuss this threat to her life, the talk with Jake that was sure to risk her emotional well being, and simply putting her in the presence of Paul made me uneasy. It seemed in direct opposition to that purpose. But I knew I had to do it.

"Bella, are you ready to go to Sam's?" I asked around 2:30. _Say no, change your mind, I can go take care of it for you. _

"Oh, yeah, sorry I lost track of time. Just let me grab a sweater and freshen up. I'll be ready in a few minutes." She answered me softly.

"Take your time beautiful." I said turning off the TV.

I slowly got up off the Swan's sofa, trying not to moan as my aching muscles strained. Apparently I was not successful, because Bella came bounding down the stairs with a look of concern that I knew was for me.

"Quil?" she said my name as a question, but the look in her eyes spoke all of her love and concern.

"I'm fine Bella, just a little sore, don't worry about me. Sam says the aches will pass within a few days, after the werewolf gene is finished speeding up my maturation process. And it will happen faster and less painfully when I'm in wolf form." I answered her unspoken questions.

"When will that be, that you'll be a wolf again I mean?" She asked shyly.

"Tonight, after I bring you home. I'll be on the night patrol." I answered wanting to be as open as I possibly can with this unbelievable existence I have pulled her into.

Bella wrote her Dad a quick note, letting him know she was in La Push with me, grabbed her bag and house keys at the front door. I reached for her hand, waiting for her to lock up. After I opened her car door I pulled her in for a quick kiss. I kept my face close, staring into her beautiful brown eyes, and whispered "I love you Bella, we are going to get past all of this, I'll take care of you. It's all going to be okay."

She nodded but her eyes looked full of worry. As soon as I released her from our embrace, she sank into the car and I shut the door.

Bella's POV

_What an absolutely fiction filled life I lead. I finally let go of the vampires in my life, one who along with his family broke my heart and then bam I'm being chased by sadistic vampires intent on killing me because of said vampire ex-boyfriend. It'll be like I never existed, hmph, what a crock. _

_And now I find love again with an amazing guy, and bam, of course, he is a werewolf, or spirit warrior or whatever. Don't get me wrong Quil is everything I want and need in a boyfriend, wolf or not, he's mine and I'm keeping him, but can't a girl get a supernatural break. _

I look over at Quil and he looking at me with such love, a girl could melt.

"How are you doing with all this, Bella?" Quil asks tentatively.

"I'll be fine. It's a lot to take in, but I'll be fine." I answer. Quil sighs in frustration.

We pull into Emily's driveway and I am bewildered by the sight. Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Embry are looking like some kind of Native American weightlifting team or something, sitting on Emily's little front porch. I notice Quil's eyes narrow a bit as he lets out another sigh, though this one seems more irritated than frustrated. I followed his gaze strait to Jacob's face.

Jacob's face is alight with his breathtaking smile. The one that warmed me from the inside out during my depressed post Edward haze. His eyes are twinkling and they are trained on me. Before Quil could get his car off and open his own door Jacob bounded over to us, opened my door, and pulled me out without ever letting my feet touch the ground. He pulled me into the biggest bear hug and spun me around, placing his cheek on my head by my ear. He was murmuring my name over and over, which is why I guess he didn't notice that I was having trouble breathing through his tight embrace.

I finally managed to force out the words, "can't... breathe... Jake" and in response he finally released his tight grip and gently placed me down. I could feel Quil's quiet rigid presence behind me and I saw Jake's eyes fleetingly glance to Quil's choosing to ignore what I'm sure was less than a friendly look in them. He turned his attention back to me, putting one hand lovingly under my chin to lift my gaze directly into his and cupping the other around my face.

"I am so sorry, Bells." Jacob pled. "I never wanted to hurt you. I never would have stayed away, I never would have said those things, if… if … I had a choice. I love you honey, that has never changed." His gaze shifted up to the eyes that I knew would be hard; belong to my boyfriend behind me. "That will never change."

"It's okay Jake, I forgive you. Quil explained everything to me." I said in response to his speech.

"I'll bet he did." Jake mumbled under his breath.

"I love you too Jake, you're the best friend I've ever had."

Jake's face which had been blazing with his smile fell a bit with the word friend. He dropped his hands from my face.

Looking into his eyes, I finished, "I'll never be able to thank you for all that you've done for me. You saved me Jake, and not just from that sadistic vampire in the meadow, but from myself, from allowing my own broken heart to swallow me whole. You helped me, be me again. Thank you."

And I was glad that this conversation took place with Quil standing behind me. I didn't want there to be any secrets between us.

I turned around to look at Quil. His hard eyes softened as he tore them from Jacob's face and looked down into mine. Reaching for his hand I said, "come on baby, let's get this over with."

Quil wrapped his big hand around mine, and I saw his body relax a bit from its rigid pose. I know that was hard for him to witness. I was proud of how he held it together. He is stronger than anyone I know.

We walked into Emily's house following after our porch audience. Introductions were made and I felt fairly comfortable with all of the pack other than Paul. There was something there that felt off, less than accepting.

Everyone was sitting around Emily's living room. I wasn't sure where to sit, because the boys took up so much space, when I felt Quil sit down and give my hand a bit of a tug. I willingly let him pull me onto his lap, and loved the feeling of security and love that washed over me as he wrapped his arms around me.

Quil's POV

I look over at Bella in the car; it's hard to believe how much I love that girl. I was worried about her, I hate having her mixed up in all of this supernatural crap.

"How are you doing with all this, Bella?" I ask.

"I'll be fine. It's a lot to take in, but I'll be fine." She answers.

I can't help but sigh in frustration. Would she tell me if she was frightened, or even worried? I just want to take her home and keep her safe; I could deal with this for her. Too late now, we are here.

We pull into Emily's driveway and waiting for us on the porch are Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Embry. I can tell by the way that Jacob's eyes are focused on Bella that this is not going to be a pleasant reunion for me.

As Jacob looks at my Bella I see his face light up. He is grinning from ear to ear. This irritates me.

Just as I am opening my car door with every intention of helping Bella out of her door, Jacob bounded over to us. Jake opened Bella's door, and pulled her out without ever letting her feet touch the ground. He put his arms around my girl, hugging her and spinning her around, like a rag doll. He was not being careful with her at all. I suppressed a growl as he placed his cheek on her head and started murmuring her name over and over.

I felt my body tense up, I concentrated on my breathing. I could not phase this close to my Isabella, it would be dangerous for her. It was even harder when I heard her breathlessly push out the words "can't... breathe... Jake". But at least he finally released her. The jerk finally acknowledged my presence with a glance. I glared at him, but did not move, I was still trying to keep my focus. He turned his attention back to my Bella. And then I almost lost it. He touched her, and not just a shaking your hand or pat on the back kind of friendly touch but an intimate loving infuriating one. I contemplated tearing offing each one of his fingers one by one as he put one hand lovingly under her chin to lift her gaze directly into his and cupped the other around her beautiful face.

He gave me a look, as if he was irritated that I was there. But I was not about to let this wolf alone with my girl. I would just have to keep my cool and let him say what he wanted to say to her. I know she loves me. But how does she feel about him. She is not bound by the imprint the way I am. My stomach was twisting into knots.

"I am so sorry, Bells." Jacob pled. "I never wanted to hurt you. I never would have stayed away, I never would have said those things, if… if … I had a choice. I love you honey, that has never changed." His gaze shifted up to mine. I was trying very, very hard not to tear his overconfident head off. "That will never change."

Is that a challenge? Is he challenging me over Bella? He may have been my friend, but no one will ever get in between us. No ONE. I was fuming, but then she spoke.

"It's okay Jake, I forgive you. Quil explained everything to me." Bella said in response to his speech.

"I'll bet he did." Jake mumbled under his breath.

"I love you too Jake," _my stomach rolled when I heard that._

"you're the best friend I've ever had." _An inward sigh of relief._

Jake's face which had been blazing with his smile fell a bit with the word friend. He dropped his hands from her face finally.

Bella finished, "I'll never be able to thank you for all that you've done for me. You saved me Jake, and not just from that sadistic vampire in the meadow, but from myself, from allowing my own broken heart to swallow me whole. You helped me, be me again. Thank you."

And then my girl turned around to look at me. And there it was in her eyes, love, loyalty, devotion; my world.

She reached for my hand said, "come on baby, let's get this over with."

I gladly wrapped my hand around hers. At her touch I could feel my body relax from its rigid pose.

The guys, including Jacob, turned toward the house. And we all walked in. I introduced everyone to my Bella.

As we entered Emily's living room I was still reeling from Jacob's display and was still wondering if he had plans to make a play for my Bella. It was a bit possessive but I couldn't help it I needed to have her in my arms. So, when I sat down and gave her hand a bit of a tug; I was pleased when she willingly let me pull her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her beautiful head, taking in her scent, staring with narrowed eyes at the boy who used to be my best friend. I wonder what we are to one another now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within. I'm just playing with the plot a bit to spice up my boring life. Thank God for Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 26 – Bella Meets the Pack - Part II**

**Quil's POV**

_The guys, including Jacob, turned toward the house. And we all walked in. I introduced everyone to my Bella._

_As we entered Emily's living room I was still reeling from Jacob's display and was still wondering if he had plans to make a play for my Bella. It was a bit possessive but I couldn't help it I needed to have her in my arms. So, when I sat down and gave her hand a bit of a tug; I was pleased when she willingly let me pull her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her beautiful head, taking in her scent, staring with narrowed eyes at the boy who used to be my best friend. I wonder what we are to one another now._

Sam interrupted my thoughts by clearing his throat. "Welcome to the family Bella. I trust Quil has informed you of the danger inherently involved in living your life in close proximity to the pack." He said.

Bella looked in Sam's eyes as she spoke, soft but strong, "He has."

Sam continued, "Bella we asked you here so you could give us any information you may have on the vampire threat we have been encountering. Could you explain the conversation you were having with the vampire you and Quil encountered in the meadow?"

I felt Bella take in two deep breaths before she began, I tightened my arms around her ever so slightly in a show of support. "Well, I guess Quil has already shared a lot of this with you but let me start at the beginning. When I was dating," she took another breath, " Edward." She released the breath. "I went on an outing with his family."

"Family" Paul mumbled incredulously.

She ignored him and continued. "We were playing baseball, well I was watching, but whatever. Anyway these three nomad vampires came upon our game, Alice missed them because they made a last minute decision, so there wasn't time for Edward to get me out, and…"

Sam interrupted, "What do you mean Alice missed them?"

"Well, Alice can see the future, well with limitations obviously" Bella answered and then continued on with her story. "So when the three came it was Laurent the vampire you all killed from the meadow, thank you all for saving my life by the way," her eyes panned the room while a small sincere smile took over her face. She picked up her story again, "so anyway the other two, James and Victoria were mates.

Apparently James was a tracker, like a hunter. He was good at it and saw me, a human protected by a family of 7 vampires as a great challenge. Edward heard him resolving to have me at all costs."

This time it was Jacob that interrupted.

"Bella honey," my muscles tightened and twitched when he talked to her with such intimacy, "how could Edward hear someone resolve something, what do you mean?"

"Edward cold hear peoples thoughts, you know read their minds."

Paul reacted again, "so you were making it with a freaking mind reading leach, damn girl, you're even freakier than I thought."

This made both Jacob and I growl at Paul.

Sam intervened, "Enough. Paul watch your mouth, and show more respect for Bella please, for all of our sakes. I apologize Bella, please continue."

Bella looked up at me, sadness and questions in her eyes, I nodded to encourage her to continue and reassure her that everything was okay.

"Well, to make a long story short, we fled to Phoenix to get the tracker away from here, and to keep Charlie safe. But James tricked me into thinking he had my mother held hostage and so I had to give my vampire protectors the slip. Fortunately it was just a trick so my mother was safe in Florida the whole time; but James managed to give my quite a few injuries and even bite my wrist before Edward and his family was able to catch up with us." Bella told us.

This time it was Embry who asked the question everyone was wondering. "If he bit you Bella, why are you not dead, or one of them?"

Bella began absent mindedly tracing the crescent shaped scar on her wrist. "Edward sucked the venom out, like a snake bite, he saved my humanity as well as my life that day."

"So when you fell down those steps at a hotel in Arizona…" Jacob's voice trailed off.

"That was the cover story." Bella answered his unfinished question.

"Once the Cullen's found us, Edward fought James off of me, Jasper, Emmet, and Alice finished him off by tearing him apart and burning him and the whole dance studio we were found in to the ground. I spent the next few weeks recovering in the hospital. I hadn't really given that particular incident much thought recently, until we came across Laurent in the meadow. According to him Victoria, James' mate, is after me. She sent him out to scout for me and see how protected I was. She still sees me as Edward's mate and she wants retribution. A mate for a mate is the way Laurent put it."

I couldn't stop the rumbling from forming in my chest. She is and always will be mine. Even from afar Edward Cullen is putting her in danger; I hated him more than ever. Bella put a comforting hand on my chest, and softly kissed my cheek, before turning her attention back to the others.

"So, I'm not sure what will happen when he doesn't report back to her, but I doubt she will just give up on her plot for revenge."

"What does this Victoria look like Bella?" asked Sam.

"Well other than her obvious vampire features, she has long wavy fiery red hair, she's petite but taller than me."

"That's her, that's the one Paul and I chased out of here last week. Remember we chased her half way to Canada but then we lost her." Jared piped up.

Bella shivered and I once again tightened by grip on her, placing gentle kisses on the top of her head.

"Thank you Bella, this information will help us to keep you and our people safe." Sam said signaling the end of the interview.

"Bella," Emily called, "would you like to join me in the kitchen? I could use a little help getting the finishing touches on the meal."

Bella looked at her with gratitude. "I would love to Emily." She replied and scrambled out of my arms and into the kitchen.

I almost followed her, not liking her out of my sight after revisiting my fears of losing her. But I turned to Sam instead and could feel something inside me shift. Something deep and ancient was awakening within me, the heart of my ancestors, the heart of a warrior. "How do I defeat her?" I asked Sam. "How do I protect Bella?"

"You won't do either Quil," was Sam's answer, "We" he gestured around to the entire pack, "will do both."

He began laying out before us his plan. He had the patrol routes and assignment schedules planned around La Push and extended them to the woods outside of the Swan Residence. We each had a night of guard duty in the woods outside it. We talked about our strategy and signals should one of us come upon Victoria's or any other vampire's scent in our patrols. Sam had agreed to stand guard outside of Bella's school, since the rest of us were in school on the Rez.

But it didn't feel like enough for me. I had a deep need to protect her, to be near her. School was such a big chunk of her time and she was so far away from me, even if Sam was there. I was seriously considering asking my mom to transfer me to Forks High. I wasn't sure how Bella would feel about this. I didn't want her to think I didn't trust her or that I needed to keep tabs on her, I was just so worried about her safety when I was so far away. I'd ask my mom what she thought and then talk to Bella about it afterwards.

Emily called us to the table. And as usual we were all ravenous. I took my seat next to Bella and was aggravated but not surprised when Jacob took the seat on the other side of her. I knew he would take every possible opportunity to touch her, in the most innocent of ways of course, but somehow this still infuriated me. I was still ranting to myself about this when I felt Bella's left hand rub up and down my right thigh twice before coming to rest there for the remainder of the meal. It was innocent enough not to distract me but purposeful enough to calm my inner ranting. She was mine now, not Jacob's or Edward's, or anyone else's. She was reassuring me of that. My beautiful Isabella, she knew exactly what I needed.

As the meal was winding up and the conversation continued around the table I took her hand in mine. After a few minutes I looked up to see the time and realized it was almost 7PM. "Are you ready to go home?" I asked her.

"Let me help Emily clean up a bit first okay?" she replied as she released my hand.

I rose with her and began moving the dishes to the sink. The other guys took the hint and began to help as well. With Emily washing, Bella drying and the rest of us packing up, wiping up and putting things away we were done cleaning up in 10 or 15 minutes.

Bella thanked Emily and Sam for their hospitality and said good night to the guys.

Jacob walked over to say good night and looked at me before taking her into a gentle embrace. "Good Night Bells." He said brightly and released her. "I'll see you soon."

"Night Jake" she replied.

And with that, he loped away into the night.

I tried to control my frown but Bella saw it. She grabbed my hand and looked up into my eyes. "He's still my friend Quil."

I nodded and gave her a smile, "I know beautiful, I know." was my response. But couldn't help thinking to myself, "_yes, but is he still my friend_?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within.

**Chapter 27 – Bella and Quil**

**Quil's POV**

I dropped off my girl and headed home to drop my car and face my first night of patrol duty as a wolf. It was a surreal thing. I think that if it had happened any other way I would have been resentful of the intrusion this wolf thing was going to make in my life. But given the circumstances I couldn't find it in myself to be anything other than grateful. I wouldn't have had the ability to protect my Bella from the danger that threatens her without the wolf. I embraced it.

I was also really grateful that my mom and grandfather were in the loop. It made things a lot easier for me that they were in on the secret. Some of the guys had to do quite a bit of lying to the people they loved the most and were sacrificing to protect.

Grandfather must have filled mom in because she was waiting for me when I got home.

"How is she Quil, is she scared?" she asked about Bella.

"Not about the right things, I answered." Explaining with minimal details the conversation Bella and I had on her front porch when I brought her home.

_* * * * *_

"_Are you going to be okay tonight beautiful?" I asked her as we sat on her father's rickety old porch swing._

"_Sure, I'll be fine. All safe and snug in my bed while you'll be out there in the cold wet weather risking your life to protect me, because I wasn't smart enough to know to stay away from vampires. It's you I'm worried about." She answered. "I'm so sorry that I brought this on you and the pack. I wouldn't blame you a bit if you came to your senses and decided to just wash your hands of me and my whole wacked out nightmare fairytale life."_

"_Isabella, baby, look at me." I reached down and put my hand under her chin as she lifted her eyes to meet mine. "I love you, with or without the imprinting. You are it for me beautiful. I will always do anything I can to protect you. I'll always fight for you Bella, for us, in every way. Nothing will come between us, not this physical threat, not our own insecurities, not Edward or Jake or any other man that knowingly or unknowingly falls under the spell of your bewitching beauty." Her characteristic blush began to rise up her cheeks. "And you are beautiful, inside and outside, my Isabella." I lightly touched my lips to hers, brushing my fingers down the side of her delicate facial features. "I am a warrior Bella, I can feel it rising up in me, especially now that I have something so valuable to protect. I'm made for this, and I'm so glad. I want to be able to protect you and provide for you in every possible way. You let me do the worrying. With the help of my brothers I will take care of this threat and then I'll keep on taking care of you, for the rest of our lives."_

_And the look in her eyes in that moment stiffened my resolve all the more. She looked at me with such love and trust. I want to be everything she needs me to be._

"_Okay warrior, but I get to take care of you in return, right?" Bella asked. I nodded in response. "Can I bring you supper tomorrow after you've had some rest, and maybe we can watch a movie afterwards?"_

"_You bet. I can't wait. Come on up and meet me in my office around six tomorrow. Does that work for you? I responded with enthusiasm._

_She put both her hands on either side of my face and gazed into my eyes before answering. "That sounds just about perfect, warrior." And she began a kiss that we both just fell into for a little too long I guess, because the porch lights suddenly came on._

"_I guess that's a hint from Charlie that it's about time I go in. I'll see you tomorrow." She said quietly into my ear._

_I gave her one last squeeze to hold me over until tomorrow and stood with a ridiculous grin on my face while I watched her go inside. Only after she shut the door did I turn on my heel and return to my car._

_* * * * *_

I kissed my mom goodbye and tried to ignore the tears glistening in her eyes. I gave my grandfather a glance and nod, only to see a look of pride and maybe longing in his eyes. See you tomorrow I called as I bounded toward Sam's.

Sam was waiting on his front steps for me along with Jared.

"So, how does work?" I asked.

It turns out it doesn't take as much effort to phase on demand as it does to hold your shape when you're trying not to phase. And man did it feel good. After a day of aching sore muscles it was great to stretch out and let loose. Running felt more like flying in wolf form. I had always enjoyed running through our forests and that love was magnified as a wolf.

I had spent the entire night on patrol with Sam and Jared. And by entire night, I mean entire night. It turns out the reason no one shows up at school for a week or so after phasing is mostly because they are at home sleeping off the 12 hour patrols they make you do the first week. Sam explained that spending so much time in wolf form enables your body to make the physical changes with less pain and more swiftly, not to mention that the new wolf is less likely to slip up and be spotted in the cover of darkness.

The sun had just come up and the end of my shift was in sight. I had spent most of the night learning the routes and learning from Sam and Jared. We covered everything from all the sensory clues to finding our enemy to a mind meld tutorial on how to kill a vampire. Of course they each spent some time thinking about their imprints and it gave me the opportunity to ask some questions and let my mind wonder over some pleasant moments with my beautiful girl and think about my growing frustration with Jake.

That is when I caught the scent I would know anywhere, it was Bella. What was she doing in the woods at 6:30 in the morning? Panic began to rise within me, and I was running like the wind toward her scent. I found her on her usual path next to the highway taking her morning run like nothing in the world was different. She was oblivious to her surroundings and had her ipod turned up. I was thinking of phasing and giving her a piece of my mind, how could she be so careless with her own safety there is a vampire hunting her for goodness sakes. But before I had a chance to act on that thought I caught a second familiar scent. I hadn't noticed it at first because I'd been coming across the scents of all my wolf brothers all night. They were all over the forest from our regular patrols. I stifled a growl not wanting to alarm Bella.

And in human form, running out of the woods came none other than Jacob Black. "Wait up Bells", he called, but she didn't hear him because of the ipod. He quickly caught up with her and pulled one of her ear buds out. "Sorry honey, but when nature calls..." he trailed off lifting his eye brows and grinning. She smiled and softly bumped his shoulder with her fist.

"TMI Jacob, really." She sighed. But they continued on as they stopped to stretch at Bella's usual turn around spot. "Seriously though Jacob thanks for the phone call this morning, I was going to skip my run, I didn't want to tempt fate, being the danger magnet I seem to be since moving to Forks, and I really love this part of my day."

"I know Bells, I know how much it means to you, and I don't want you to have to give up anything you love just because of all this supernatural ridiculousness. And I haven't been able to spend any time alone with you in so long. I just miss just being with you honey, and don't worry about the red head, you're always safe when you're with me." Jake practically cooed at my Bella.

I stayed in the shadows in the tree line, my blood boiling. I watched Bella closely attempting to decipher her emotions as she continued chatting in good natured banter with Jake. I saw a fondness in eyes, but not the loving gaze I had been rewarded with just last night. His eyes were however a different story. I saw in them longing, love, devotion; that boy was still head over heels with my girl whether she returned the feelings or not. I watched them for quite a while following them half way back to Bella's house. I was comforted by the fact that she was taking her safety seriously, and I know for her at least, it was just two friends taking a morning run together.

Before I could get too far off my original route I heard Sam in my thoughts. I had forgotten that he and Jared were there seeing and hearing the events and my thoughts along with me the entire time. "Quil get back to your route, she's safe with Jacob." Sam thought.

"Sure, safe from the vampire. But what the hell, Sam, how would you like it if that was Emily he was shamelessly pursuing?" I returned as I turned myself around and back to my original route.

"Well, I can't say that I would like it either, but they are friends, and would you want Bella to have to give up something she loves just so you don't have to feel a little jealousy?" Sam asked.

"Grrr, ugh, no …. It's just …. It's not fair Sam. He has got to learn to respect the imprint. She is mine. What he's doing is not only wrong, but it's against tribal law. Why are you being so lenient with him? Why don't you just forbid him from pursuing her?" I growled out.

"Do you doubt her? Do you think she will leave you for him?" Sam calmly asked me.

"No. I am sure of her, I am confident of her love and loyalty." I answered.

"As am I." answered Sam. "I've watched her closely when she is with you and through our thoughts tonight. She is strong. She is sure of herself. She knows what she wants and it's you. The imprint just solidified something already there between the two of you. I'm not coming down on Jake because I know how this is going to turn out in the end. He knows her well and it won't take him long to see how she feels about you and that it's not going to change. When he does he is going to be shattered, just like my Leah was, because he really does love her. I've spent more nights sharing a mind with him than I care to count, and I know his feelings are strong and true regardless of whether or not they are requited. If I command him away he'll always blame me, and always wonder if he would have had a chance with her if he'd been given the opportunity. He would be even more bitter toward me, you, and the pack. I think it's best if we let him discover how to be her friend again with these new boundaries."

"But what about when he crosses them Sam? I won't have him touching her, trying to claim her." I was still seething at the thought.

"I'm not going impose an alpha command on you either in this matter Quil, you have to handle it as you see best. But, let me give you some advice. I think Bella will be a much more effective enforcer of those boundaries than you will. Just keep talking to her, don't try to hide how you're feeling. She'll respect your feelings and you need to respect hers and trust her even when you are not trusting him."

"I hear you Sam. It's just so hard. Jacob and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. And I respected him, and never crossed the line with her even though I've had feelings for her since the first time I met her. I never allowed myself to pursue her romantically until he rejected her. I realize now that wasn't his fault or even his choice, but regardless I respected him, why can't he do the same for me? Does our friendship mean nothing?"

Sam sighed. "Give it some time. He'll come around, I'm sure of it."

"I'm glad somebody is, because I'm sure not." I answered.

"It's been a long night Quil, head home and get some sleep. Jared and I will finish out this shift and see you tomorrow night at 10pm unless you hear from us before then."

I ran home stopping in the trees to think my most calming human thoughts. I imagined Bella cuddling with me tonight when we watch a movie, safe secure and loved in my arms, and I had phased back. I pulled my shorts on and headed inside, not stopping for a shower. I fell onto my bed and was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	28. Chapter 28

**Choices Matter; but Timing is Everything**

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within.

**Chapter 28 - **

**Quil's POV**

I woke up about 2 that afternoon, because the sun was streaming in through my bedroom window. Getting up slowly to stretch out my aching muscles, I made my way to the bathroom and a much needed shower. I grabbed a favorite pair of basketball shorts and one of my La Push Warriors long sleeve tees and realized they both were a bit shorter and tighter fitting than I remembered. But my stomach was no longer patient in waiting so I headed out to the kitchen to see what mom had in the fridge. I walked pass my grandfather who was sitting in the living room reading.

"Good afternoon, Quil. It's nice to see you up and about. I see the legends are true."

I looked over at him feeling confused, "What do you mean grandfather?"

"You must have grown 2 inches over the past two days." He answered me.

"I have?" I replied.

He stood and walked over to me. Sure enough he was about 2 inches lower than I remember him being just days before.

"Your transition into manhood is on fast forward grandson. You have become a warrior, a protector for our tribe, for our family. I could not be more proud of you." He said placing his right hand on my shoulder and looking directly into my eyes.

"Thank you grandfather, I will try to be worthy of such praise." I answered.

"So what is on your schedule for today Quil?" he asked.

"Well, I'm just headed to the kitchen for a bit of a snack to tide me over until Bella comes later with my dinner. We are going to watch and movie and spend the evening together before I meet Sam at 10 for another full night on patrol." I answered gauging him for a reaction. We had not discussed Bella since the night of my first full phase. His eyes tightened a bit, but he looked resigned.

I couldn't help but to remember the conversation we'd had such a short time ago.

"_So, you seem to care quite a bit for Isabella, hmm?" Grandfather asked._

"_I love her Grandfather. She is the one for me. I just know it." I'd said more than I had meant to but I couldn't help it. It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to reign in my emotions where it came to Bella._

_He frowned. I wasn't sure why. _

"_Quil, is it really wise to get so serious about a girl that cannot be your future?" Grandfather questioned._

_I couldn't believe him. Is he serious? "What!" I replied incredulously. _

"_She is not Quileute." He stated in a matter of fact manner, as if it was some overly simple fact that I had overlooked. I know he is all about the tribe and keeping our heritage but he could not seriously be this ridiculous, could he? "She is not the one for you."_

_I felt the shaking begin again. I could not contain my anger. Who was he to tell me who to love? NO ONE will come between me and Bella. _

"_I have loved her for a long time now. And today after what happened in the meadow, it seems like the feelings I have for her multiplied by a million. It is so intense. She is my reason to exist Grandfather. It's like gravity no longer holds me on to this earth, she does. I will not give her up, regardless of your feelings, or anyone else's for that matter. Don't ask me to choose, you will not like my decision." I shouted._

_By the end of this tirade I was shaking so uncontrollably I thought I was going to explode. _

_My grandfather must have agreed with that particular assessment because he looked at me with all the authority he could muster and boomed. "Go outside Quil, NOW!"_

"Grandfather, she is my imprint." I said quietly.

"So I've heard." He answered with an undertone of disbelief, or maybe confusion.

"She is beautiful, Quil." He said seemingly looking for something positive to say about her.

"Yes," I sort of sighed, "she is." I couldn't help but think about my beautiful girl. I can't wait to see her this evening.

With that I headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich or two or five to tide me over until my date with my beautiful Isabella.

After my 3 sandwich snack I headed out to my office. I must have fallen asleep while I was watching television because one minute I was watching sports center updates and the next I was feeling Bella's soft loving caress on my forehead. She was whispering my name as she continued stroking ever so softly down the side of my face, placing the most gentle kisses across my cheeks and forehead as she did so. I smiled and pulled her into my side giving her a big squeeze without ever opening my eyes. "Bella, mmm, hello beautiful," I murmured into her ear.

As I finally opened my still sleep filled eyes I looked into hers, they were shining brightly with love and affection.

"Hey, I brought you some dinner," she said pointing to a mini feast she had set up on the coffee table in front of us.

"Thank you beautiful, I'm starving. But you know all I really need is your company." I told her.

"I know but I like the idea of taking care of you, especially when you are doing so much to take care of me." she said and smiled at me again.

So I dug in while Bella told me about her day. She told me about Jacob's early morning phone call and their subsequent run, and I did my best not to wince. I knew that she thought of Jacob like a brother and that he wasn't really a rival for her affection, but I sure wish he could figure that out, and soon. She told me about her day at school and her most recent email from her mom.

And then we put a dvd (or as I like to call them a great excuse to hold Bella in my arms for two hours without seeming creepy or needy) in and before I knew it, it was 9:00. After the dvd Bella asked me about my patrols last night and what I would be doing tonight. I shared everything with her and spent 10 of the most lovely minutes of my life kissing, squeezing, and caressing her before pulling her up so I was standing before her.

"Are you taller than yesterday Quil?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am, about 2 inches." I answered shyly.

"Wolf thing?"

"Yep, another wolf thing."

"Speaking of wolf things Bella, would it be okay if I see you home tonight? It would really help me focus if I get to see you enter your home safe and sound before I head out tonight." I asked her begging her to say yes with my eyes.

"It's not necessary but if it will make you feel better and help you to focus, then sure. I definitely don't mind getting a few extra minutes with you, she said wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest. I rested my chin on her head, breathing in Bella.

"I love you Bella." I said.

"I love you too Quil."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer – **Just in case there is anyone who doesn't know already, I do not own twilight or the characters within.

**Chapter 29 – Time moves on**

**Bella's POV**

Time flew by. It's amazing actually even when you are aware that a crazy vindictive revenge obsessed vampire is after you, time still moves on. My life had fell into a pleasant rhythm. I'd become an early riser. My yoga routine was followed by a run with Jake or Quil. Somehow they never seemed to be on patrol duty at the same time. Then my daily running buddy and I would return back to my house for a quick breakfast. Jake or Quil would head home and I would get ready for school.

Quil keeps hinting that maybe he should transfer to Forks High to challenge himself more academically or for the sports program. I just nod and smile, giving him nothing in reply but a "hmmm" or "really". It's not that I am against Quil being at school with me, it's just the protective nature of my warrior worries me in the angst filled, hormone ridden population at Forks. Since my reinvention I've become less clumsy and a lot more confident, or maybe just more comfortable in my skin. I like me. And I'm happy. Having found my true love doesn't hurt the happiness quotient either. Unfortunately for me this seems to have increased my value in the eyes of said hormone ridden boys and I am even more of the center of attention then I was when I first started at Forks. I'm still not an attention seeker, so I'm not happy about it.

Jake is still overly affectionate with me and I am forever reminding him that he was a great "friend". It doesn't really bother me, Jake and I had always been this way, and I know deep down he must understand my feelings, but it drives poor Quil insane. Oh, his patience and control are incredible. He does his best to hide his jealousy from me, but I can see it, feel the tension. So I do my very best to keep the two apart.

Quil is so big, now. I mean he was already broad and muscular, with his growth spurt I think he might now be taller than Jake. I feel so small next to him sometimes. But I never feel inadequate; he has this way of making me feel cherished and protected, while still feeling respected and valued. He needs me and isn't shy about letting me know it. It makes me love him even more.

It's my favorite time of day. I'm on my way home, where Quil will be waiting for me, with a big heartbreaking smile plastered on his face, leaning against his car, back pack on his right shoulder, legs crossed in front of him. I'm turning the corner and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. "Ahhhh" I sigh, feeling my body begin to relax as he saunters over to my truck opening my door. He takes my face in his big hands, so gently, and stares into my eyes before bending down to kiss me. He kisses me softly, sweetly and it's so full of love that it makes my knees weak and gives me butterflies. He gently releases my lips, only to bring his lips to my ear and I feel his hot breath on my skin as he says, "Hello beautiful, I missed you."

I try to calm my accelerated heart beat, and slow my rapid breathing before responding, "Hello my handsome warrior, I missed you too."

Then Quil helps me out of the truck reaches over and pulls my back pack on top of his on his shoulder , taking my hand as I shut my door and head to the house.

This comfortable routine continues as I prepare us an after school snack and he sets us up at the kitchen table for homework. We don't discuss it, we just work around each other like some kind of choreographed dance. We have our snack and begin our homework, stealing glances at one another across the table, both our left hands extended and meeting on my side of the middle. We gently caress each other's hand or fore arm, while we do the work required. Somehow this sweet gentle touching, centers each of us enough to concentrate on the work at hand.

When we finish our homework Quil says, "Hey how about we reward our studious behavior with a little TV?"

"Sounds like a plan." I say handing him the remote and watching with a chuckle as he carefully surfs the channels before settling on the same show we watch every day. Well, watch would be a very loose term, we mostly snuggle and kiss while talking about whatever happened in school that day, or on patrol the night before.

"So spring break is coming up next week," Quil starts.

"Did you have plans?" I ask.

"Mom wants to have you and Charlie over for a cook out on Friday, and Sam and Emily are hosting a Bon Fire on Tuesday Night, but other than that I thought maybe we would hang out at the beach, maybe take in a movie or go window shopping in Port Angelis. Did you have anything in mind?" Quil rattles off.

"Not really. Although I do want to finish up my junior project. And I was thinking if it we got a decent day of going on a hike."

"Baby? A hike?" Quil looked at me with pain in his eyes. "You do realize there is a lunatic vampire hunting you, don't you?"

"You know, sometimes, I just feel so safe with you and j…" I stumble over my words, trying to recover quickly, "the guys that I do forget."

I see Quil flinch when I started Jake's name, but his eyes soften quickly as I finish. He pulls me close kissing the top of my head. "I promise you Bella, you will be safe. I will get rid of her once and for all. I'll always protect you beautiful, always."

I tilt my head to look up and look into his sincere eyes, blazing with love and concern for me, as he lowers his lips to mine brushing softly at first before placing his hand under my hair at the base of my neck and pulling me closer and closer to him. We were both drawing for breath when we were shocked apart by the jarring ring of the kitchen telephone.

Quil reached behind him with his long arms and grabbed the phone handing it to me. "Hello." I answer.

"Hi Bella!" Jacob crows.

Quil rolls his eyes.

"Hi Jake." I respond tentatively.

"What's up?"

"Have you started dinner yet?" Jake asks.

"No."

"Great. Your Dad called up here and Billy invited you two over for Pizza, but he said we would have to check with you because he didn't want to mess with your plans if you already started cooking, but since you haven't you can come up and have dinner with us!"

"Well, Quil was planning on staying for Dinner, so…" I didn't know what to say.

I looked at Quil. His one hand was resting securely on my waste, while the other absent mindedly was twirling a piece of my hair through his fingers. He was trying to act nonchalant, unaffected, but I could see the tension set in his jaw, and put my hand there, gently massaging it.

Jake interrupted, " oh, yeah…well, um, yeah he could come with you I guess. Yeah, invite him along."

"Okay, Jake, see you in a bit." I hung up.

"So, dinner with the Black's. Is that okay?"

He stared at me for a long moment, before replying. "Yea, baby, dinner with the Blacks will be fine."

"Come on, beautiful, I'll drive. That way you can come back with your Dad."

Jacob's POV

"_Ugghhh, why is he always with her, I can never get any time alone with her anymore. How is she going to realize I'm the one for her if she is always with him? I mean I know she is his imprint but that just means he has to be what she needs. If she knew she loved me, she would only need him as a friend. And then, I could be her man, and he could be the devoted brotherly friend. I still have time. They haven't sealed the imprint. He hasn't claimed her, marked her. And if I know Bella that won't be happening without a ring on her finger. My sweet Bella."_

I stop my internal tirade for a mini fantasy about Bella as Beyonce shaking her sexy little body in one of those body suits and high heels. Singing… If you like it than you shoulda put a ring on it. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh…. Hmmm nice, back to my tirade.

"_I have time but how am I going to get him away from her. Maybe I should just claim my Alpha position. If I challenged Sam he would give it to me, everyone knows my Dad was acting as chief until Sam phased. I am the rightful heir. If I were Alpha, I could set the patrol schedules. I could secure the kind of time with Bella that I need to convince her of what she should already know. She loves me, not him."_

Quil SR POV

"No, Harry, he's not ready. He has just begun phasing. Does Sam know about my son?"

"No" Harry replies, "he believes that Ephraim was the last Alpha. No one knows about your son's phasing other than you, Billy, me, and his imprint. A one wolf pack doesn't leave anyone to pass stories on to when tragedy strikes. And Billy likes the notoriety, he never got over the fact that he and I didn't phase. I guess one wolf was enough to handle the occasional nomad vampire. But I know he hasn't even told Jacob." He replied in hushed tones.

"Let's keep it that way. I'll let Quil know when the time is right. He's only 17. He's doesn't need that kind of responsibility yet, it's enough that he's a protector, and that his imprint has a target on her back. He doesn't need this yet."


End file.
